Kyuuketsuki et Shinigami
by kirha-san
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand un vampire rencontre un Dieu de la mort? Ha Ha, mystère, ben vous le saurez si vous venez lire ces quelques lignes désolé pour le résumé j'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour le moment
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : Moi_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont loin, très loin de m'appartenir. Tout simplement parce que ce sont les enfants de Miss Hoshino._

_Couple : Allen Walker, Yû Kanda_

_Rating : soft pour débuter._

_Voila une autre petite histoire, ho rien de bien grandiose, mais bon des petits commentaires seraient les bienvenus. Vous comprenez je suis un peu fainéante donc si ça vous plait pas dites le comme ça je ne continue pas et je passe à une autre histoire._

_**Kyuuketsuki et shinigami**_

_Prologue._

Les mythes et légendes. Chaque continent détient ses propres croyances. Le leprechaum et halloween pour l'Irlande, par exemple, les valkyries pour les pays scandinaves, kappa et autres esprits au Japon et bien d'autres encore.

Pourtant, il existe un mythe commun à tous les pays, connu de tous les habitants de la planète, un qui effraie les enfants et fait rire les parents: Le vampire.

Dans n'importe quel ville de l'Est à l'Ouest, il existera toujours des contes au sujet de ces êtres de la nuit. Le vampire est un paradoxe, il est à la fois mystérieux, envoutant, mais aussi cruel et terrifiant. Le plus connu de tous était, certainement, Dracula, prince transylvanien, ayant vécu au 13ème siècle, succombant aux forces du mal en trahissant l'Eglise toute puissante après la disparition de sa bien-aimée. C'était un être violent, assoiffé de sang , ne reculant devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins. Un seul homme a été suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir le détruire, Van Helsing, un érudit de sciences occultes et fameux combattant de l'Eglise.

On raconte que, malgré la bravoure de cet homme, Dracula avait engendré bon nombre de ses congénères. Il était le père de tous les vampires. Certains d'entre eux auraient bien évidemment succombés sous les coups de chasseurs de vampire, mais certains plus intelligents se seraient réunis et auraient formé une organisation secrète. Cet ordre serait en place depuis plusieurs siècles. Mais tout ça n'est que pure spéculation.

Les vampires seraient des êtres vils, se gorgeant de sang humain pour survivre, mais foncièrement intelligents. Un clan secret capable de survivre tous au long des siècles, ils vivraient parmi les humains gardant le secret sur leur vraie nature.

Cependant, comme toute espèce traversant les âges, ils évolueraient. Leur instinct primaire pour se nourrir aurait été remplacé par la technologie actuelle. Les pieux, l'ail et l'eau bénite n'auraient plus aucun effet sur eux, seul l'argent serait susceptible d'encore les terrasser. Désormais, ils pourraient circuler en plein jour malgré l'affaiblissement de leur pouvoir. Ils seraient devenus de plus en plus humain au cours de leur évolution . Enfin tout ça n'est que légende et conte pour enfants.

A l'ère de l'informatique, leur existence passa au statut de mythe et de légende vaguement décrite dans quelques anciens manuscrits. Ils avaient été oubliés par l'Homme.

Toutefois, au 21ème siècle, le mythe allait devenir réalité et changer la face du monde à jamais.

L'Ordre secret, après plusieurs siècles d'isolation, décida qu'il était temps de révéler l'existence des vampires à l'Humanité. Ils savaient exactement se qui les attendaient, l'être humain ignorant tout ce qui l'entoure, préfèreraient détruire ce qu'il ne connaît pas au lieu d'apprendre et de coexister.

Cette guerre, appelée la guerre des ombres, dura plus de 20 ans et avait fait autant de victimes dans chaque camp. Les factions adverses usèrent de toute leur diplomatie pour mettre fin à ce carnage qui aurait certainement abouti à l'extinction des deux races. Un traité de paix fut signé, humains et vampires vivaient désormais ensemble. A la suite de ce traité, une nouvelle ère commença et un nouveau calendrier fût créé. D'un commun accord, ils l'appelèrent « Ère de Cristal ».

Cependant, cette paix fût malmenée de nombreuses fois au cours de ces années. Les sentiments de haine, d'intolérance, d'ignorance perdurent toujours, dans n'importe quelle époque. C'est pour cette raison que le nouveau gouvernement mondial, composé de vampires et d'humains, créa une organisation spécialisée dans le maintien de l'ordre. La congrégation de l'ombre. Des humains et des vampires unis pour lutter contre le crime.

Toutefois, il existait quelque chose d'encore plus secret que cette organisation, quelque chose qui, tapie dans l'ombre, observait l'évolution de cette nouvelle cohabitation. Quelque chose qui était encore plus inconnue que les vampires eux-mêmes. Quelque chose qui n'agissait qu'en de rares occasions. Mais qui aujourd'hui allait être contrainte d'intervenir et certainement être obligée de se dévoiler à la face du monde.

XOXOX

_Voilà c'est la fin de ce 1__er__ chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont pas tarder à faire leur apparition._

_Laissez-moi des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci_

_**Kyuuketsuki**__ : vampire se dit aussi dorakyura_

_**Shinigami**__ : dieu de la mort, c'est une personnification de la mort dans les mythes comme la Grande Faucheuse _

_**Leprechuam**__ : lutin, farfadet_

_**Kappa **__: ce sont, généralement, des monstres, des esprits des eaux. _


	2. Rencontre

_Auteur : ben encore moi…._

_Disclaimer : je pense que l'histoire est de moi, enfin j'espère, mais les petits loulous sont à l'impératrice du manga Hoshino-sama._

_Couple : Allen walker, Yû Kanda._

_Rating: super soft, enfin pour l'instant…._

Tout d'abord, un remerciement spécial à Eskarina Rozemblum pour m'avoir fait remarquer mon manque de sérieux dont j'ai fait preuve sur la correction et la ponctuation du prologue. Je vais aller arranger ça juste après le postage de celui-la. 

Merci aux Loulouttes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et positifs en plus de ça. Voilà, je voulais vous poster le chapitre hier après-midi, mais ma poisse légendaire avait décidé de revenir à la charge en me faisant planté Word, un bug monumental dans toute sa splendeur... Enfin breeeef...

Voici le chapitre tant attendu et j'espère qu'il comblera vos attentes. Sur ce bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews.

_Chapitre 1 : Rencontre._

An 105 de l'Ère de Cristal.

Aux alentours de 23h, dans une ruelle sombre de la ville de New York, une porte sombre avec en son milieu un lucarne opaque sertie d'un trèfle vert s'ouvrit et laissa s'échapper quelques rires, chants et autres tintements de chopes. Deux jeunes hommes sortirent du pub « le Black Pearl » et marchaient maintenant dans la ruelle. Ils riaient de bon cœur tout en se donnant quelques tapes amicales dans le dos. Ils avaient, certainement, consommé beaucoup plus que de l'alcool.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un siècle que humains et vampires cohabitaient, désormais la nuit n'était plus un danger. Comme l'un d'eux venait d'obtenir son diplôme universitaire, son meilleur ami l'avait invité à passer la soirée avec lui pour fêter sa réussite. Une soirée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour des jeunes gens. Ils discutaient tranquillement pendant qu'ils marchaient :

« J'aurai bien pris le numéro de la petite blonde à qui j'ai offert quelques verres, elle était plutôt pas mal » . Commença l'un d'eux.

« oué et sa copine aussi était cool, je crois qu'on avait un ticket… ho attends une seconde… il faut que je, hum, tu vois bon bref attends moi 30 secondes » poursuivit l'autre. Tout en faisant ce qu'il avait à faire, il reprit la parole :

« Je te remercie pour la soirée, c'était vraiment sympa de ta part. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'invite...hé au fait, dis-moi Simon, avec tes sens ultra développés, au sujet des deux mannequins qui nous ont tenu compagnie, t'as remarqué si c'était des humaines ou des vampires ? » Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas.

Il n'avait pas encore remarqué que Simon s'était adossé contre un mur et qu'il se tenait la tête entre ses mains. Son ami se rapprocha de lui en riant :

« Ben alors, mon grand, tu tiens plus l'alcool… » tout en tapotant l'épaule de son ami

« Dis donc, ça te réussit pas de mélanger l'alcool avec des pilules… ».

Voyant que son ami commençait à hurler, à s'accroupir sur le sol, le tout accompagné de convulsions, l'alcool et la drogue qu'il avait consommé s'estompèrent rapidement et son inquiétude grandissait aussi vite que les effets indésirables disparaissaient. Il ne l'avait jamais vu malade ou même entendu hurler. Un hurlement qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il s'agenouilla à côté de son ami et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, le faisant pivoter pour qui lui fasse face. Le visage de son ami était déformé par la douleur, le sien commença à prendre les traits de la peur.

« Simon, qu'est-ce que t'as... réponds moi... Simon arrête ton cirque.. ça me fait pas rire... Simon!Simon! »

Pourtant Simon était loin de plaisanter, il se figea sur place, ses yeux étaient rouges vifs, une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître deux canines qui s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Simon se dégagea de l'emprise de son ami et baissa la tête la serrant de plus en plus fort entre ses mains. Il savait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait et cela faisait des années que cette sensation avait disparu. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et résonnait jusque dans ses tempes. Dans un moment de lucidité, il essaya de prononcer quelques mots à son ami, sa voix était tremblante et rempli de désespoir :

« Va-t-en… éloigne-toi …le plus vite… possible » son souffle était court et haletant.

« mais… je vais pas t'aband... » lui répondit son ami, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Simon lui hurla :

« Fais ce que je te dis Dorian… je ne pourrai pas me … me… contrôler plus… longtemps ».

Dorian se releva et à contre cœur, recula lentement toujours rempli d'effroi. Il garda ses yeux posés sur son ami en secouant la tête remplie d'incompréhension. Il ne voulait pas le quitter, il le connaissait depuis, maintenant, plus de 15 ans. Pourtant, maintenant, Dorian ne le reconnaissait plus, lui qui était si doux, si prévenant et surtout il ne l'avait jamais entendu hausser la voix, alors que là, il hurlait de douleur depuis plusieurs minutes. Ce n'était plus Simon. Il se tendit quelques peu et rapidement fit un demi-tour sur lui-même pour s'éloigner de son ami. A peine avait-il fait demi-tour qu'il se retrouva face à lui. Un sourire diabolique était apparu sur son visage. Dorian se figea de nouveau, les questions qui se lisaient dans ses yeux, se transformèrent en terreur, pétrifié sur place, son corps ne répondait plus.

Simon s'approcha de l'oreille de Dorian et dans un murmure, lui soupira :

« Trop tard… mon ami…. ».

Il se redressa et éclata de rire avant de replonger sa tête dans la gorge de son ami. Il y mit toute sa force, une violence telle qu'un morceau de chair fût détacher par les canines tranchantes du vampire. Un hurlement d'effroi retentit dans la ruelle. Dorian réussit à faire quelques pas chancelants en arrière, posa rapidement sa main sur sa blessure, le sang s'écoulait entre ses doigts traçant des lignes épaisses et grossières sur sa main. Son corps tremblait devant cette personne qui avait été Simon, il y a encore quelques minutes, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mêlant tristesse et peur. Il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur son ami qui riait tel un fou, une immense folie avait envahi son esprit, déformant son visage en haine et sa bouche recouverte de sang laissait entrevoir une langue avide de ce liquide carmin.

La vision de Dorian commençait à se troubler, le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler, il savait que, bientôt, tout serait terminé. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser lentement, il abandonnait.

« De toute façon mourir par la main de son ami n'est pas si terrible, dans quelques secondes tout sera terminé… » avait-il dit à l'attention de Simon.

« Détrompe toi, je vais m'amuser un peu plus avec toi avant de te vider complètement… » Répondit-il avec une voix semblant venir d'outre tombe. Il se rapprocha de Dorian en ricanant, s'accroupit face à lui et planta ses pupilles rougeâtres dans ses yeux embués par les larmes et à la limite de l'inconscience :

« Dis-moi…hum… il me semble qu'un jour tu m'avait dit que tu aurais bien aimé que je te transforme pour que tu puisses avoir l'immortalité… » lui dit Simon.

« Oui et… et… tu m'as dit que tu ne … le… le voulait pas car…car, la vie de… vampire… est.. une ….succession.. de… de tragédie… » avait répondu Dorian de sa voix enrouée causée par sa blessure à la gorge.

Cette réponse sonnait plus comme une prière pour que son ami sorte de sa folie meurtrière et qu'il redevienne l'être doux qu'il connaissait jadis.

Simon rigola à cette plainte et s'approcha de l'oreille de Dorian et avec un sourire de plus en plus étiré sur son visage, lui murmura :

« Oui… et je vais en vivre une de plus… ». Il planta ses crocs plus profondément que la première fois et aspira à grande gorgée ce liquide qu'il n'avait plus bu de cette façon depuis des années. Il fermait les yeux pendant que le sang se répandait dans sa gorge et qui lui procurait exaltation et jouissance. Soudain, il rouvrit les yeux, il sentait deux bras l'enlacer, le serrant fortement pendant quelques instants avant que l'étreinte ne se relâche et que les mains ne caressent une dernière fois son dos.

Dorian sentit les canines acérées de son ami perforer sa chair, il ouvrit ses yeux voilés en grand quelques secondes puis les referma tout en passant ses bras autour de son ami pour l'étreindre, faisant passer toute son amitié dans ce geste avant de se laisser partir et cala sa tête contre l'épaule de Somon pour humer son odeur une dernière fois.

Simon retira ses crocs quand il sentit que le pouls de Dorian s'était arrêté. Il releva la tête vers le ciel et un son de satisfaction sortit de sa bouche ouverte où le trop plein de sang s'écoulait goute à goute de ses canines pour finir sur son menton. Il se releva et posa ses yeux, encore avide de sang, sur le corps sans vie de Dorian.

« Plus... il m'en faut encore plus » dit-il. Il s'apprêtait à repartir en chasse, quand il fut couper dans son élan .

« Ne bouge plus » fit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna ,fit quelques pas dans la direction de la voix et distingua, aisément, une silhouette, malgré l'obscurité de la ruelle.

« je t'ai dit de rester où tu es » résonna la voix un peu plus froide qu'avant. Simon s'arrêta et recommença à rire.

« Ho… » fit-il.

« Je crois que je ne vais pas être obligé de chasser longtemps, on m'apporte mon repas sur un plateau.. » continua-t-il avec une assurance déconcertante.

Il entendit un soupir las et des pas qui se rapprochaient de lui lentement. La voix se fit de nouveau entendre :

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

Simon rigola de plus belle et lança :

« Parce que j'en ai eu envie, c'est tout… » en haussant les épaules.

« Je vais être obligé de t'arrêter, s'il te plait ne fais rien de stupide… » La voix était sûre et triste à la fois.

« Et… c'est toi qui va m'arrêter… » demanda le vampire sur un ton dédaigneux.

Un simple hochement de tête confirma ses dires. La personne s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Il prit quelques instants pour observer son interlocuteur. Il était plutôt petit par rapport à lui, sa tête devait lui arriver au milieu du torse, il lui semblait avoir un enfant en face de lui, mais son regard argent paraissait avoir traverser les âges. Une cicatrice rouge sang se dessinait sur le côté gauche de son visage, la marque peignait un pentacle sur le front reliant une fine ligne qui traversait son œil dessinant sous celui-ci une courbe sur sa cerne, comme pour le grimer, et qui se terminait au milieu de la joue. Sa corpulence allait de paire avec sa taille, fine, presque maigre. Un long manteau noir descendant jusqu'au chevilles, affinait d'autant plus le jeune garçon. Il rabaissa sa capuche laissant apparaître une bataille de mèches longues et courtes aux couleurs de la neige qui tranchaient avec la couleur sombre de son manteau. Le vampire fût surpris par l'apparence juvénile du jeune homme mais surtout parce qu'il lui souriait, un sourire triste et mélancolique. Seuls ses yeux empêchaient Simon de l'attaquer immédiatement, pourtant soumis à une folie sanguinaire. Ses yeux argents le fixaient sans jamais sourciller. Le garçon avança encore de quelques pas pour stopper à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Tu es un Ancien n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Simon. Une question qui resta sans réponse. Le garçon restait immobile toujours avec les prunelles argentés qui sondaient les siennes.

Simon était resté figés quelques minutes face à celui qui se dressait devant lui. Mais son avide soif de sang prit le contrôle de son esprits, de ses muscles et de ses sens. Rapidement, il prépara son attaque pour frapper, mais fût surpris car le garçon avait déjà disparu comme si les prunelles grises avaient prévu ce qu'il allait faire.

« Je t'ai dit de rester tranquille, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi » le jeune garçon venait de réitérer l'ordre donné quelques instants auparavant.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rester tranquille, j'ai faim et le bonus c'est qu'en te tuant et en buvant quelques gouttes de ton sang, j'absorberai tes pouvoirs » ricana Simon tout en se retournant pour lui faire face mais à peine avait-il fait demi-tour qu'il s'était encore évaporé.

« Hum… tu es une vraie anguille » ironisa-t-il.

« mais je t'aurai, sois en sûr… même si tu es un ancien, tu n'as l'air d'être très puissant, mais bon... tu feras quand même l'affaire pour ce soir...». Sur les doigts de Simon déformés de rage, des ongles aussi acérés que ses canines poussèrent de plus en plus pour former 10 longues griffes à l'extrémité.

« Ne fait pas ça » fit le garçon regardant Simon s'approcher à grande vitesse en hurlant sa soif de sang insatiable.

Le jeune garçon retira le gant noir de sa main gauche, ferma les yeux et baissa la tête de désespoir. Il n'avait plus le choix, c'était trop tard. Sa main était aussi noir que des ténèbres. Elle était légèrement déformée, les os de sa mains étaient saillants quand soudain en l'espace d'un millième de seconde elle se transforma, laissant le soin aux doigts de se transformer en longues griffes noires, luisantes et tranchantes, absolument sans le moindre défaut étant plus belles que la main en elle-même. Simon qui se rapprochait à une très grande vitesse eut juste le temps d'ouvrir ses yeux remplis de haine en grand, haine qui se transforma rapidement en stupeur puis en terreur quand il vit les griffes au bout de la main gauche de son adversaire. Il n'eut pas le temps de porter son attaque que les griffes noires se plantaient dans son torse, le stoppant net.

« Je…sais.. qui… tu..es » dit Simon dans un dernier soupir.

« Pardonne-moi » fit le jeune garçon d'une triste voix. Simon disparut dans un nuage de poussière et le jeune garçon ferma les yeux pour expier l'acte qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Cependant il se ressaisit rapidement quand il eut le pressentiment qu'un danger se rapprocher de lui à vive allure. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner et de reculer d'un pas pour éviter un éclair lumineux produit par une immense lame noire luisante et légèrement courbée. La violence du coup porté fit que le jeune garçon trébucha et tomba à la renverse et se retrouva assis face à la lame, qui maintenant faisait sa taille, la pointe à peine fichée dans le sol avait explosé le bitume sur une trentaine de centimètres. Le cratère continuait son œuvre avec de minces fissures qui se prolongeaient sur le goudron. Après l'observation des dégâts, son regard se porta sur la lame noire qui était à double tranchants. Ils étaient lustrés, semblable à des miroirs. Sur la partie la plus épaisse de la lame, l'ébauche d'une ligne blanche se frayait un chemin jusqu'à un manche fin qui reliait le métal noir sur à peine quelques centimètres. Sous la lame, il pût voir une autre forme sombre qui ressemblait à une serre d'aigle. A l'extrémité du manche, une fleur de lys, finement ciselée,trônait. Et à l'opposé de la première lame, une autre se profilait, plus petite mais certainement aussi dangereuse, elle était incurvée, la pointe semblait embrasser le manche et en son milieu, elle était sertie de quatre pierres rouges qui luisaient faiblement sous les rayons blafards de la lune.

_« Une véritable œuvre d'art »._ se dit-il. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était le moment de s'extasier.

Il suivait la manche long et fin du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit cachée par une main gantée. Grâce à sa vision, le jeune garçon réussit à distinguer la forme des doigts serrant l'arme, mêlant fermeté mais aussi douceur, qui avait failli le découper quelques secondes auparavant. Ils étaient longs, fins et délicats. Ses yeux gris restèrent quelques instants sur eux avant de laisser glisser son regard un peu plus haut, mais son observation s'arrêta car les doigts était la seule partie visible, le reste du corps étant recouvert d'une cape noire, fluide et ample. Pendant un instant, il crut que la main tenant la faux était apparue de nulle part et qu'elle avait une volonté propre.

Il cligna des yeux pour se ressaisir et les posa sur le haut de la cape où il discernait une capuche sous laquelle il devait y avoir un visage. Rien, il ne voyait rien, simplement le noir sous cette capuche semblable à un puits sans fond mais il se sentait observer par des yeux immobiles que lui ne pouvait voir. Le jeune garçon voulut se relever, mais un froissement de tissu à peine perceptible suivi d'un bruit sur le manche de l'arme qui résonna jusqu'à la lame pour finir dans un son aigu vibrant comme une note de musique, dissuadèrent Allen de faire le moindre geste qui pourrait lui être fatal. Il resta figé, malgré sa puissance il savait que la personne en face de lui était redoutable, il n'avait perçu sa présence qu'au moment de l'attaque. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là et ne l'avait pas non plus entendu s'approcher aussi près de lui. C'était une ombre qu'il avait en face de lui, sa perception aussi aiguisée soit-elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qui se dressait devant lui. Mais il sentait l'incroyable puissance que cette ombre dégageait.

La seule certitude qu'il avait à ce moment précis était qu'elle n'appartenait pas à la race des vampires et encore moins à celle des humains.

_Qui ou que pouvait bien être cette ombre? Et surtout quelles étaient ses intentions ? _Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête face aux ténèbres qui étaient immobiles, le dominant entièrement et qui peut-être aller le consumer peu à peu. Un autre froissement de tissu le sortit de ses pensées, ses yeux allèrent dans la direction du bruit. Il imagina sans peine que ce qui bougeait était le bras libre de cette ombre. Le mouvement était fluide et d'une lenteur irréelle, la cape se dégagea laissant entrevoir cette fois une main fine tenue par un poignet tout aussi fin, paume tournée vers le ciel. Le jeune garçon n'eut le temps que d'un battement de paupières pour s'apercevoir que dans cette main était apparu une sorte de grimoire. Un livre noir était fermé et reposé sur son dos muet en son milieu dans la paume. Les quatre coins étaient protégés par un métal brillant au couleur de l' argent . La reliure semblait être faite d'une matière noble , peut-être en cuir. Elle était lisse, aucune imperfection. Le livre était assez épais.

L'ombre exerça une légère pression sur le livre et écarta ses longs doigts, pour laisser le livre libre de tout mouvement. Alors le livre s'éleva de quelques centimètres au dessus de son soutien et s'ouvrit en son milieu. Les pages se mirent à tourner toutes seules. La blancheur de ces dernières tranchaient avec les ténèbres qui les entouraient. Le grimoire recherchait quelque chose, en avant puis en arrière plusieurs fois. Après son balai aérien, les pages s'arrêtèrent et le livre reprit sa place dans la paume de main.

La cape se froissa de nouveau pour porter le livre à hauteur. Une voix s'éleva rauque, suave, froide et monotone à peine souffler sous la capuche puis prononça ces deux mots qui tétanisèrent complètement le jeune garçon:

_« Allen… Walker »._

**XOXOX**

_Un dos muet: Sur la tranche du livre, l'endroit où n'apparait aucune information, ni sur le titre, ni sur l'auteur._

_En revanche pour vous faire une idée bien précise sur la faux je vous conseille d'aller sur _ _.com/gallery/?offset=24_

_L'image est « death 03 », vous pouvez pas la rater. Au passage c'est un anime artiste chinois et je kiffe son travail._

**XOXOX**

_Voilà ! c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre, aller quelques com siou plait que je sache où je vais._

_Merci d'avance._


	3. Confrontation

_Auteur: Moi_

_Disclaimer: Personnages appartenant à Miss Katsura Hoshino_

_Couple: Allen Walker, Yû Kanda_

_Rating: Très soft_

_Un grand merci à Shigure-sensei et Eskarina Rozemblum pour leur reviews et qui, par la même occasion, ont floodé ma boite mail... Vengeance prévue... Vous inquiétez pas, je vous aurai..._

_Chapitre 2: Confrontation._

_« Allen... Walker »_.

Ces deux mots résonnaient dans la tête du jeune homme. Ils tournaient en rond dans son esprit. Cette ombre venait de prononcer son nom en regardant dans un livre qui avait fait les recherches par sa propre volonté. Allen était de plus en plus figé, il était impressionné mais en même temps, un sentiment de peur s'empara de lui. Ses mots restaient coincer dans sa gorge. Il déglutit péniblement. Le seul son qu'il parvint à produire ressembla à un:

« Hein? ».

L'ombre qui était restée immobile jusqu'à lors, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et sa voix se fit de nouveau entendre:

« Tu ne connais pas ton propre nom? ».

La surprise grandissait dans ses yeux. _« Elle parle et elle connait mon nom! » _pensa-t-il sur le moment. Il gardait ses yeux argentés ouverts, s'empêchant de battre des paupières pour ne pas perdre de vue un instant les ténèbres qui se dressaient devant lui. Pour lui, c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour éviter de probables attaques fulgurantes.

Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne venait et que son interlocuteur semblait déconnecté de la réalité, l'ombre soupira d'impatience et fit claquer sa langue sèchement:

« Tu-t'appelles-bien-Allen-Walker? » en insistant bien sur chaque mot pour que le jeune garçon comprenne bien ce qu'elle venait de lui demander.

Le dénommé Allen tressaillit imperceptiblement. Il finit par murmurer un faible:

« O-Oui ». Il ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça auparavant, mais là c'était différent, cette ombre devant lui était comme encrée dans le sol et le regard qu'il sentait posé sur lui sans pour autant le voir lui-même intensifiait cette sensation de mal être. Ce regard invisible lui donnait l'impression d'être sondé au plus profond de lui-même empêchant toute tentative de mensonge.

« tss... » fit l'ombre sensiblement irritée mais elle poursuivit:

« Pourquoi avoir tué un de tes semblables, vampire? ».

Plus le temps passé et plus Allen se perdaient dans ses pensées, en plus de savoir son nom, il connaissait sa nature.

Pour toute explication, il osa détourner le regard pour le porter sur le corps de Dorian qui gisait contre un des murs de la ruelle mais revint rapidement sur l'ombre. Elle fit de même pour fixer le cadavre quelques instants et sa tête se retourna de nouveau sur Allen avec une extrême lenteur et reprit:

« Et? ».Sa voix était mêlée d'impatience mais aussi de suspicion.

Allen reprenait lentement ses esprits, il posa ses yeux sur la faux qui comme le corps de son propriétaire, mis à part un bras et une tête, était restée inerte. Quand soudain, Il prit appui sur ses deux mains pour propulser son corps vers l'arrière qui s'éleva au dessus du bitume passant ses jambes au delà de sa tête pour retomber comme un chat sur ses pieds à quelques pas de l'ombre creusant un espace largement suffisant pour lui permettre de préparer sa défense. Malgré la rapidité avec laquelle il exécuta son acrobatie, il se retrouva avec la plus petite lame de la faux qui frôlait sa gorge. Il déglutit péniblement et sa pomme d'Adam vint caresser le tranchant. Il ressentit une légère brulure.

_« De l'argent »_ se dit-il.

L'ombre perçut rapidement les intentions du vampire, le grimoire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et à peine le vampire était-il retombé sur ses pieds, qu'elle avait déjà retiré sa faux fichée dans le sol et la faisait pivoter dans les airs d'un mouvement rapide et gracieux pour permettre à la lame aux quatre pierres de trouver l'emplacement idéal sur le jeune homme.

Allen fixa son adversaire pour tenter de parer toute attaque ou éventuellement pour trouver une faille dans sa défense. Les bras tout aussi fins que ses mains étaient parfaitement en place sur l'arme. Habiles et puissants, attaque et défense tout était parfait, pour le moment il n'existait aucune ouverture pour qu'Allen puisse puisse passer à l'offensive.

Pendant qu'il avait bondi il avait, lui aussi, activé ses griffes et en un mouvement elles allèrent percuter la lame. Le choc produisit un son vibrant et lancinant. Allen recula de quelques pas, la faux lui donnait l'impression qu'elle dansait dans les airs avant de s'abattre sur lui une nouvelle fois. Il posta son bras en position de défense, seule option qu'il avait pour le moment, quand la faux vint le frapper de nouveau, une lutte pour dominer l'autre venait de s'engager,des étincelles apparurent quand les griffes et la grande lame se touchaient, lumière maladroite entre ses armes ténébreuses. Allen semblait avoir retrouver l'usage de la parole et tout en repoussant la faux qui résistait s'écria:

« C'est quoi ton problème? »

« Toi! » fit l'ombre tout en préparant une attaque qui retomba une nouvelle fois sur les griffes, cette fois-ci la lame resta sur le bras armé et l'ombre exerça une pression sur le manche pour essayer de défaire la défense du vampire.

« hein! Mais pourquoi? ». Allen se laissa aller encore une fois dans ses pensées et de ce fait la faux était en train de se rapprocher dangereusement de ses yeux. Mais il repoussa l'inévitable de quelques instants.

De très longues minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le début du combat, les armes s'entrechoquaient laissant derrière elles, des sons qui allaient se perdre contre les murs, sonnant comme un requiem joué pour l'un ou l'autre si le duel s'éternisait d'avantage.

« Tu as abattu un de tes semblables et peut-être un humain sans le moindre remord » lui répondit la voix..

« Heeeein! Tu te trompes complètement, c'est pas moi qui est tué l'humain... ». Sa voix tremblait, il commençait à fatiguer, il n'avait pas affronté d'adversaire aussi puissant depuis très longtemps.

« J'ai..j'ai.. essayé de le...le sauver...mais...mais je suis...suis arrivé … trop tard » continua-t-il.

« Ha oué? » rétorqua la voix ironiquement,

« Et tu penses que je vais te croire? ». Tout comme Allen la voix de l'ombre commençait à s'essouffler. Mais Allen n'y fit pas attention trop concentré à essayer de parer les coups et en même temps à se justifier:

« Le vampire avait ...perdu...la... la raison... je... je..devais...l'arrêter. C'est..c'est lui qui as tué l'humain. J'ai...tenté de.. le..le résonner...mais... son instinct primaire...avait..av...repris le dessus..» cria Allen à bout de souffle.

A l'annonce de ces mots l'ombre retira sa faux du bras d'Allen et recula de quelques pas souples et rapides en gardant la lame vers le haut, en travers de son corps lui offrant une défense parfaite. Allen choqué par cette attitude eut juste le temps d'apercevoir sous la capuche deux mèches de cheveux sombres mais luisantes longues et parfaitement identiques qui entouraient une infime partie d'un visage. Allen ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cette peau semblait lisse et assez claire et que sous le voile des ténèbres devait se cacher quelque chose de beaucoup plus lumineux.

Il fut stopper dans son observation par ses propres pas chancelants dû au retrait soudain de la faux sur son bras et la force qu'il avait exercé pour repousser l'arme le firent vaciller vers l'avant. Il n'était pas loin de la chute quand il entendit la voix refaire un son déjà entendu avant:

« tss.. ».

Allen retrouva l'équilibre, mais le dédain de la voix l'énervait quelque peu. Il était usé mais retrouva un tempérament légèrement impulsif et haussa un peu le ton:

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Et d'abord qui es-tu? ». Depuis sa rencontre avec ce spectre, il avait été totalement submergé par les émotions. Laissant libre cours à ses pensées, la surprise, l'incompréhension, la peur même lui avaient fait perdre ses moyens et il avait été dominé du début à la fin du combat. Cependant le fait que l'ombre arrête le combat d'elle-même le rassura quelque peu.

Un silence pesant s'installait lentement, Allen reprit la parole rempli de méfiance mais tout autant assuré:

« Tu vas me dire qui tu es à la fin? Tu m'attaques sans aucune raison apparente... ha si... c'est vrai mais comme tu n'as pas pris le temps de demander, tu t'es planté sur toute la ligne... non … pas toute... tu avais raison sur mon nom, comment tu l'a su, ça, ça reste un mystère, mais à part ça... pfff... rien, nada, peau de balle... tout faux. » Allen s'étonna lui-même du ton ironique qu'il employait et il pensa _« c'est p'tre pas le moment... », _mais il continua quand même:

« En parlant de mon nom, c' était quoi ce livre qui est apparu comme ça tout à l'heure? Hein.. ». Allen était campé sur ses pieds donnant l'impression d'être sûr de lui, mais au fond, ce qui le gênait c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les intentions de cette ombre, qui décidément n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à ses questions. Elle lui faisait face aussi immobile que lui, maintenant seuls les deux mèches de cheveux s'évadaient de la capuche et s'envolaient mollement caressant la cape sous une fine brise. Allen commençait à s'impatienter:

« ho...ho... ? T'es toujours là? » en agitant son bras devant la cape sombre et en baissant légèrement la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir un peu plus de ce visage qui s'était dévoilé en partie durant leur combat.

« tss.. fit de nouveau la voix. Allen sursauta légèrement et se redressa.

« Il a fallu que je tombe sur un bavard » continua la voix passablement irritée.

« Que.. Quoi? C'est moi le bavard? » rétorqua Allen.

« Dis donc t'as pas mal aux dents toi, c'est toi qui m'attaque, qui me fait un tour de passe-passe et recommence à m'attaquer.. je-suis-un-petit-peu-en-droit, mais juste un peu, hein! de te DEMANDER CE QUI SE PASSE? » avait-il continué en haussant la voix sur les derniers mots de la phrase et en dodelinant de la tête.

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut » lui répondit la voix froide en le narguant.

« Oué...oué peut-être... ça n'empêche que j'ai le droit de savoir. Allen venait d'être piqué au vif par la réponse, vexé, il fronça un peu plus les sourcils et son visage enfantin commença à prendre les traits d'une mine boudeuse et marmonna quelques mots de plus:

« Je ..je peux au moins savoir comment tu connais mon nom si c'est pas trop demander à cape-man... ». Il entendit l'ombre ricaner doucement. C'en était trop pour lui, elle le narguait ouvertement et en plus Allen était totalement déstabilisé. Son corps qui était immobile depuis quelques temps commença à s'agiter, tapant du pied sur le sol il attrapa son bras gauche avec sa main droite et commença à tapoter le muscle noir de ses doigts.

« Très bien... » fit la voix dans un soupir. Allen se figea de nouveau, l'agacement et l'impatience avaient disparu avec ces deux mots laissant la place à une certaine excitation.

« Mais d'abord, je veux que tu désactives ton arme » ordonna-t-elle.

« Qu..Quoi? Mais bien sûr, je désactive mon arme et tu veux peut être que je me jette sur ta faux pour te simplifier le trav... »? Allen n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'ombre avait déjà levé son bras armé au-dessus de sa tête et fit faire à sa faux un tour complet sur elle-même. Une fois qu'elle fût arrêtée, elle commença à onduler lentement,les deux lames se joignirent en une seule, longue et fine, et le manche s'élargit un peu au fur et à mesure qu'il rétrécissait. Dans la main de l'ombre, la faux s'était transformé en un magnifique katana noir, les quatre pierres étaient réapparues sur la garde et la ligne blanche se dessinait sur le long de la lame noire toute aussi tranchante. Elle rabaissa son bras d'un coup vif, la katana fendit l'air dans un sifflement et se retrouva parallèle au corps de son détenteur.

« Maintenant, désactive ton arme.. » ordonna une nouvelle fois la voix.

Allen était subjugué par le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister, il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil, pourtant il avait eu son lot de surprise, mais à ce moment précis c'était au-delà de tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ses yeux argents étaient envahis par la surprise et l'incompréhension teintés, malgré lui de peur et de méfiance.

« Oï, tu m'écoutes » fit la voix exaspérée.

Allen se ressaisit et en un bref et vif geste du bras, les griffes laissèrent leur place à ses doigts. Il l'avait fait inconsciemment, car l'ombre avait toujours son katana, mais la posture qu'elle avait n'était en rien menaçante pour lui.

Elle releva le bras tenant le katana, ce qui fit reculer Allen un peu surpris et se méfiant un peu plus, elle écarta légèrement sa cape dévoilant un fourreau sur sa hanche gauche et rengaina le sabre noir. Ses mouvements étaient lents, souples et amples. Une parfaite maîtrise de son arme, ils étaient entièrement accordés.

L'ombre releva son bras gauche, la paume de sa main tournée vers le ciel et de nouveau le livre réapparut et reprit sa place au creux de la main. Il recommença son balai avant de se fixer sur une page. L'ombre s'approcha d'Allen à pas feutrés ne faisant que bruisser sa cape. Quand il fut à quelques centimètres d'Allen, il lui tendit le livre face à ses yeux toujours remplis de surprise. Allen posa son regard sur la page; mais le releva vite vers l'ombre et lui dit:

« Heu... qu'est-ce que je suis censé voir? » La page était vierge.

Soudain, un doigt long et fin vint se poser sur un point précis de la page. Suite à cette légère pression des lettres, puis des mots commencèrent à apparaître pour finir en phrase. Allen secoua la tête, plus la nuit avançait, moins il comprenait ce qui lui arrivait. Il venait d'apprendre, encore une fois, quelque chose de nouveau qui lui était impossible quelques secondes avant. Posant ses yeux sur les phrases qui venaient de se former, alors qu'il pensait que plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner désormais, il se figea complétement, levant les mains vers le livre pour le serrer fermement et ses yeux qui allaient du livre à l'ombre, de l'ombre au livre, faisant des va et viens insensés pendant plusieurs secondes. Il bégaya quelques mots:

« Mais qui es-tu bon sang? ». Allen ne savait plus où est-ce qu'il se trouvait, ces quelques phrases l'avaient totalement bouleversé, il lâcha le livre laissant ses bras ballants le long de son corps et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. Son regard se fit lointain, les yeux remplis de stupeur et de questions. L'ombre s'agenouilla devant lui et retourna le livre face à elle pour qu'elle puisse lire à voix haute:

_« Allen Walker, né le 25 décembre 1873 - Abandonné par ses parents à l'âge de 5 ans, à cause de la malformation de son bras, il fût recueilli par Mana Walker décédé (cause et date voir paragraphe antérieur) quand il avait 8 ans. _

_Il est élevé ensuite par Marian Cross vampire âgé de plus de 500 ans. Après avoir été utilisé pour subvenir aux besoins de son maître, en travaillant dans divers secteurs, il commença à apprendre le jeu et diverses techniques de tricherie. _

_Le maniement des cartes lui permit de développer une certaine agilité avec son bras gauche qui se révéla être une arme redoutable quand il eut 15 ans. Suite à un accident grave, le dénommé Marian Cross décida de le transformer, avant de disparaître, mais son bras gauche repoussa quelque temps le virus des êtres de la nuit, la transition a été difficile laissant une cicatrice rouge sang indélébile sur son visage et ses cheveux changèrent radicalement de couleur dû au choc provoqué par la violence de la transformation_

_Cause du rejet: Inconuue. _

_Allen Walker est décédé le 18 février 1891 en tant qu'être humain à l'âge de 17 ans._

_Il travaille, depuis lors, au sein de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. »_

Allen n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait lu ces quelques lignes qui retraçaient sa vie humaine. Lui-même l'avait quelque peu oubliée. Il était devenu vampire depuis plus deux siècles. Il releva la tête vers l'ombre qui était toujours accroupie face à lui et balbutia ces quelques mots:

«Comment sais-tu tout ça? ». Il attendit quelques secondes avant que la voix ne lui réponde:

«C'est une partie de mon travail de savoir qui est en face de moi».

Allen posa ses mains devant lui, les bras tendus, comme pour l'empêcher de sombrer encore plus et souffla de nouveau:

«Ton travail? … Dis-moi qui es tu s'il te plait? ». L'ombre pencha la tête sur le côté un nouvelle fois, là c'était elle qui était un peu perdue face à la détresse du vampire, c'était nouveau pour elle et tout en portant ses mains sur la capuche pour la rabattre en arrière elle annonça:

«Je suis un... Shinigami ».

**XOXOX**

_Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Merci beaucoup._


	4. Allié malgré lui

_Auteur: Moi _

_Disclaimer: Ce sont les fils de Hoshino-sama_

_Couples: Allen Walker, Yû Kanda_

_Rating: encore du soft_

_Merci pour vos reviews les louloutes ça fait plaisir d'avoir autant de com positifs... j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je suis hystérique derrière mon pc... bon enfin breeeeef._

_Avant tout je tiens à remercier shigure-sensei et Eskarina Rozemblum pour leur com et leur correction._

_Mais aussi un merci un peu spécial pour Allen-kun-Mellok qui me soutient depuis ma première fic. Un très très très grand merci._

_Chapitre 3: Allié malgré lui._

_«Je suis un... Shinigami »._

Allen releva sensiblement la tête, son regard se posa sur le visage de l'ombre.

« Ho... » fit-il. Il était encore sous le choc des révélations du livres. Les phrases se répétaient dans sa tête telle une litanie. Il était toujours les bras appuyés sur le sol, il se redressa lentement, mais resta à genoux, ses jambes n'étaient pas encore assez solide pour le soutenir.

La sensation d'être sondé au plus profond de lui s'intensifia d'avantage quand il découvrit, pour la première fois, le regard de l'ombre. Le silence revint moins pesant, Allen détailla le visage asiatique de l'ombre,un ovale parfait,des lignes fines et fluides, un teint de marbre, une expression froide mais ni violente, ni haineuse, malgré un froncement de ses fins sourcils au dessus de deux prunelles sombres comme la nuit qui le dévisageaient. Les deux mèches ténébreuses qui rejoignaient une frange finement ciselée ne faisaient qu'accentuer d'avantage la sensation d'être épié jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Le reste des cheveux était noués en queue de cheval ils semblaient aussi doux et souple que de la soie. La brise légère les faisait s'élever lentement de gauche à droite venant se réfugier jusqu'au bas de son dos quand le vent décida de les laisser tranquille.

Le shinigami restait là, immobile à fixer Allen, ce dernier était troublé. Pour essayer d'échapper a ce regard, Allen détourna les yeux et et se remit sur ses pieds sans mouvement brusque. Il épousseta rapidement son manteau, plus pour reprendre ses esprits que pour sa propreté. L'ombre s'était relevée également et le dominait largement par sa taille mais aussi par l'âge que lui donnait son physique.

Ce fût Allen qui brisa le silence, il releva légèrement la tête pour planter ses prunelles grises dans celles dont la couleur semblait être l'opposé parfait.

« Shi-shinigami? ». Ce dernier accentua le froncement de sourcils qui rendit son regard encore plus perçant qu'il ne l'était. Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Questionna Allen.

Le shinigami soupira d'impatience et répondit assez froidement:

« Pour un vampire vieux de plus de deux siècles, tu es un peu idiot!»

« Dieu de la mort, faucheuse, … ça te parle mieux comme ça? » ricana le shinigami.

« Oui...non » répondit Allen,

« Je sais très bien ce que veut dire shinigami... ne me traite pas d'idiot... mais, heu.. je crois que tu as perdu la raison » ajouta Allen

« Les shinigami n'existe pas, hein?, ce sont des légendes, des mythes au Japon... »

« Les vampires étaient aussi des légendes, il y a encore un siècle » coupa le shinigami.

« Hein? Oui c'est vrai, mais... » Allen s'interrompit en repensant aux évènements qu'il avait vécu et cherchait une explication plus logique. Sa phrase resta en suspens, il ne trouvait rien.

Durant sa longue vie, il avait souvent été au Japon, il avait lu plusieurs histoires, des contes pour enfant. Mais rien de ce qu'il avait lu se rapprocher de près ou de loin à ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir.

« A part la faux et la cape » murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Le shinigami soupira une nouvelle fois. Il remit sa capuche et commença à s'éloigner d'Allen. Ce dernier sortit de ces pensées quand il vit que l'ombre allait disparaître.

« Hey! Attends un peu ». Mais l'ombre l'ignora et continua son chemin. D'un pas rapide et souple, Allen rattrapa sans mal le shinigami et se posta devant lui.

« on n'a pas fini... » souffla Allen.

Le shinigami s'arrêta un instant, mais fit un pas de côté pour contourner l'obstacle blanc qui se dressait devant lui, mais s'arrêta de nouveau car Allen en avait fait de même. Il refit le même mouvement plusieurs fois à droite puis à gauche, mais en face de lui Allen reproduisait à chaque fois son geste. La patience du shinigami était mise à rude épreuve avec ce vampire et se traduit par un nouveau soupir et lança d'une voix passablement énervé:

« Dégage de mon chemin, j'ai pas le temps de jouer... ».

Allen resta planté devant lui sans répondre, son regard avait changé laissant place à la détermination.

« tss... »rajouta la voix. Allen reprit la parole:

« Tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir ». L'ombre se figea légèrement, il ne l'avait pas entendu parler comme ça depuis leur rencontre, mais se ressaisit assez vite:

« Ho...tu me donnes des ordres? »

« Ce n'est pas un ordre, je voudrais juste comprendre »

« je t'ai déjà dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut »

Allen ne cilla pas, l'ombre porta sa main droite sur la garde du katana qu'il avait rangé auparavant. Mais Allen resta de marbre.

_« Il ne bougera pas » _se dit l'ombre.

« Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi mais si c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour arriver à mes fins, je n'hésiterai pas.. ». Sa voix était claire, douce, mais il était sûr de lui. Les questions qui se posaient finiraient par avoir des réponses et s'il fallait passer par un nouveau combat, cette fois-ci, il ne se laisserait pas abuser. Allen réactiva son bras mais le laissa le long de son corps pour montrer qu'il était capable d'aller jusqu'au bout.

L'ombre ne répondit pas.

Ils étaient aussi immobiles l'un que l'autre, restant sur leur décision respective. Dans cette ruelle se jouait quelque chose d'inédit dont l'issue était encore incertaine, soit une terrible bataille dont la violence pourrait détruire cette petite voie, soit un semblant de paix aux révélations que pourrait faire le shinigami. Des éclats de rire fusèrent derrière eux, des couches-tard qui sortaient du Black Pearl, mais aucun des deux n'y prêta attention. Les rires s'éloignèrent laissant place une nouvelle fois au silence.

Ce silence devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour Allen , mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il ne devait pas lâcher une once de terrain au shinigami, car s'il le faisait, il perdrait ce combat silencieux et toutes les réponses qu'il attendait s'évanouiraient avec l'ombre.

Quant au shinigami, il se devait de garder le silence, c'était une règle qu'il ne pouvait pas contourner. Cependant, il ne savait pas pourquoi il restait là, il avait la possibilité de s'échapper quand il le voulait, mais le vampire qu'il avait devant lui avait quelque chose qui le retenait malgré lui. Peut-être sa détermination, ou sa combativité dont il avait fait preuve durant leur duel, il n'arrivait pas à définir son attitude.

Allen n'y tenant plus brisa le silence tout en gardant son assurance dans la voix:

« Je te demande juste de m'expliquer comment tu me connais »

« je te l'ai déjà dit » répondit le shinigami.

Allen fut assez surpris qu'il lui réponde aussi rapidement. Il se détendit quelque peu et continua:

« Oui, c'est un de tes nombreuses tâches, je sais, mais c'est assez vague, je voudrais juste comprendre. Tu connais des choses sur moi et j'aimerai en connaître sur toi aussi »

« je n'en ai pas le droit. » L'ombre recula légèrement, ses mots étaient sortis d'entre ses lèvres sans qu'elle le veuille. Allen en profita pour gagner du terrain.

« Comment ça tu n'as pas le droit? ». Malgré sa curiosité grandissante, Allen restait calme et poursuivit:

« Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez, maintenant il est hors de question que je te laisse t'échapper et...»

Il se pencha légèrement en avant et sourit avec malice avant de reprendre:

« Un défaut est TRES dur à contrôler ».

Le shinigami soupira, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir ouvert la bouche. En face de lui, il avait un mur, un vampire qui ne lâcherai pas prise.

« Tss.. » plus pour lui-même que pour Allen. Lentement il sortit son sabre qui émit un sifflement.

Allen sursauta le faisant se redresser et lever son arme pour se défendre. Il s'arrêta de sourire et fronça les sourcils se préparant, malgré lui, pour le combat.

L'ombre plaça son arme pointe vers le bas et en un coup sec le planta dans le sol. Au moment même où la lame se ficha dans le sol, une lumière vive apparut. Le shinigami murmura quelques mots, la lumière brilla d'une couleur bleue et commença à dessiner un cercle autour du sabre qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus laissant apparaître quelques motifs ressemblant à des kanjis. Le cercle arrêta d'augmenter son diamètre jusqu'à ce que les deux personnes se retrouvent en son centre.

Allen se redressa rapidement et recula légèrement quand le shinigami sortit son sabre. Inconsciemment, il posta son bras en position de défense devant son ventre. Mais il le laissa retomber quand il vit que le sabre allait perforer le sol. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants ébloui par une lumière étrange. Il les rouvrit prudemment et leva sa main pour les protéger tout en observant ce qu'il se passait. L'ombre énonça quelques mots, une incantation qu'Allen ne comprit pas et la lumière se mit à lécher le sol, la ligne se rapprochait peu à peu de lui, il fit deux petits pas en arrière, cependant la lumière était déjà à ses pieds et un signe passa sous la semelle de sa chaussure pour finalement s'arrêter un peu plus loin derrière lui. La lumière baissait peu à peu, Allen enleva sa main et regarda autour de lui. L'ombre n'avait toujours pas bouger.

Soudain, en un mouvement vif, l'ombre rengaina son sabre et lui dit ironiquement:

« C'est parti ».

Allen n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre et poussa un petit cri de surprise, il était en train de perdre l'équilibre. Il ferma les yeux inconsciemment et quand il les rouvrit, ce fût le choc. Il n'était plus en ville. Il tourna sur lui-même assez vite pour essayer de se repérer, il reconnut le shinigami en face de lui, mais le paysage lui était inconnu. Complètement déboussolé, il perdit l'équilibre précaire qu'il avait réussi préserver. Quelques secondes auparavant, il était entouré de béton et il se retrouvait au bord d'un lac, il était debout sur du bitume puis l'instant d'après il était lourdement tombé assis dans de l'herbe humide de rosée. Le paysage autour de lui commençait à tourner, il ferma les yeux pour arrêter le manège mais son esprit était tout aussi agité. Il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains, il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur et rouvrit très lentement ses paupières.

Le shinigami qui assistait à la scène esquissa un sourire moqueur. Il s'approcha lentement du vampire complètement perdu, il s'agenouilla et enleva sa capuche.

« C'est toujours comme ça la première fois » lui murmura-t-il sur un ton aussi moqueur que son sourire.

Allen releva la tête, son esprit encore perturbé, il réussit à prononcer quelques mots:

« Qu-Quoi? La première fois de quoi? Et où est-ce qu'on est? ... j'ai mal au crâne... »

Le shinigami soupira et lui souffla:

«Tss... décidément, t'es vraiment un idiot! Réfléchis un peu... à ton avis comment t'es arrivé là? »

« Hé, ho! tu permets cape-man... c'est peut-être facile pour toi, mais moi là, je nage en plein délire... »rétorqua Allen sur la défensive avant de poursuivre:

« Attends un peu... » tout en reprenant ses esprits et en lâchant sa tête qui recommença à faire le tour du décor pour mieux le détailler. Le soleil commençait à se lever, quelques nuages bloquaient les premiers rayons de l'astre, abandonnant leur blancheur pour s'offrir un panel de couleurs pastelles qui allait du bleu-gris en passant par le rose pâle et finissant par un doux orangé. Il releva légèrement la manche de son manteau pour regardait quelle heure affichait sa montre: 1h30 AM. Il s'en étonna, il ne pensait pas que le temps était passé aussi vite, mais en déduit rapidement qu'il n'était plus aux États-Unis.

« un portail... la marque au sol était un portail » s'exclama-t-il en reposant son regard sur le visage du shinigami. Un hochement de tête lui fit comprendre qu'il avait raison.

« OOOk, ça ...d'accord... mais ça n'explique rien... et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as amené ici? » demanda le vampire blanc sur la défensive et encore perturbé.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas le droit de parler... Baka... » soupira le shinigami de plus en plus exaspéré pas le comportement du vampire.

« Ha oué? Et alors... qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux... » Allen ne finit pas sa phrase. Le shinigami lui lança un regard noir qui l'empêcha de poursuivre ses sarcasmes. Il déglutit puis baissa les yeux et reprit tranquillement:

« Je suis désolé, mais si tu n'as pas le droit de parler pourquoi m'as tu amené ici? ». il releva la tête et vit que le regard noir avait changé, il était tout aussi sombre mais il remarqua une pointe d'étonnement qui lui fût confirmée:

« Je ne sais pas » soupira l'ombre.

Allen sursauta sur le coup, le mystère autour du shinigami s'épaississait de plus en plus.

« Écoute, heu... je sais pas ce que tu veux, mais moi si... alors si tu ne peux rien me dévoiler, humm... attends voir... » levant les yeux au ciel pour mieux réfléchir

« C'est bon … je sais...alors écoute,je vais essayer de deviner ce que tu n'as le droit de me dire et si j'ai raison, hoche seulement la tête pour me le confirmer. Tu as le droit de faire ça? » Allen usa de toute sa diplomatie pour apprivoiser le shinigami qui, finalement, hocha la tête pour signifier son consentement. Maintenant qu'il était avec lui, il fallait être prudent et rusé. Allen fouilla dans ses souvenirs, il essaya de se rappeler les contes qui parlait de ces dieux, même si les histoires étaient pure fiction, elles pourraient lui être utile,mais il valait mieux éviter de le brusquer voire même de le contrarier sinon son plan tomberait à l'eau, alors il se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix qu'elle paraisse la plus douce et avenante possible et commença:

« Humm...Peux-tu juste me dire où on est? C'est juste pour savoir que je me repère... »

« Irlande » fit simplement le shinigami.

Allen surpris recommença à contempler le paysage qui s'éclaircissait de plus en plus. Une lande à perte de vue, un lac où luisaient quelques vaguelettes caressées par les premiers rayons du soleil. Un paysage vierge de toute civilisation, ce qui était extrêmement rare. Un contrée sauvage mais qui était apaisante.

« Merci » lui répondit-il simplement en souriant.

Le shinigami s'attendait à ce que le vampire blanc explose de rage d'avoir parcouru des milliers de kilomètres en quelques secondes mais il se redressa légèrement, étonné par cette simple réponse et par ce visage souriant. Depuis le début de la conversation, il était accroupi face à Allen, finalement il se détendit un peu avant de prendre la position du lotus, plus confortable. Au comportement du vampire, il savait que ça allait être long. Il sourit intérieurement devant son bavardage incessant. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement, pourquoi faisait-il cela, il n'avait toujours pas trouver la réponse. Il avait toujours était seul durant ses missions, pourquoi aujourd'hui s'était-il affublé de sa compagnie. Il pourrait peut-être lui fournir des renseignements, mais pour cela il devait d'abord coopérer. Il fût sorti de ses pensées par sa voix:

« Vous existez depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas? ». Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Je peux au moins savoir ton nom, pure politesse ».Il resta immobile réfléchissant.

« Je vais pas t'appeler cape-man si on doit faire équipe ». Allen se mordit la lèvre et se gifla mentalement. Le shinigami tiqua à ses paroles:

« De quoi tu parles? Quelle équipe? ». Il fixa les prunelles grises du vampire rempli de gêne et il comprit.

« tu as lu dans mes pensées... espèce de.. ». en lui lançant un regard empli de colère.

« Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles? Bien sûr que non » rétorqua Allen un sourire faussement innocent sur le visage.

« Je ne suis pas idiot comme toi, bien tenté mais c'est raté... surtout quand on a à faire à un tricheur doublé d'un manipulateur comme toi... »

« Ok, ok, ok, oui c'est bon mais seulement en surface pour savoir...je n'aime pas ce pouvoir, j'ai l'impression d'être un voyeur dans l'esprit des gens ». se défendit Allen. Il l'avait démasqué trop tôt comment en était-il arrivé là, c'était pourtant sa spécialité le bluff.

« ... »

« Écoute, si j'avais voulu, à l'heure qu'il est, j'aurai eu les réponses à mes questions, mais c'était l'une de tes lois, alors je l'ai respectée. Si je n'avais pas été troublé dès le début par ta présence, mon don se serait activé de lui-même. Il est lié à mon état d'esprit. » Lui expliqua Allen posément comme pour s'excuser de ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Il observa longuement le shinigami, puis il ajouta:

« je ne sais pas en quoi consiste ta mission, j'en déduis juste qu'elle doit être très importante pour que vous apparaissiez. Sinon on aurait appris votre existence depuis longtemps... mais je.. » il s'arrêta car le shinigami esquissa un léger sourire qui en disait long.

« Quoi? » rétorqua Allen.

« Nous vivons parmi l'Humanité depuis la nuit des temps... » souffla le shinigami. Même s'il ne voulait pas parler, il était tombé sur un vampire curieux et qui en plus lisait dans les pensées.

« ho.. » répondit Allen

« Arrête de faire l'étonné à chaque fois que je te dis quelque chose.. » Claqua-t-il d'une seule traite.

« hein? » Là, le shinigami laissa tomber sa tête qui oscilla légèrement.

« Aller, c'est bon je t'ai assez vu, je m'en vais.. » dit-il en se relevant.

« Non, non, attends..excuse-moi, c'est que.. je sais pas quoi penser.. la situation est tellement bizarre que je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je m'interdis de lire dans tes pensées, donc c'est un peu normal que je sois surpris, Non? » supplia Allen en se relevant à son tour.

« Et puis, je peux peut-être t'aider pour ta mission? »

Le shinigami haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Non, non et non je sais pas en quoi consiste ta mission, je te l'ai déjà dit » répondit Allen à la question silencieuse.

« tss.. tu me lâcheras pas hein? »

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris » _pensa le shinigami.

« Ben, je sais pas moi non plus mais maintenant qu'on est là ... »Allen fût coupé dans sa phrase par un shinigami qui se jeta sur lui en l'empoignant par le col de son manteau et qui le souleva légèrement:

« Relis encore une seule fois dans mes pensées et je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus rien faire du tout...compris...Moyashi? »

« hey! ...Moya-quoi? Je m'appelle Allen cape-man... ». La main sur le col du vampire se fit un peu plus ferme:

« C'est compris Moyashi? J'ai pas entendu ta réponse »

« Oué oué c'est bon, lâche-moi maintenant »

« tss... » souffla-t-il en laissant retomber le vampire.

Après qu'il se soit massé la gorge, il énonça d'une voix enfantine, haute et claire:

« je m'appelle Allen Walker, mais tu le savais déjà et toi tu es? » en tendant sa main vers le shinigami. Ce dernier resta interdit devant cette attitude, il n'avait jamais rien vécu de pareil. Il venait de le menacer et lui faisait les présentations. Il regarda la main tendue du vampire mais se retourna. Allen crispa légèrement sa main devant l'affront qu'il venait de subir mais la voix du shinigami retentit à ses oreilles:

« tu peux m'appeler Kanda »

«Yaa Kanda, Ravi de te rencontrer » dit Allen avec un ton enjoué.

Kanda se retourna pour faire face à Allen qui lui offrait un sourire digne d'un enfant à qui on avait offert un cadeau.

Allen rabaissa sa main qui était encore seule, se rassit en premier et d'un signe de main invita Kanda à le rejoindre.

**XOXOX**

_Voilà encore un chapitre de bouclé, ne vous inquiétez, va bientôt y avoir de l'action pour les fans. D'autres persos aussi vont apparaître... _

_Comme d'hab, quelques petites reviews pour savoir si ça vous a plu ou pas. Merci._

_Yaa:Salut!_


	5. Histoire de shinigami

_Auteur: Moi _

_Disclaimer: Ce sont les fils de Hoshino-sama_

_Couples: Allen Walker, Yû Kanda_

_Rating: encore du soft_

_Je voulais m'excuser auprès des revieweuses qui m'ont laissé des coms au chapitre 2 et que je n'ai pas remercier sur le 3ème. Car quand j'ai lu leur com qui m'ont fait super plaisir, je venais de poster le 3ème chapitre. J'implore votre pardon à genoux mes revieuweuses-sama et en espérant que cette suite vous plaise tout autant._

_Et j'ai fait péter mon quota de mot..._

_!ATTENTION! Ce chapitre va être le seul et unique où vous verrez Kanda faire des phrases complètes, sujet, verbe, complément voir même s'il est de bonne humeur rajouter quelques adjectifs..._

_Chapitre 4: Histoire de Shinigami._

Kanda regarda Allen qui l'invitait à prendre place en face de lui. Il était plus que retissant, et ce vampire qui était tellement étrange. Pour un être de la nuit, il était brillant, lumineux pas seulement par son physique mais également par son attitude, ses changements d'humeur. Il passait de la peur à l'étonnement, de la colère à la joie avec une facilité déconcertante. Et là, il le surprenait encore une fois en l'invitant à le rejoindre pour avoir une discussion presque amicale. C'était à son tour d'être perdu, il avait joué avec lui, mais les rôles commençaient à s' inverser.

« Assied-toi, je vais pas te mordre » rigola Allen.

Kanda se figea légèrement, il avait plus le comportement d'un humain que celui d'un vampire.

« tss... » fût sa seule réponse mais il alla quand même s'assoir.

« Alors ou en étions nous... » fit Allen faisant semblant de chercher dans sa mémoire en se grattant la tête.

« Ha oui, c'est vrai, alors vous vivez parmi nous depuis des temps très reculés c'est à dire que tu es très très très très vieux, alors... » se moqua Allen en accentuant le sourire qu'il offrait à l'ombre.

Kanda fronça les sourcils en réponse à l'insulte, mais ne dit pas un mot, seulement un mouvement de tête indiqua à Allen qu'il avait tort.

« Comment ça? Tu m'a dit tout que tu existais depuis l'humanité, m'aurais-tu menti? » fit Allen sur un ton moqueur faussement irrité.

Kanda soupira, la journée promettait d'être longue et son taux de patience était en chute libre, il décida qu'il était temps de passer directement à l'essentiel:

« Bon écoute Moyashi, l'histoire des shinigamis se sera pour plus tard, on va pas y passer la journée alors tu vas ouvrir en grand tes valves et écouter ce que j'ai à te dire sans l'ouvrir » ordonna-t-il froidement. Mais Allen n'avait pas assimiler l'information:

«Moyashi? En quoi je ressemble à une pousse de soja? Mon nom c'est Allen... Bakanda! Allen se surprit lui-même à l'annonce de cette insulte qui en même temps était venue naturellement.

« Moyashi...La ferme! répondit kanda en haussant légèrement le ton ne relevant pas l'insulte, il se dit qu'il règlerait ça plus tard. Le temps lui était compté.

Allen s'arrêta presque de respirer quand Kanda éleva la voix et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire:

« Bon... Ce que je vais de dire est une violation direct de nos règles » Le ton employé n'avait rien de commun. Il était hésitant voire même maladroit. Généralement, Kanda n'avait jamais de discussions avec qui que ce soit.

Allen hocha la tête mais ne dit pas un mot. Malgré toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il respecta ce que lui avait dit Kanda.

« Nous sommes un clan très ancien, caché depuis l'aube de l'humanité parmi les humains et depuis un peu plus d'un siècle avec vous aussi.» continua le shinigami, en s'arrêtant à chaque fin de phrase pour reprendre son souffle, le manque d'habitude certainement.

Allen réprima un rire car, en entendant Kanda, il savait que, de toute évidence, ce dernier était loin de savoir communiquer. Kanda lui lança un regard noir qui le calma de suite.

« Nous sommes des Dieux de la mort, nous observons et nous jugeons les âmes quand la fin est proche». Allen écoutait attentivement. Le récit était de plus en plus intéressant. Mais Allen dépassé par la curiosité ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche:

« Si vous ne faites qu'observer et juger pourquoi être intervenu tout à l'heure? Questionna-t-il en ignorant le reproche dans les pupilles sombres de Kanda. Mais il répondit tout de même à la question:

« J'y viens justement...La balance est déséquilibrée... » sans plus d'explication qui contraria le vampire qui voulut rajouter quelque chose mais fût coupé dans son élan par une main tendue devant lui, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire.

« Le livre que tu as vu tout à l'heure est un recueil, un grimoire où toutes les actions des humains sont consignées. Ce que tu as lu était le résumé de ta vie humaine..»continua le shinigami

« Ce livre nous donne les informations nécessaires pour expédier l'âme une fois fauchée »

Allen était bouche bée, il ne savait pas si ce qu'il disait était la vérité ou pure invention, mais au sérieux du visage du shinigami, le doute n'était plus permis.

« Mon arme sert à récolter les âmes et à les expédier soit au paradis soit au royaume d'Hadès... » mais le vampire blanc lui coupa la parole une fois de plus:

« Attends voir là, tu me dis que ton arme sert à récolter des âmes, mais moi, je l'ai sentie me brûler la peau, elle était bien réelle! » fit Allen en se passant une main sur la gorge.

« Tu vas me laisser finir moyashi » fit Kanda exaspéré par les réflexions incessantes d'Allen. Celui-ci se crispa d'impatience.

« Mon nom c'est Allen! Bakanda! si tu veux pas que j'intervienne t'as qu'à raconter plus vite... »

Kanda se leva d'un coup et subitement Allen se retrouva avec le katana sous la gorge.

Le taux de patience du shinigami venait d'atteindre le zéro absolu, il se redressa d'un bon et en même temps dégaina son sabre pour le positionner juste sous le menton du vampire, en le frôlant à peine, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il réagisse et lui siffla:

« Alors? »

Allen papillonna des paupières pour se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Après quelques secondes, il s'aperçut que la lame lui effleurait la peau, mais ce n'était pas la même sensation qu'il avait ressenti avec la faux. Il ne sentait que la froideur de la pointe de la lame, pas de brûlure.

« Elle n'est pas en argent, mais comment...?» déglutit Allen.

« Bien moyashi! tu réfléchis ...» lui répondit Kanda froidement en retirant la lame de la gorge d'Allen pour la remettre à sa place.

« Cette arme c'est Mugen et elle a deux fonctions... »mais il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses explications.

Allen explosa, les bribes d'informations que lui donnait Kanda étaient totalement insuffisantes pour qu'il comprenne quelque chose à la situation.

« Attends voir là, plus tu expliques et moins je comprends c'est trop dur pour toi de développer quand tu dis quelque chose? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a décidé de m'amener ici, de me parler...Mais là... Pfff...Je patoge, je veux bien rester silencieux à condition que tu sois un peu plus précis, s'il te plaît »

« Tss.. Il faut que je découvre ce qui se passe et que je rentre faire mon rapport.. » lui répondit Kanda avec un ton frôlant les températures de l'Alaska.

« woh, woh,woh... » s'exclama Allen

« Quoi? De quoi tu parles? Décidément t'es super mauvais en communication... » ironisa Allen, mais reprit rapidement son sérieux, car si un Dieu de la mort se dévoilait c'est que quelque chose se passait:

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe, pour que tu te sois déplacé et... démasqué …. c'est que quelque chose va arriver ou s'est déjà produit, tu m'as parlé de balance tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que ça signifie? ».

Allen avait retrouvait son sérieux, des siècles au sein de la CDO* à s'occuper d'affaires plus ou moins sérieuses lui avaient permis d'acquérir une certaine expérience dans la matière. A ce moment là, il savait que c'était sérieux.

Kanda était dos à Allen depuis qu'il avait rangé son arme. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus dit un mot laissant le vampire s'emporter encore une fois mais il dégrafa sa cape qui tomba à ses pieds mollement dans un faible bruissement.

Quand Allen vit le corps du shinigami, son cœur rata un battement. Tout ce qu'il voulut balancer à Kanda venait de s'effacer de son esprit, hypnotisé par celui que se dévoilait devant lui.

Kanda portait lui aussi un long manteau noir, avec des signes gris particuliers en forme de croix juste en dessous de délicates épaules , un liseré rouge au col marquant la finesse de son coup. Allen ne put détourner le regard, un seul instant, de celui qui se tenait dos à lui. Le corps était en harmonie, une sculpture vivante parfaitement et précieusement taillé dans le marbre le plus précieux. Il ne décelait aucun défaut sur ce corps élancé, ses bras fins, sa nuque étroite dénudée. Kanda se retourna calmement, mais Allen était subjugué par le paradoxe qui était devant lui. Jamais, il n'aurait cru voir un corps presque aussi frêle que le sien dissimulé derrière l'incroyable puissance qu'il avait vu quelques heures auparavant.

Pour Allen la définition du mot Dieu venait de lui être imposé devant lui en la présence de Kanda.

Kanda observa quelques instants le vampire blanc et s'aperçut que les prunelles métalliques qui étaient posées sur lui exprimaient une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, ce qui le perturba, alors il brisa le silence:

« Oï Moyashi... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?».

Allen sursauta et afficha un mine de culpabilité. Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir ainsi dévisager Kanda et ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il n'avait pas pu détourner les yeux de son corps. Mais quand il posa ses yeux dans les siens, il soupira intérieurement. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

« Heu... ben rien j'attends que tu me répondes... » répondit Allen avec un léger tremblement dans la voix qu'il n'arrivait pas à maitriser.

En attendant la réponse, ses yeux furent de nouveau attirer par le corps du shinigami et s'aperçut que le liseré rouge qu'il avait vu sur le col du manteau suivait un des bords jusqu'à ses chevilles. Les boutons étaient argentés, ils étaient fermés du col jusqu'à sa taille. Le manteau épousait parfaitement le torse de Kanda jusqu'à son bassin, l'amplitude et la souplesse du tissu qui se libérait juste après ses hanches accentuaient la finesse et l'élégance de son corps. Sur ces dernières, une ceinture tressée claire, à peine serrée, deux anneaux argentés également s'unissaient à deux liens blancs gracieusement enroulés sur le fourreau de l'arme du shinigami juste en dessous de la garde du sabre.

Allen remonta légèrement le regard sur le torse svelte et vit un emblème qui trônait sur son cœur. C'était aussi une croix mais différente de celle qu'il avait sur les bras. Elle était finement sculptée et de mystérieux motifs gravés en spirale apparaissait en son centre. Ces motifs étaient protégeaient par trois branches identiques et une dernière dont la pointe plus longue et plus fine se terminait au niveau de ses côtes. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable auparavant, cette croix possédait tellement de détails qu'Allen compara sa forme à une fleur, une rose, belle et dangereuse à la fois. Il ne put déchiffrer les signes en son centre, car une sensation étrange lui fit détourner les yeux pour les poser de nouveaux sur le visage de Kanda.

« Ta croix est faite en argent pur, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il à Kanda qui hocha la tête pour confirmer et ce dernier ajouta en jetant un œil sur la croix:

« Seul ce métal peut t'indisposer à cette distance...moyashi, t'inquiète elle va te piquer un peu c'est tout » finit Kanda ironiquement.

Allen fronça les sourcils. La croix, telle une rose, s'était défendue en lui infligeant une légère douleur, tout comme auraient pu lui faire les épines acérées de cette fleur, décourageant le premier venu, par cette simple piqure, d'avoir seulement essayer de la caresser.

« Mon nom c'est Allen, et je suis pas idiot, je le sais bien... Bakanda! Bon t'accouches, c'est quoi ta mission là... Le soleil commence à être haut, j'ai faim et j'ai sommeil » fit Allen irrité par les sarcasmes du shinigami.

Kanda répondit à l'insulte également avec un froncement de sourcils. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, car sa mission était d'une importance capitale. Il était méfiant.

_« Tu vas aller à New York, nous pensons que c'est le point de départ. _

_Rends-toi sur place, récoltes toutes les informations que tu pourras trouver..._

_Reviens nous faire un rapport dès que possible..._

_Surtout sois discret, n'interviens qu'en dernier recours_

…_.._

_Cette situation ne nous est jamais arrivée... » _

Kanda sortit de ses pensées par la voix énervée d'Allen:

« Bon... tu m'énerves je me casse... » Tout en terminant sa phrase, il se releva. Allen fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner.

Il était en train de maudire le shinigami entre ses dents, il était vraiment étrange. Allen était troublé par l'attitude de Kanda, rester ou partir? En plein dilemme, il avait envie de rester, certes pour assouvir sa curiosité, mais aussi pour une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir et partir car les explications que lui fournissait Kanda, l'amenait à se poser encore plus de questions. Tout en s'éloignant de lui, il cherchait vainement la réponse, mais une légère douleur derrière son crâne le fit brusquement s'arrêter, instinctivement il passa sa main à cette endroit et se massa lentement pour soulager la gêne occasionnée.

Kanda regarda Allen s'éloigner tout en maugréant, il poussa un soupire de lassitude. Il se baissa pour ramasser une petite pierre qui se trouvait à ses pieds. D'un coup vif, il la balança dans la direction d'Allen et atteignit l'arrière de son crâne. Ce dernier s'était retourné juste après le choc et le regardait avec incompréhension, il lui siffla:

« Le village est par là ….Moyashi » tout en indiquant d'un doigt la direction opposée à celle d'Allen.

Allen explosa de colère d'une part à cause de la petite douleur causée par ce minuscule cailloux et d'autre part parce c'était Kanda qui la lui avait infligée. Il était aussi fort contrarié par son de sens de l'orientation complètement inexistant et vexé parce que Kanda semblait s'en être rendu compte. Cependant ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point était son attitude contradictoire, d'un côté il voulait lui parler et de l'autre il était aussi froid qu'un iceberg. Son comportement passait du blanc au noir en l'espace de quelques secondes. Une fois la douleur disparue, il arrêta de se masser le crâne et hurla à Kanda:

« Arrête avec ce surnom débile... Bakanda... Mais t'es complètement malade! Pourquoi t'as fait ça? » tout en observant la main qu'il avait passé sur le crâne pour vérifier si le sang ne s'était pas mis à couler et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il vociféra de plus belle:

« Tu veux que je te dise... je m'en fiche d'où est le village, ton comportement m'emmerde tu sais même pas à quel point...un coup je parle et un coup je parle pas ...bla bla bla » ses derniers mots étaient accompagnés d'un petit déhanchement du bassin.

« Alors... franchement resté avec un mec comme toi, même-pas-en-rêve...Dieu de la mort ou pas... Et puis j'ai du travail, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à questions/réponses... où d'ailleurs il n'y a...même...pas...de...REPONSE, sur ce, j'me casse, tchao, j'te dis pas à la prochaine... BA-KAN-DA...» finit Allen en se retournant en faisant un signe de la main à Kanda et continua sa route.

Kanda écoutait Allen en train de lui crier dessus. C'était très inhabituel pour lui, personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler sur ce ton. En même temps, personne ne lui parlait réellement,Il fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois avant de répondre froidement sur un ton tout sauf amical:

« Pour qui tu te prends ….Moyashi? Tu crois quoi?Parce que Monsieur pique une crise et qu'il trépigne, il va m'impressionner? ... » mais Allen qui s'était arrêté au son de sa voix le coupa:

« Hey, Hey, Hey... C'est bien toi qui m'a amené ici? J't'ai rien demandé moi... alors soit tu assumes soit tu me fous une paix royale ». et il reprit sa route.

Kanda se figea. C'est vrai qu'il avait emmené ici, mais pourquoi? Cette question était toujours sans réponse. Il venait de se faire avoir par le vampire. Le jeu était fini et il avait perdu. Il se ressaisit puis d'une voix moins froide et plus posée l'interpela de nouveau:

« Oï... » Allen s'arrêta encore et tourna légèrement la tête en direction de Kanda qui avait les yeux posés sur l'herbe verte.

« Je...je...dois...récolter des..infos.. »

« Sur quoi? » fit Allen immédiatement après la fin de la phrase.

« tss...ok..ok..ok c'est bon je vais tout de dire mais après ça tu me fous la paix, tu ne me poses plus de questions. J'te dis juste ce que tu as besoin de savoir »

Allen se retourna complètement cette fois-ci faisant face à Kanda qui maintenant le fixer. Allen prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Tout en se marchant dans sa direction il lui lança:

« Ça marche...Bakanda! » sur un ton victorieux.

« C'est quoi ce surnom débile? » questionna froidement Kanda.

« HA! HA » pouffa Allen qui n'était plus très loin de Kanda. Il posa ses deux mains sur les hanches et fier de lui annonça:

« Baka...Kanda...Bakanda! ». Ce dernier leva un sourcil sombre en signe d'interrogation et d'exaspération. Allen se baissa légèrement vers l'avant pour ne laisser que quelques centimètres entre eux et murmura:

« J'ai passé pas mal d'années au Japon, je connais quelques mots... ». Tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil et finir sa phrase par ce petit geste qui fit reculer kanda légèrement, une petite et fine langue venait d'apparaître entre ses lèvres, moqueur, il était en train de lui tirer la langue. Allen se redressa et lança:

« Bon tu m'expliques maintenant? Qu'on y passe pas la journée, je crève de faim... »

Après le petit numéro que venait de lui jouer Allen, intérieurement,il était quelques peu surpris et très mal à l'aise de la familiarité dont il avait fait preuve, mais aussi parce qu'il avait été proche de lui, trop proche. C'était un solitaire, personne n'avait eu une telle proximité avec lui, jamais. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il vit Allen s'assoir et en train de lui sourire. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, mais c'était en vain, maintenant il fallait parler, il était resté debout pour essayer de garder l'avantage dans la conversation, connaissant le vampire, l'explication allait être longue:

« Bon alors, voilà ce que je sais... Nous avons observer un phénomène étrange se produire dans votre monde... » Mais Allen le coupa un air ahuri sur le visage:

« Notre...notre...mon..monde.. tu veux dire que tu es...un extraterrestre? »

Cette question laissa Kanda sans voix qui pour la première fois regarda Allen avec ses yeux d'autant plus sombres, car ils étaient grands ouverts de stupéfaction laissant le blanc dominait largement les pupilles noires. Il se laissa tomber à genoux:

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Dans votre monde oui votre cohabitation je veux dire...non mais... t'es vraiment idiot... c'est ça... je vois pas d'autres explications »

Allen soulagé par cette déclaration voire même un peu déçu releva:

« Hey! T'as qu'à mieux t'exprimer d'abord... T'es pas facile à suivre tu sais ça? »

« Oué, oué, c'est bon.. je dis votre monde car nous ne sommes pas censés exister, ça te va là?» fit Kanda qui voulait en finir au plus vite. Il ne voulait pas entendre de réponse, alors il enchaina:

« Alors le soucis c'est que nous n'avons pas pu déterminer l'origine de ce qui est en train de se passer. C'est pour ça que je suis ici... Au sein du clan...Je suis un...AE... Antessor Exorcista... » finit Kanda.

Allen attendit la suite avec la tête sensiblement tournée sur le côté et penché en avant comme pour mieux entendre les paroles de Kanda. Il attendait une traduction de ces mots. Il resta quelques secondes dans cette position mais se redressa quand Kanda garda le silence.

« Et?... C'est quoi ce ante machin truc?»

« ... »

Allen fronça les sourcils pour montrer son mécontentement et souffla au brun:

« Vas-y développe, c'est vague là... je vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider si je sais pas de quoi tu parles...Franchement tu le fais exprés...tu...»

« Même vous à la congrégation, vous n'avez rien remarqué? » questionna Kanda en le coupant totalement avant que la crise de nerf du vampire ne s'accentue d'avantage.

Allen lui lança un regard d'incompréhension:

« Mais de quoi tu parles? On aurait dû voir quelque chose? Mais à propos de quoi? »

« Si vous aviez vu quelque chose tu ne serais pas en train de me poser toutes ces questions.. » fit Kanda d'une voix déçue.

« Attends...Attends.. tu me dis que tu dois intervenir parce qu'on a rien fait, c'est ça? Répondit Allen sur la défensive.

« Non, non c'est pas ça... nous, nous sommes des observateurs et ce genre de situation est totalement inédite chez nous. Normalement mon clan ne fait que récolter toutes les informations concernant les actions des humains pour les juger quand l'heure à sonner. Nous n'intervenons jamais dans votre monde... mais le problème c'est que... ce qui est en train de se produire pourrait mener le monde à sa perte ». Allen se figea littéralement devant le discours de kanda, il articula quelques mots:

« Co-comment ça le monde à sa perte?...qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? »

« Tu te rappelles, je t 'ai parlé d'un déséquilibre dans la balance? » Allen hocha la tête pour confirmer et Kanda poursuivit:

« On parle de balance du destin, il y a quelques mois encore l'équilibre était ... »

« Explique avant d'aller plus loin, c'est quoi cette balance?... » siffla Allen.

« Équilibre entre morts et vivants, un être s'éteint, un autre s'éveille.. Balance du destin» fit Kanda d'un ton neutre.

« tu veux dire que quand un humain meurt , son âme réapparait dans un autre corps »

« Pas du tout, rappelle-toi, nous sommes des jugeurs d'âmes pour le paradis ou l'enfer ».

Allen se rappela de cette bribe d'informations fournit par Kanda quelque temps avant, il lui répondit:

« Oui, mais alors co... »

« Écoute, je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer le cheminement des âmes, ni comment la balance fonctionne,ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'il y a encore quelques mois, la balance tenait son équilibre, oscillant légèrement, de temps en temps, côté vie, côté mort... mais c'est normal, l'équilibre parfait n'existe pas.. Mais là, elle a basculé complètement du côte de la mort... ce qui signifie... que le cours du destin a été rompu... est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir? »

Allen était subjugué par la révélation que venait de lui faire Kanda, certes il était perdu mais son sens logique lui fit répondre:

« Ce qui veut dire que ces derniers mois... des morts... ne devaient pas se produire... »

« exact … et ce sont.. des humains tués... »

« Par les vampires » finit Allen en planta ses prunelles grises sur le visage de Kanda qui hocha la tête pour confirmer.

Allen posa sa main sur le front avant de poursuivre:

« C'est vrai que des meutres impliquant des vampires peuvent se produire, mais les morts n'étaient pas du tout dues aux morsures des vampires.. Ils ne tuent plus de cette façon depuis des siècles.. » Il leva son regard vers Kanda qui ne dit pas un mot, mais il comprit:

« Si? Mais comment? On s'en serait aperçu si de tels actes avaient été commis. Des rapports auraient été redigés... »

« Tu n'en as pas vécu un ? Dans la ruelle... ». La phrase venait de tomber comme un couperet.

« Simon... »

« Oui mais c'est un cas isolé, dû certainement à de l'alcool ou des drogues.. » Soudain , il se releva d'un bond et en regardant Kanda qui lui donnait raison:

« Attends le soucis c'est que je passais par là pour rentrer chez moi... ce n'étais que pure coïncidence.. J'avais entendu hurler...

Il essayait de se rappeler les détails de la soirée, le visage de Simon lui revint à l'esprit. Son regard sans vie, sa soif de sang, insensible à ses paroles et... Dorian qu'il avait froidement tué.

« Donc si tu me dis que c'est des vampires et que c'est comme ça depuis quelques mois, Simon n'était pas le seul atteint de folie sanguinaire... Oui, mais on aurait été au courant s'il y avait eu des cas similaires,...tu dois te faire fausse route... »

« Ecoute... nous savons que ce sont des vampires, qu'ils n'étaient plus dans leur état normal, et que leur seul besoin était de tuer... Ce sont les seules choses que nous avons pu constater...»

« Après avoir repenser aux évènements de cette nuit, plus je réfléchis et plus ce que tu me dis me semble être impossible... Il te manque un élément, pourquoi la CDO n'en aurait pas été informée, si ces vampires massacraient tout le monde sur leur passage... on l'aurait déjà découvert.. » déclara Allen.

« Ils sont déjà morts... » souffla Kanda. Allen le regarda fixement pour qu'il poursuive:

« Ils sont morts quelques heures après leur transformation...donc pas de trace..pas de preuve...pas d'indice.. »

« Oui mais leur victime... » commença Allen.

« Oui les victimes... c'est là que j'ai rencontré un premier problème... au début, je me suis dit que vous alliez intervenir mais après un certain nombre de meurtres, vous ne vous étiez toujours pas manifester...Alors j'ai commencé mon enquête... j'ai découvert...que les corps... avaient disparu... juste après... qu'ils aient été signalés... » expliqua Kanda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Comme si les victimes n'avaient été là...que pour ..ça...mais ça n'a pas de sens...on aurait été d'autant plus au courant si la victime présentait des marques spécifiques aux vampires... on aurait enquêté malgré le manque de preuve... on aurait cherché plus loin...on aurait... » Allen s'arrêta brutalement dans ses réflexions.

« tu essayes de me dire que tout a été fait consciemment pour ne pas qu'on intervienne mais dans quel but et comment nous cacher la vérité? » Allen avait le cerveau en ébullition, s'il n'avait pas vécu la scène avec Simon, jamais il n'aurait cru Kanda, mais là, en plus d'être un observateur son raisonnement devenait de plus en plus logique, il reprit le cours de sa réflexion:

« Si les coupables sont des vampires, mais qu'ils meurent après quelques heures après leurs meurtres, si les victimes disparaissent juste après qu'elles étaient découvertes mais sans que nous soyons au courant à la CDO... si... »

« Et si... c'était pour nous viser personnellement... mais dans quel but?...vampires, meurtres, victimes, … Putain tu sais qui a les signalés, qui a découvert les victimes?

«...Des passants... anonymes..» répondit simplement Kanda. Il savait où Allen voulait en venir puisque lui-même en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions.

Allen se figea et regarda Kanda. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut le dos. Il était désespéré depuis qu'il avait compris où ses réflexions l'avaient emmené. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête aussi, la sueur perlait sur son front certainement à cause de son raisonnement. Il était toujours debout essayant de garder son équilibre:

« Et à qui les ont-ils signalés? ». Là Kanda secoua la tête pour faire comprendre à Allen qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et rajouta:

« C'est là... que ça devient bizarre, je pensais que c'était vous qui étiez sur chaque lieu, toutes les personnes présentes portaient les uniformes de la Congrégation, mais les corps n'arrivaient jamais jusqu'à chez vous...j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus mais je n'ai pas pu et c'est là que pour nous c'est incompréhensible, normalement nous pouvons tout voir, tout enregistrer et tout classifier, mais cette affaire... nous dépasse... complètement... je pense que c'est intentionnel et... » mais il fût coupé par Allen.

« C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible... Tu veux me faire croire que tout a été orchestré depuis le début, pour...créer un vent de panique dans la population humaine...une chasse aux vampires... et nous dans tout ça on passerait pour des incompétents... voir peut être même des traites... C'est la que je bloque, pour que nous ne soyons pas au courant il faudrait que les coupables soient très puissants...voire même... Attends tu viens de me dire que tu pouvez tout observer...tu ne m'as parlé que des actions humaines, mais qu'en est-il des vampires? C'est peut-être un obscure groupe qui... »Allen se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Kanda qui n'avait pas bougé un seul pouce et qui l'écoutait très attentivement:

« Non les actes des vampires sont consignés...différemment ... » mais s'arrêta sans plus d'explication.

« Alors comment est-ce possible? ...Vous...Nous...Pour nous...c'est peut-être ….. »Il s'arrêta de parler avant d'annoncer l'hypothèse qu'il venait de trouver, comme s'il voulait en trouver une autre totalement différente et moins affreuse:

« Une taupe...au sein de la CDO... peut-être même au gouvernement... Il faut qu'il soit sacrément bien placé pour garder cette histoire un certain temps avant de la lâcher comme une bombe... peut-être sont-ils plusieurs?... »

Le silence de Kanda confirma cette hypothèse.

« Non...impossible... Mais vous? Pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à savoir qui c'est?...Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu avais tant de mal à me parler, je fais parti d'une agence gouvernementale... j'aurai pu être a leur solde. C'est clair et si j'avais été à ta place j'aurai fait exactement la même chose... mais là ça va loin même très loin.. Tu te rends compte qu'on est en train de parler de complot impliquant le gouvernement... » mais s'arrêta en voyant que le shinigami qui avait penché sensiblement la tête sur le côté pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Allen réfléchit quelques instants puis s'accroupit face à Kanda:

« Tu sais qui c'est n'est-ce-pas? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, tu sais nous observons depuis plusieurs siècles et souv... »

« souvent vous avez observé la bassesse de ce monde... et toujours sans intervenir » finit Allen en baissa les yeux.

« Le libre arbitre...Moyashi... le libre arbitre... nous n'intervenons pas car l'humanité possède le libre arbitre, l'homme est le seul juge de sa vie... Il est libre d'en faire ce qui lui plaît, de faire ses propres choix...nous, nous ne les jugeons qu'à la transition finale... » expliqua Kanda.

« Très bien... mais ton clan te pousse à te dévoiler...alors dis-moi? Qui est le traitre? » demanda Allen.

Kanda se releva à son tour et soupira:

« Le problème est là, c'est la première fois que nous n'arrivons pas à définir qui est responsable, ...Comme tu l'as dit, il sont certainement plusieurs, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi nous n'arrivons pas à les identifier... » Il se retourna face au lac pour plonger son sombre regard dans les eaux profondes laissant Allen derrière lui et continua:

« Ce mystère reste entier, la première fois où le clan des shinigamis est impuissants... sinon le problème serait résolu avant même qu'il n'est empiré et je ne serai pas en train de te raconter tout ça, ce qui nous amène à penser que... »

Allen était en train d'observer Kanda, mais ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête qui depuis tout à l'heure le faisait souffrir de plus en plus.

Un vertige le fit tomber lourdement sur le sol, la sueur perlait abondamment sur son front beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude, des points noirs venaient troubler sa vision, il balbutia quelques mots:

« Kanda...kan.. je...». mais s'évanouit avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

Kanda était plongé dans son récit perdu au milieu des eaux calmes du lac qui l'apaisaient inconsciemment. Il tourna la tête brusquement quand il entendit la voix étouffée et tremblante du vampire blanc. Il était allongé sur le sol, sa peau livide perlée de sueur luisait faiblement.

Il venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**XOXOX**

_Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, bon ce sera le premier et le dernier où Kanda s'exprimera aussi longuement... promis, juré c'est la dernière fois..._

_Tites coms, comme d'hab pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé..._

_Hé hé et pour la traduction d'antessor ce sera dans le prochain chap... Alors s ne soyez pas trop curieux(se)_

_CDO: j'ai abrégé pour la Congrégation De l'Ombre (un peu la flemme)_


	6. Le début de la fin

Auteur: ben c'est encore moi Kirha-san pour vous servir.

Disclaimer: malgré que l'histoire m'appartienne, Hoshino-sama m'a demandé d'occuper ses boules de nerfs pendant quelques chapitres...Et j'obéis toujours à ma maitresse.

Couple: hé ben ça change pas Allen Walker et Yû Kanda.

Rating: ben encore soft désolée pour les fans de baisers et de yaoi...mais patience...

Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews mes louloutes, ça fait super plaisir.

Alors j'essaie à chaque fois de répondre aux com personnellement, cependant pour les anonymes je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche, alors je fais le faire sur ce chapitre.

Un grand merci à Tite Shini, et ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas finir ce que j'ai commencé. Donc, oui cette fic sera complète.

Voilà la suite que vous attentiez toutes et tous.

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture.

_Chapitre début de la fin._

_N'oublie pas qui tu es _

_Ton destin est scellé_

_N'oublie pas, N'oublie pas..._

_Qui tu es..._

Kanda s'approcha d'Allen qui était complètement inconscient mais qui gémissait doucement. Il le bouscula légèrement pour essayer de lui faire reprendre conscience. Mais ses gestes ne semblaient pas atteindre Allen.

Il était perdu au milieu d'une immensité aussi blanche que lui. Il courait, mais il ne savait pas où il allait. Sa voix résonnait dans ce paysage vierge de toute forme. Du blanc et encore du blanc à perte de vue s'étendait devant lui. Il s'arrêta dans sa course qui ne le menait nulle part, une voix lui parvenait mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui disait. Pourtant son ouïe fine de vampire aurait pu aisément capter le discours qui se propageait dans ce paysage. Il était en sueur, fatigué, malgré qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, il se sentait apaisé, serein. La peur qui aurait dû le tirailler laissait sa place au bien-être.

_« Où suis-je? … Pourquoi je me sens aussi bien?... Je vous entends mais je ne vous comprends pas … Où êtes-vous?...Je me sens bien... Je suis presque heureux.. »_

Kanda était assis en lotus aux pieds d' Allen en attendant qu'il reprenne connaissance qu'il avait perdu depuis déjà plus d'un quart d'heure. Le vampire respirait lentement, mais son souffle était normal comme s'il était en train de faire un rêve agréable. Kanda leva les yeux sur le paysage qui était devant lui, ils étaient seuls dans cette lande. Il se releva tranquillement, soupira et posa délicatement sa cape noire sur le corps d'Allen qui le recouvrait entièrement, laissant juste sa tête blanche apparaître, si contradictoire avec le tissu obscur, impénétrable. Il s'accroupit et lentement passa ses bras convenablement pour soulever le corps inerte du jeune vampire.

« tss.. je n'ai pas le temps pour ça... » souffla le shinigami en prenant la direction du village.

Allen était toujours au milieu de ce paysage illusoire. Il avançait, cette fois-ci en marchant, cherchant l'origine de la voix qu'il avait entendu. Il aurait pu tourner en rond, il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte tellement ce territoire était criant d'homogénéité. Soudain, il s'arrêta une faible effluve vint se perdre sous son nez. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier d'avantage cette douce odeur. Autant il se sentait apaisé par ce paysage, autant là cette odeur le rendait léger, le faisant presque flotter. La senteur s'éloignait de lui, puis revenait le taquiner plus douce et plus légère. Cette odeur suave et sucrée qui jouait avec ses sens, l'envoutait, lui infligeant de légers frissons agréables et incontrôlables. Il se laissait bercer par ce doux parfum qui, soudain l'enveloppa totalement.

Kanda marchait lentement et avec une souplesse irréelle. Il avait dans ses bras un corps léger malgré son inconscience. Il baissa les yeux pour voir si des prunelles grises scellées par de fines paupières arrivaient à se libérer. Pourtant, ses yeux restèrent clos. Il posa de nouveau son regard droit devant lui pour finalement commencer à apercevoir le village qui n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres devant lui.

Il était presque au village quand il sentit le petit corps se raidir imperceptiblement. Il s'arrêta pour regarder le vampire puis de nouveau sur le village et enfin sur le vampire.

« Tss... ».

Il posa délicatement le vampire à ses pieds, fit quelques pas en arrière et repris sa position assise en lotus. Il ferma les yeux, ses mains jointes formèrent un cercle et soupira pour évacuer toutes les tensions qu'il avait accumulé depuis la veille. La méditation était son seul moment de bien-être et surtout sa seule échappatoire où il pouvait, enfin, se sentir libre. Plus de contrainte, plus de souffrance, plus de mission, plus d'ordre. Rien que lui et un silence salutaire.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, quand il entendit une mélodie douce et légère qui était à peine fredonnée par le jeune vampire pourtant encore inconscient. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais referma les yeux, en plus de sa méditation, cette mélodie ressemblait à une berceuse et l'emmenait plus loin encore que son monde. Il était surpris, mais ce son qui l'entourait de sa chaleur lui procurait des sensations qu'il avait oublié depuis très longtemps et il ne voulait absolument pas se souvenir.

Ces sensations aussi douces soient-elle, le déstabilisèrent créant un nœud dans sa gorge et dans sa poitrine, malgré la volonté de vouloir s'en défaire, il était trop serré. Il sortit de sa méditation et se leva d'un bond pour évacuer ces trop lourds sentiments. Il secoua lentement la tête. Il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur le vampire qui s'était arrêté de fredonner. Il s'agenouilla pour reprendre sa cape, mais les doigts fins du vampire la serrer fermement, mais toujours inconsciemment. Il se releva et soupira. Il commença à s'éloigner du vampire en pensant que quelqu'un finirait par le trouver, avec son uniforme de l'ordre personne ne se méfierai de lui. Il avait déjà fait plusieurs mètres, quand il s'arrêta, sa main vint se poser sur sa tempe pour la masser. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, en quoi le sort de ce vampire pouvait-il le concerner? Il ne le connaissait pas et n'avait pas envie de le connaître. Son comportement naïf, enfantin et curieux lui faisait perdre pied. C'était un shinigami, hors d'atteinte, insaisissable, dépourvu de tous sentiments, aucune attache même dans son propre clan.

Son rang au sein du clan était le plus cruel de tous, un rôle que très peu d'entre eux exerçaient. Un AE, un... La main qu'il avait sur sa tempe vint se poser sur son cœur pour serrer cette croix qui le marquait de son rang que lui-même disait maudit. Cet emblème, comme un fil d'Ariane, lui rappelait son rôle, sa mission, son existence...Il secoua la tête et reprit sa route. Cependant, il ne put aller bien loin quand un simple mot étouffé, fatigué parvint à ses oreilles:

« Merci... ».

Kanda ne retourna que la tête pour regarder par dessus son épaule le jeune vampire qui venait de reprendre conscience. Il le regardait avec des yeux gris fatigués mais reconnaissant et pour exprimer plus de gratitude, il lui souriait simplement éclairant son visage pâle, marquée par la souffrance.

Décidément Kanda ne savait pas quoi faire, comment réagir face à cette montagne de contradiction qui gisait encore au sol:

« Tss... » c'était vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Allen se redressa prudemment sur un coude, sa tête tournait encore un peu, ses bras et ses jambes étaient en coton. Il grimaça légèrement, mais réussi quand même à s'assoir. Il baissa les yeux et la cape de Kanda était fermement serrée entre ses doigts. L'odeur qu'il avait senti dans son rêve devint réelle. Les ténèbres avait une odeur de jasmin. Elles l'avaient ramené de sa blanche inconscience qui aurait pu lui être fatale. Malgré la plénitude de l'endroit d'où il revenait, cette blancheur immaculée devait être certainement l'anti-chambre de la mort. Il serra d'avantage le tissu noir entre ses mains.

« Merci.. » redit Allen à l'attention de Kanda qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Mais la réponse de Kanda figea totalement Allen:

« je t'ai rapproché le plus possible du village, maintenant tu peux y arriver seul ». Il détourna son regard et reprit sa route.

« Non ...attends... Kanda! » hurla Allen, mais le shinigami continua sa route. Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes trop faible le laissèrent sur le sol. Il se remit à crier:

« S'il te plait...Attends... » mais toujours en vain. Pourtant le shinigami s'arrêta, Allen soupira intérieurement. Mais se figea de nouveau, car son intention n'était pas de revenir vers lui.

« Non...attends... ».

Kanda continuait à avancer malgré les cris et les plaintes du vampire. Son seul but était de remplir sa mission, pas de s'occuper d'un vampire. Il s'arrêta de nouveau et posa de nouveau sa main sur la croix pour lui faire oublier ce qui l'entourait. Après quelques secondes silencieuses, il sortit délicatement son sabre noir.

Allen regarda le shinigami se saisir de son arme. Il tremblait de tout son être, incapable de contrôler le moindre soubresaut. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire, il allait disparaître. Allen n'arrivait pas s'expliquer pourquoi s'il disparaissait, il se sentirait vide, mal à l'aise, abandonné.

Il était tellement mystérieux, hypnotique, envoutant, qu'Allen ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu être un de ces vampires de sang pur dont l'élégance et le raffinement frôlaient l'indécence. La seule présence de ces êtres déstabilisait n'importe qui aussi puissant soit-il. Kanda ressemblait à ces Anciens. Un seul de ses regards le bouleversait, un seul de ses mots le transperçait doucement. Chaque Ancien possède une caractéristique qui lui est propre, mais Kanda réunissait à lui seul toutes ses nuances, le charme, l'aisance, le mystère, l'envoutement, le charisme... Tous ce qui faisait que les sangs purs, les Anciens étaient des êtres à part, évanescents. Allen, lui faisait partie de ce clan, mais ne leur ressemblait en rien, ce n'était pas un sang pur, juste une coïncidence. Mais lui, ce n'était pas un vampire, comment un être pouvait-il tellement ressembler à la plus noble lignée de sa race? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa question que Kanda planta sa lame dans dans le sol et commença son incantation.

Allen dont le seul désir était de rester auprès de cette ombre pour comprendre. Pourquoi une rencontre si fugace pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. Pourquoi il avait cru ce qu'il lui disait, alors que la première des règles de l'Ordre est la méfiance. Pourquoi à l'approche de le voir disparaître, il avait peur. Pourquoi...Pourquoi... Son cœur qui battait au rythme des vampires depuis plus de deux siècles, commença à palpiter de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort résonnant jusque dans sa tête encore douloureuse. Poussé par une force inconnue, il bondit sur ses jambes encore fragiles et s 'élança aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers Kanda qui murmurait son incantation pour ouvrir un portail, il ne perçut que les deux derniers mots avant de se jeter sur lui.

_«Ignis accensor... »._

Kanda avait les deux mains serraient sur le garde de son sabre, les yeux fermés prononçant les quelques mots qui le ferait disparaitre. Le cercle lumineux arrivait à la fin de sa danse, plus que quelques secondes et il serait loin. Soudain à la fin de sa prière, il fut déstabilisé le faisant lâcher une main de la garde par un poids sur son torse qui le fit basculer en arrière. Il ne vit que quelques mèches blanches avant que le portail ne s'ouvre sous lui et ne l'engloutisse avec celui qu'il voulait fuir.

**IIIIIIIIII **

Dans un couloir sombre, des pas résonnaient accompagnés d'un sifflement joyeux et entrainant. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant une immense porte métallique, grise pouvant résister à n'importe quel assaut. En grosses lettres blanches était écrit

**« RESERVE-V.»**

Le sifflement s'arrêta lui aussi pour se transformer en un simple et long sifflement d'émerveillement.

« Ben dis donc, ils se refusent rien...dernier cri des portes blindées.. ». La voix d'un homme résonna dans les couloirs. Ni tremblante, ni furtive, elle avait glissé ferme et forte. Il fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit une carte magnétique qu'il embrassa comme pour lui donner du courage.

« C'est à toi de jouer maintenant... ». Il passa la carte dans un lecteur qui clignota rouge quelques instants et passa à une lumière verte fixe. Un mini clavier d'ordinateur apparut sous le lecteur avec neufs touches numériques et quatre autres touches avec des lettres: A-B-C-D. Au dessus un cadran de contrôle ou était écrit en monochrome:

« Enter Code Access » et un petit curseur clignotait également attendant qu'on lui donne une réponse.

L'homme se remit à siffloter tout en tapant sur le cadran sans aucune hésitation. Un petit bip retentit dans le couloir et le clavier disparut à nouveau sous le lecteur. L'homme recula de quelques pas tout en fixant la porte. Il n'attendit pas longtemps. Un bruit de dépressurisation se fit entendre et la porte se décala de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir glisser le long du mur donnant accès à son visiteur.

L'homme sifflotant entra dans la pièce, alluma la lumière vive et tout en regardant à droite et à gauche lança:

« C'est parti... ».

Il se dirigea vers un petit compartiment fermé par une porte en verre, il l'ouvrit. Il sortit un petit sachet souple et transparent qui avait une étiquette blanche en son centre. Il sourit et fouilla dans une autre de ses poches, il tenait une seringue avec un flacon quand sa main réapparut. Il posa le sachet sur une table et remplit la seringue avec un contenu blanchâtre, il la tapota légèrement pour mélanger le liquide qui devint gris. Il reprit le sachet dans sa main et sur le haut il y avait une forme en goulot où un petit tube pouvait passer. Il enfonça la seringue dans cette ouverture hermétique et injecta le produit à l'intérieur. Il secoua légèrement le sachet vérifiant si la seringue ne l'avait pas endommagé et le remit à l'endroit où il avait trouvé. Après avoir refermé la porte, il se retourna en examinant le nombre de compartiment et soupira en disant:

« C'est pas tout ça...mais j'ai du boulot... ».

Il se dirigea vers une autre porte et sortit de nouveau un de ses sachets, mais le reposa presque aussitôt.

« Non.. ceux-là c'est inutile...et d'ailleurs je comprend même pas qu'ils en aient en réserve... ». Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers une autre porte. Il refit le même geste plusieurs fois, n'injectant son produit que dans quelques poches de chaque compartiment réfrigéré.

Après plusieurs minutes passées dans cette salle, il ressortit, appuya sur un bouton situé à côté du lecteur et la porte se referma hermétiquement. Il sortit un téléphone portable, et pressa la touche 5 sur le clavier, un numéro fût composé automatiquement.

« Allo..oui c'est moi... c'est fait... ».

Une voix numérique lui répondit:

« Bien...Tu peux rentrer Tikky... Le dernier obstacle est sur le point de s'écrouler... ». Elle raccrocha.

Le fameux Tikky regarda la porte qui s'était refermée derrière lui et avec un sourire sadique sur le visage lança:

« Le dîner est prêt... ». Tout en s'éloignant, il rigolait diaboliquement en s'imaginant, la terreur que vivrait les membres de la congrégation.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Kanda s'écroula lourdement sur le sol et gémit de douleur. Le vampire qui était sur son torse l'avait totalement déséquilibré lors du passage.

« Qu-..Dégage Moyashi... » siffla le brun.

Mais le jeune vampire ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et le tenait fermement. Kanda attrapa Allen par les épaules et le fit basculer sur le côté. Il sentit entre ses mains son corps tremblant. Kanda soupira. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient au milieu d'un forêt. Kanda soupira une nouvelle fois d'exaspération. La perte d'équilibre durant l'ouverture du portail avait changé sa destination. Il regarda Allen avec une colère noire.

« Dis donc ...Moyashi...tu.. »Mais kanda s'arrêta coupé par Allen.

« Dé-désolé... ». Allen s'était finalement assis mais il était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir, son corps tremblait tellement qu'il aurait pu se disloquer.

« Quel est ton groupe? » lui souffla le vampire. Allen releva la tête pour le regarder.

« Quel groupe sanguin bois-tu? » siffla Kanda une nouvelle fois, impatient.

Allen réussit péniblement à lui répondre:

« A...AB...négatif ».

Kanda se figea littéralement. Allen remarqua son attitude et lui sourit timidement en lui disant:

« chui...dans la mer-merde hein.. »

« tss... » fit le shinigami.

Allen savait que ses heures étaient comptées s'il ne _« mangeait pas »_. S'il s'était rendu au village comme le lui avait dit Kanda. Il aurait pu peut-être assouvir sa soif mais les chances étaient pratiquement nulle qu'une réserve de son sang y soit entreposé, même si le gouvernement avait ordonné la construction de réserve dans les grandes villes, les petits villages ne possédait que des réserves limitées voire inexistantes. De toute façon, il avait envie d'être avec lui oubliant toutes les souffrance que lui infligeaient le manque de sang pour être proche une dernière fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour toujours, sans avoir la moindre idée sur le pourquoi de cette envie soudaine, il fallait qu'il le fasse, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Les tremblements d'Allen devinrent convulsions, puis se calmer pour de nouveau redevenir tremblement. Kanda connaissait les effets de manque sur les vampires. S'il n'assouvissait pas sa faim, il mourrai très bientôt. Kanda jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais il n'apercevait ni lumière ni signe de civilisation. Sur cette planète ou hommes et vampires vivaient. Les hommes toujours plus nombreux, les territoires vierges étaient de plus en plus rares. Mais aujourd'hui, simple coïncidence ou par manque de chance, cela faisait deux fois qu'il se retrouvait en territoire inconnu avec ce vampire au bord de l'extinction.

Allen était épuisé, sa respiration était chaotique mais il réussit à briser le silence tout en se concentrant sur ce qu'il disait pour ne plus souffrir:

« Tu..ne le sav-savais pas? »

« Humm? » Kanda posa de nouveau ses yeux sombres sur Allen.

« l'unique...que je...je dois boire... » balbutia Allen.

« Je ne m'occupe pas des vampires... » souffla le brun.

Allen sourit de nouveau. Un sourire qui ce veut rassurant pouvant tromper n'importe qui.

« ha.. »fit-il simplement.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Moyashi... »

« Tu as besoin de sang AB négatif pour vivre...ne souris pas comme si tout allait bien » finit Kanda.

« Le plus rare du monde » murmura Allen.

« tss... » fit le shinigami en levant les yeux au ciel pour savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour être maudit à ce point.

« Le sang que...nous buvons ...est synthétique...Il ne ressemble en ...rien à celui...des...humains...mais il est ...suffisamment bien...conçu... pour assouvir notre soif... »haleta Allen.

Kanda s'agenouilla pendant qu'Allen lui expliquait. Lui ne s'occupait que des humains en temps normal, les vampires avaient été confiées à une section spéciale. Il connaissait les quelques règles de base qui s'appliquaient aux vampires, leur mode de vie, leur besoin, leur soif de sang,...Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que le sang qu'il buvait, aujourd'hui, était synthétique. Le sang...le sang...

Il se releva d'un mouvement vif qui fit sursauter Allen qui leva des yeux voilés et interrogateur sur Kanda.

« Il faut qu'on parte...Moyashi... » ordonna Kanda.

Mais quand il vit l'état du vampire, un autre portail pourrait lui être fatal. Kanda secoua la tête pour lui faire oublier l'idée de s'inquiéter pour le vampire mais elle revint plus forte encore quand une nouvelle fois le vampire s'écroula au sol, pour retomber inconscient.

Allen ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il papillonna des paupières pour retirer le voile qui lui brouillait la vision. Il ne tremblait plus. La sueur avait disparu. Sa faim avait été assouvie. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Il était seul dans cette forêt qui commençait à s'assombrir au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait laissant les ombres des arbres s'allongeaient à leur maximum avant de ne faire plus qu'une à la nuit tombée.

« Kanda... » appela Allen calmement.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux et une autre autour de ses lèvres, un léger picotement aux commissures. Reprenant lentement ses esprits pour remonter le fil de ses souvenirs. Soudain il sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« Non impossible... » murmura-t-il.

« kanda...Kanda...KANDAAAAA... » hurla Allen. Mais seule la forêt semblait l'entendre. Il avait disparu. La chose dont il avait le plus peur venait de se produire. Il se releva, il tenait toujours la cape dans sa main la serrant de plus en plus, seul lien qu'il avait avec cet être sombre.

Des flashs d'images et de paroles lui percutèrent l'esprit.

_« meurtre...vampire...complot... annihilation du monde... ». _

_« Simon...meurtre...inexpliqués...inconnu...congrégation... »_

_« balance...shinigami...AE...Antessor...Exorcista...AE...Kanda... »_ Il chercha au fond de sa mémoire si c'est mots signifiaient quelque chose pour lui. Mais seulement le visage qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures lui revenait à l'esprit.

« Qui es-tu exactement? Quel est ton rôle au sein de ton clan...AE...Antessor Exorcista...Pourquoi es-tu VRAIMENT ici? Tu ne m'as pas tout dit... » Il s'arrêta un instant dans ses réflexions, les mots qu'il n'avait pas compris durant son errance lui revinrent, les phrases résonnaient dans sa tête:

_« N'oublie pas qui tu es_

_Ton destin est scellé_

_N'oublie pas, n'oublie pas_

_Qui tu es... »_

« je perd les pédales » se dit-il en souriant. Mais ces mots revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas à qui ils s'adressaient ni qui les prononçait. Comment se faisait-il que maintenant il les comprenait. Pourquoi maintenant. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il fallait qu'il se calme et pour cela il se rassit en tailleur tenant de plus en plus fermement la cape entre ses mains.

Toute cette histoire n'avait aucun sens, s'il n'avait pas entendu hurler, s'il n'avait pas pris cette ruelle, s'il n'avait pas tuer, s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré, si...Il secoua la tête pour jeter les suppositions qui n'étaient plus de mises à l'heure actuelle.

« Ce qui est fait, est fait » se dit-il.

Après de longues minutes silencieuses, il tiqua quand deux mots revinrent à son esprit

« Ignis accensor, ignis accensor... »Il les répéta plusieurs fois à voix hautes. Il se redressa

« Celui qui allume les flammes... » Allen se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux. La sensation de bien-être qu'il avait eu à son réveil, ce léger picotement sur les lèvres, toutes ses souffrances envolées, la langue dans laquelle parlait Kanda qu'il ne comprenait pas avant.

« Du latin... Kanda... » Il soupira et se rassit.

« M'as tu... »murmura-t-il.

Sans finir sa phrase, il se redressa, instinctivement posa la cape sombre du Shinigami sur les épaules et releva la capuche qui masqua totalement ses cheveux blancs et son visage laiteux. D'un pas vif et souple il commença à s'élancer au milieu de cette épaisse forêt. Ses sens en éveil, il se dirigeait facilement au milieu des arbres. En tant que lieutenant à la congrégation il se devait de résoudre le mystère qui entourait ces soit-disant meurtres. Si tout était vrai,Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, mais son instinct lui dictait qu'une seule personne pourrait l'aider, mais pour cela il fallait d'abord qu'il la retrouve.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Un homme entra dans une pièce seulement baignée dans la lumière d'un feu dans une cheminée. Tikky se retourna posa la tasse de thé qu'il avait à la main et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la personne qui était rentré sans la moindre politesse et lui fit une révérence, une main sur le ventre et l'autre dans son dos.

« Soyez le bienvenu M. Mills...Les festivités ne devrait plus tarder » Fit-il sur un ton cordial en affichant toujours ce même sourire sadique sur son visage.

M. Mills ricana et alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil où Tikky était installé quelques secondes auparavant. Tikky le suivit et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de son invité, lui servit une tasse de thé et reprit la sienne.

« Merci Tikky-pon...Tu as fait du bon travail aujourd'hui...la fin est proche...Demain soir j'organise un diner avec les autres tu es le bienvenu.. » Et il ricana encore plus fort.

**XOXOX**

_Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre en espérant comme d'hab qu'il vous a plu. Quelques petites reviews s'il vous plait. Merci._

_Je ne vous indique toujours rien, ça viendra au fur et à mesure des chapitres...Un peu sadique? Oui aussi , j'aime bien..._


	7. Cruelle Vérité

Auteur: Moi

Dicsclaimer: -man ne m'appartiendra jamais

Couple: Allen Walker, Yû Kanda

Rating: Hé oui encore du soft.

_Chapitre 6. Cruelle vérité._

« Bonsoir Lord Mikk, le Comte vous attends ».

Lord Mikk traversa la pièce d'entrée d'une immense demeure. Son hôte était très riche et le faisait savoir par des peintures d'artistes célèbres, Manet ou autres peintres américains du 20ème siècle. Le sol en marbre lisse et brillant résonnait sous les pas de Lord Mikk. Il gravit un escalier en bois massif digne de grands manoirs, les marches recouvertes de velours rouge rendaient les pas de l'invité feutrés, presque souple. Le majordome qui précédait Lord Mikk s'arrêta devant une immense porte sculptée à deux battants. Les poignées longues et fines étaient fixées par deux branches d'oliviers en or. Le serviteur frappa quelques coups élégants à la porte, quelques secondes plus tard, une voix lui signifia qu'il pouvait entrer.

« Ho...Tikky-pon, bienvenue... »

Tikky salua son hôte avec respect et ajouta:

« Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi, monsieur le Comte... ».

« Tikyyyyyy... » fit une voix enfantine

« Tu es enfin arrivé, tu m'as manqué oncle Tikky »

« Oh...road, bonsoir ça va? »

« Elle t'as toujours adoré, mon frère.. » fit une voix grave.

« Bonsoir Cherryl.. » Lui répondit Tikky.

« Hé ben quelles sombres pensées.. » Fit doucement une autre voix.

« Wisely...Tu es là aussi, arrête de lire dans les pensées des gens... » répondit Tikky sèchement.

« Allons..allons les enfants, je ne vous ai pas réuni pour que vous disputiez...mais pour parler de notre future réussite..Asseyez-vous et commençons à dîner voulez-vous? ». Intima le Comte sur un ton compatissant.

Les convives prirent place en silence autour de la grande table ronde recouverte d'une immense nappe blanche immaculée. Le service était très raffiné, des grandes assiettes blanches avec une fine ligne dorée sur les bords, de grands verres en cristal et des couverts en argent.

« Très bien, je vous ai réuni ce soir pour une bonne raison... Le spectacle va bientôt commencer et nous serons au première loge pour assister à notre triomphe » fit le Comte avant de porter à sa bouche une cuillère du velouté qu'une domestique venait de leur apporter.

« Tikky as-tu brouillé tes pistes convenablement? » continua-t-il. Ce dernier lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Très bien...pour le moment il est essentiel que la Congrégation de l'Ombre joue le rôle de bouc émissaire et ensuite nous porterons le coup de grâce. Il faut épurer le monde... le libérer de son mal qui le ronge... ». Il finit son discours avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

« Il est temps que nous sortions de l'ombre Comte Mills.. » Fit Cherryl en se tournant vers ce dernier.

« Oui...Il nous faut laver l'affront qu'on nous a infligé » reprit Wisely.

Le comte reprit la parole et s'adressa à la petite fille:

« Ça va être à toi de jouer ma petite Road... » en lui faisant un sourire attendri.

Road se mit à rire, un rire sadique et mauvais à la fois.

Le sourire de Comte se transforma aussi en rire et ajouta:

« Ils vont comprendre qu'ILS ont commis une grave erreur...mais...il sera trop tard... »

L'ensemble du groupe se mit à rire bruyamment et résonna dans toute la pièce.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Kanda était accroupi sur le bord d'un toit d'un immense gratte-ciel. Il avait ses pupilles fixées sur le paysage qui se dressait devant lui. Il entendit un bruit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, venant de derrière lui. Une voix lui parvint, mais il ne bougea pas de sa position initiale.

« Ta dam.. »fit la voix.

« Daisya.. » Répondit Kanda à ce curieux salut sur un ton neutre.

Le dénommé Daisya s'approcha de Kanda presque en sautillant, il portait une cape, lui aussi, mais plus courte lui arrivant à mi cuisse et sa capuche, le faisait ressembler à un lutin. Il affichait une mine radieuse, des yeux plein de vie, sous lesquels se dessinaient deux petites traces mauves verticales, lui arrivant à mi-joue.

Il s'accroupit à côté de Kanda et le regarda. Depuis son arrivée il n'avait toujours pas bougé, cette même posture nonchalante et immobile. Seuls les pans de son manteau noir et ses cheveux sombres se mouvaient sous le vent. Le regard fixé sur la fourmilière géante qui s'offrait à lui avec son cortège de klaxons, de bruit de moteurs, de rires, de cris. Ce monde éclectique où se mélangeaient vampires et humains.

Daisya regarda le spectacle quelques secondes et se fixa sur un pont au loin où les feux des voitures laissaient des bandes de couleurs, jaunes, rouges et blanches. Il soupira et dit:

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce-pas? ». Il reposa son regard sur Kanda et attendit quelques instants avant de poursuivre:

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, bordel? » sur un ton réprobateur. Il savait qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui parler sur ce ton. Il le connaissait depuis très longtemps et il est peut-être l'un des seuls du clan à qui Kanda permettait de l'approcher dans une certaine limite. Mais ce qu'il avait fait ce soir, Daisya ne l'aurait pas cru s'il ne l'avait pas observé lui-même.

« Tu as violé toutes les règles des Shinigami en l'espace de quelques heures, Kanda...Pourquoi? ». Telle une statue de glace, Kanda garda se même regard, cette même posture, aucune réaction et le silence s'installa tandis que Daisya attendait vainement une réponse. Après quelque secondes silencieuses et étranges Daisya reprit la parole, il savait que le dialogue qu'il essayait d'instaurer allait se finir par un monologue:

« Je n'ai encore rien dit au chef..Tu as eu de la chance que ce soit moi qui ait été chargé de ta surveillance... ». Mais kanda se releva d'un mouvement vif et commença à s'éloigner du bord. Daisya surpris par ce geste sursauta légèrement et se releva également et suivit du regard Kanda et lui lança:

« Attends...J'ai pas fini ». Kanda s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Daisya soupira et reprit en se dirigeant vers lui et se posa devant lui:

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, et je ne prétend pas te connaître... mais c'est pas dans tes habitudes d'agir ainsi...Tu es le plus discret d'entre nous... Tu pourrais disparaître sans qu'on s'en aperçoive... Mais là...je comprend pas ...explique moi au moins?... ».

Kanda plongea son regard dans celui de Daisya, ce dernier sentit un léger frisson de peur lui parcourir le dos. Pourtant Kanda se décala légèrement, fit quelques supplémentaires et s'arrêta à l'endroit où le portail de l'autre Shinigami s'était ouvert. Sans se retourner, il lui lança:

« Il faut que j'aille là bas.. »

Daisya se figea légèrement et répondit sur une voix tremblante:

« Putain de merde Kanda..Tu sais ce que tu risques si on découvre que tu es allé les voir...Ils ont était banni...bordel... ».

Mais Kanda ne lui répondit pas et commença son rituel. Daisya s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur son avant bras. Kanda se crispa légèrement et dégagea son bras de son emprise.

« C'est si grave que ça? » Fit Daisya. Kanda hocha la tête légèrement pour lui répondre.

« Bon...Très bien j'te couvrirai autant que je peux... » soupira-t-il.

« Fais ce que tu veux.. » lui répondit Kanda sèchement.

Mais Daisya sourit, il connaissait suffisamment Kanda, pour que cette réflexion ressemble à un merci à sa façon. Il savait que les relations sociales n'étaient pas indispensables chez Kanda aux vues de son rang. Il s'écarta de lui laissant un large espace pour qu'il puisse invoquer son portail. Une fois Kanda disparut, il retourna au bord du toit, mit ses mains dans la poche kangourou de sa cape et plongea son regard sur la rue en contre bas de l'immeuble. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Tu n'as pas de chance Kanda...Ton rôle est le plus pourri …. un AE...Antessor-Exorcista...ben voyons! C'est vrai que exterminateur, c'est beaucoup moins classe. ». Il retourna au milieu du toit

et détacha, de sa capuche, une petite balle en métal doré où de jolis motifs perforaient sa coque et commença à la lancer de sa main à l'autre, un son se propageait sur le toit ressemblant à une clochette à chaque fois qu'une main réceptionnait ce petit objet.

« Ho et puis merde...maintenant que je suis là...J'en profiterai bien un peu... » Il raccrocha sa clochette et retira sa cape qu'il plia délicatement et la posa sur son bras. Il descendit les étages du toit pour arriver à une cage d'ascenseur. L'ascenseur émit un petit bip avant d'ouvrir les portes pour l'accueillir. Il descendit les étages en sifflotant, au rez de chaussée il se dirigea vers l'immense porte en verre qui donnait sur la rue. Une fois traversée, il avança de quelques pas sur le trottoir et lança un:

« Ta dam ». Avant de commencer à déambuler dans les rues remplies. Il aperçut une petite fille au milieu de la rue avec une immense sucette ronde et orange à la main. Il lui sourit et la petite lui rendit son sourire. Quand il passa à côté d'elle, elle le regarda et lui dit:

« Hey! Monsieur... ». Daysia se retourna sur la jeune fille qui continua:

« Je me suis perdue, vous pouvez m'aider? » fit la jeune fille avec une mine faussement boudeuse.

« Ta dam.. »Fit Daisya en se rapprochant de la jeune fille en ouvrant les bras.

« Mais bien sûr...Où habites-tu? » fit-il tout sourire.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Kanda apparut dans un chantier en construction, destination parfaite, à cette heure avancée, l'endroit était désert. Il sortit de se projet d'immeuble où seul le squelette métallique s'élevait au milieu.

_« Encore cette envie de domination »_ pensa-t-il.

En quelques foulées rapides et agiles, il se retrouva devant la grille de protection et en un simple bond passa la clôture.

Il lança de furtif coup d'œil à gauche et à droite, pas âmes qui vivent et s'engagea dans la première ruelle qu'il trouva. L'étroite rue sombre passée, il déboucha sur un immense boulevard contrastant avec ce qu'il venait de traverser. Les lumières vives de guirlandes lumineuses qui étaient suspendues au dessus de la grande avenue, des personnes déambulaient sur les larges trottoirs, des pressées qui rentraient du travail, d'autres s'arrêtant devant les immenses vitrines qui brillaient de milles feux au couleur de la fin d'année. L'insouciance, la gaieté de cette période venaient percuter de plein fouet le sombre Shinigami. Il s'engagea sur cette voix d'un pas décidé, quelques personne se retournaient sur son passage, son allure, son attitude déclenchaient chez eux admiration et crainte. Mais Kanda n'en tenait même pas compte, il était détaché. De plus dans une ville comme New York où vivent trois millions de personnes, l'excentricité est la meilleure solution pour sortir du lot, les mîmes, les artistes de rue, toute cette société qui vivait en marge de la société. Désormais cette technique était obsolète, les vampires ayant remplacé ces marginaux auxquels plus personnes ne faisaient attention étaient passés dans l'oubli. Mais Kanda, lui, retenait les regards provoquant de la jalousie chez les hommes et de petits rires chez les femmes. Certaines mêmes allant jusqu'à:

« Hey! Beau gosse ça te dirait de venir jouer avec nous... ».

Mais Kanda, loin de toute cette agitation, ignorait tout ce qui l'entourait continuant sa route, seul.

Il traversa la grande avenue et prit une petite ruelle sur la droite. Il continua jusqu'au bout où se dressait un mur, il dévala des escaliers sur sa droite et atterrit dans une autre petite ruelle. Il continua environ sur 200 mètres, toujours sûr de lui, et tourna sur la gauche. Au bout de cette ruelle sans issue se dressait une petite porte en bois. Il s'arrêta devant cette dernière et frappa. Il attendit quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit laissant filtrer une lumière orangée. Kanda baissa légèrement la tête sur la personne qui l'accueillait, petite et d'apparence très âgée. Elle avait une étrange coiffure composée d'une seule mèche grise attachée sur le haut de son crâne lisse. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de deux épais traits noirs. Il prononça à voix basse:

« Ho...Nous t'attendions Kanda ». Elle se poussa sur le côté de la porte et Kanda respectueux lui fit un léger signe de tête pour le remercier et entra.

Le vieil homme le précéda et ils gravirent un grand escalier étroit pour arriver dans une pièce où s'empilaient livres et dossiers. Ils traversèrent la salle en quelques pas, puis un couloir. Kanda perçut un bruit dans un pièce non loin de lui. Quelqu'un tapait frénétiquement sur un clavier, puis un cri:

« Putain...c'est pas vrai...RHAAAAAA ». Et de nouveau une frappe frénétique sur des touches.

Kanda fronça les sourcils et soupira. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce d'où provenait se bruit et Kanda baissa la tête en s'appuyant dos au mur et croisa les bras. Une voix strident lui vrilla les tympans, lui faisant froncer les sourcils à leur maximum:

« YOOOO YÛ...ça va? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça je te l'ai déjà dit... lapin dégénéré ».Répondit Kanda sèchement et releva la tête pour l'observer. C'était un jeune homme survolté assis sur une chaise, les bras sur les dossiers, un air heureux sur le visage. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de bonheur ce qui donna un haut le cœur à Kanda. Toute cette gentillesse qui dégoulinait de ce personnage dont les mèches rouquines presque rouges, se battaient avec acharnement sur le haut du crâne. Il se leva d'un bond pour se rapprocher de kanda. Il se raidit à son approche, mais il fut couper dans son élan par le vieil homme:

« Calme-toi Lavy... ce n'est pas le moment des effusions... ».

« RHO...mais grand-père...ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas vu Yû ». A l'annonce de son prénom, un sourcil commença fortement à trembler au-dessus de son œil droit.

« Hein? Combien peut-être... une centaine d'années qu'on s'est pas vu...ça fait un bail...t'as pas changé... »

« toi non plus, t'es toujours un pauvre crétin » Lui répondit Kanda sur un ton glacial.

« Mah...Mah...Mah, moi aussi chui content de te voir...alors t'as fait un peu de grabuge à ce qu'il paraît? » dit Lavy d'un ton malicieux.

« Tss.. » fit Kanda avant d'aller s'assoir sur la seule chaise de libre dans la pièce.

Lavy retourna dans son fauteuil de bureau. Il reprit d'un ton sérieux.

« Si ton chef a fait appel à toi c'est que cette fois c'est vraiment sérieux ». Mais kanda ne lui dit pas un mot.

« OK...Alors voilà ce que nous avons découvert en fait pas grand chose... J'ai été cherché dans les archives des journaux, de la police, si des événements exceptionnels se sont produits … et rien à été consigné...j'ai fait choux blanc... ».

Kanda leva un œil intrigué vers Lavy. Ce dernier continua:

« Quand tu es arrivé, j'essayais de craquer les code d'accès de la congrégation pour en savoir plus, mais je me suis heurté à leur putain de pare-feu ….mais t'inquiète rien ne résiste à Lavy bookman Junior, il me faudra un peu de temps... » Il se retourna vers son ordinateur et recommença à s'acharner sur son clavier... ».

Kanda se leva et s 'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand le vieil homme se posta devant lui.

« Suis mois Kanda, il faut que je te montre quelque chose... ». Kanda acquiesça et le suivit. Ils retournèrent dans la première pièce qu'ils avaient traversé. Le vieil homme escalada un escabeau et commença à chercher quelque chose.

« Que voulez-vous me montrer ? » Fit Kanda pressé mais tout de même respectueux de son ainé.

« Patience... Il faut que je mette la main dessus... Nous l'avons apporté quand nous avons dû quitter le clan..; » Lui répondit Bookman, en soulevant et décalant des dossiers et autres papiers.

« Ha! tiens le voilà... » fit-il en sortant un immense livre marron et poussiéreux. Il n'était pas très épais et semblait très ancien. Bookman passa sa main sur la couverture et en lettres dorées était écrit: _« Origin »._

Kanda plissa légèrement les yeux et regarda le vieil homme s'installait sur un pile de livres. Il ouvrit lentement l'ouvrage.

« Ce que je vais te dire Kanda...nous a valu le bannissement... une vérité qui ne doit pas être révélée... ». Dit Bookman d'un air sérieux et inquiet.

Kanda lui fit un simple geste de la tête pour lui dire qu'il comprenait. Alors Bookman commença son récit:

« Tu sais que nous les Bookman nous avions le rôle de l'observation et de tout consigner au sein du clan... ». Kanda s'assit le long d'un mur libre en hochant une nouvelle fois la tête pour dire qu'il était au courant.

« Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que nous observions les vampires bien avant qu'ils cohabitent avec les humains... depuis le premier en fait... ». Kanda tiqua à cette révélation et interrompit le récit de Bookman:

« Impossible...La section spéciale a été créée spécialement pour les vampires... »

Bookman fit non de la tête avant de poursuivre:

« Les Bookman étaient la section spéciale...elle a toujours existé...Dis-moi... cela fait combien de temps que tu as été choisi? ». Kanda ne répondit pas de suite puis après quelques secondes lâcha un soupir:

« heu..peut-être 3 ou 350 ans...je ne sais plus.. »

« Nous ne sommes plus qu'une poignée à connaître la vérité...et j'ai été banni avec ma famille pour avoir voulu révéler le danger qui pouvait en découler si on gardait cette affaire secrète... et aujourd'hui... cette vérité va peut-être anéantir le monde tel que nous le connaissons... ». Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer les réactions du shinigami, mais il restait inébranlable. Puis il reprit:

« Tu te souviens peut-être encore de ces histoires de vampires, qu'on a dû de te raconter quand tu était enfant et humain? Celles qui parlaient du père de tous les vampires...Dracula...? »

Kanda esquissa un sourire ironique sur son visage froid et répondit par un simple signe de tête. Le vieux Bookman ferma les yeux et repensant à l'enfance de Kanda, toujours seul, son destin était cruel, orphelin très jeune, il errait en essayant de survivre et à l'âge de 20 ans, il... Il fût sorti de ses pensées par la voix du jeune Shinigami à ses yeux:

« Oï... »

« Oui pardon... alors ...le combat dans lequel il a été vaincu a été très long et très dur... L'homme qui le détruisit, Van Hellsing, était un scientifique et un érudit dans les sciences occultes... Pendant son combat, grâce à un procédé particulier mêlant science et magie noire, il réussit à prélever quelques échantillons sur Dracula... sang, cheveux...peau... et réussit à les conserver. C'était un scientifique, il ne pouvait pas détruire une telle créature sans pouvoir rien à analyser... Alors, après leur combat il s'enferma dans son laboratoire et commença ses travaux...mais très vite, la folie le gagna...il n'arrivait pas des conclusions satisfaisantes... Alors il commença...des expériences...sur les humains... »finit Bookman dans un souffle.

Kanda se releva lentement et fixa le vieil homme devant lui en train de se décomposer.

« Et alors? » Fit simplement Kanda. Bookman posa son regard rempli de tristesse dans les pupilles noires comme pour s'y noyer:

« Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir?...tu n'as pas une petite idée... »

« Écoutez, vous avez commencé vous finissez, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes.. »siffla Kanda dont la patience était à bout oubliant même le respect qu'il lui devait.

« Si Dracula est le père des vampires, des Anciens comme on les appelle...Van Hellsing est le père d'une autre race, les Hybrides... »

« kanda posa un regard au sol analysant en même temps ce qu'il venait de lui être révélé.

« Oui Kanda...un autre race...issue des humains et des vampires...possédant les qualités humaines et vampiriques.. aussi puissants de jour comme de nuit... » cria Bookman

« Et oui nous étions au courant... si ils t'ont envoyé Kanda..ce n'est pas pour observé, ton rang, l'antessor-Exorcista, l'exorciste éclaireur, extermine, nettoie, purifie, enlève la noirceur de ce monde pour le rendre à la lumière...Il va falloir que tu tues Kanda... pour protéger les secret de TON clan, ce secret qui detruira le monde à cause des stupides règles des shinigami...trop fiers et trop suffisant pour se dévoiler... ». hurla le vieil homme suffoquant.

Kanda sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Lavy toujours afféré à son ordinateur et lui lança d'une voix grave:

« Je reviens dans 1h, d'ici là t'as intérêt d'avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose.. »

« Tu vas où? » lui demanda Lavy

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Kanda se précipita vers l'entrée en dévalant les escaliers mais arrivé à la porte le vieil homme lui cria:

« Attends il y a une chose importante que tu dois savoir avant... ». Kanda se retourna, le vieil homme le rejoignit assez rapidement:

« Il existe une rumeur au sujet de ses Hybrides...je ne sais pas si elle est fondée... reviens j'en ai pour 10 minutes à t'expliquer... ». Kanda rebroussa chemin et suivit Bookman.

« Alors écoute bien... quand les vampires décidèrent de s'allier aux humains... Ça remonte beaucoup plus loin que la guerre de l'Ombre... Beaucoup plus loin... Cela remonte plus exactement au 18ème siècle que les Anciens commencèrent à parler de se dévoiler à la face du monde car leur croyance à cette époque était bien encrée. De plus ils avaient déjà une énorme avancée technologique, mais leur façon de se nourrir était encore au stade expérimentale, un détail. Cependant les Hybrides n'étaient pas du même avis,pour eux les humains n'étaient qu'une sous-race et devaient soit être de la nourriture , soit des esclaves, certainement pas une race supérieure... » Bookman s'arrêta un instant mais Kanda, d'un simple regard, lui intima l'ordre de poursuivre.

« Bien sûr à l'époque c'était juste une rumeur...une idée...arrêter de vivre dans l'ombre pour apporter aux humains leur savoir, leur connaissance, sans rien demander en retour...C'est drôle pour une race que l'on veut impitoyable, sanguinaire et violente... » Il esquissa un léger sourire avant de poursuivre.

« Les vampires ne sont pas tels qu'on les décrit dans les contes, certes ce sont des êtres de la nuit et buveur de sang, mais les humains ne font-ils pas le même chose avec leur animaux, ne sont-ils pas plus cruels avec leur semblables...Qui sont les véritables monstres dans l'histoire? » soupira Bookman. Kanda s'approcha de lui et soupira à son tour:

« Ce n'est pas le débat actuel... allez à l'essentiel.. »

« Au 18ème siècle , en France, la peste est apparue à Marseille sans aucune explication logique...ce n'était pas la peste... c'était une bataille sanglante entre Hybrides et Vampires, les morts étaient des Hybrides qui ne disparaissaient comme les vampires... »

« De nombreuses batailles entre ces deux races ont été classées comme épidémie... Le clan secret des vampires composés d'Anciens et d'Hybrides fût dissout...et tu connais la suite plus de 3 siècles après... » Finit Bookman.

« Mais attends... c'est pas fini...la rumeur dont je t'ai parlé vient après tous ces carnages... La force des Hybrides résident dans le fait qu'ils peuvent passer du statut d'humain à vampire en toute liberté... c'est pour ça que pour vous...il a été impossible de déterminer d'où venait le déséquilibre de la balance...et le section spéciale n'en a rien dit...même si elle le savait.. »

« Pourquoi? » fit Kanda sèchement.

« Je ne sais pas...ce que je peux te dire c'est que du fait de cette capacité... Un des hybrides décida de quitter son clan après tous ses massacres inutiles... Il fit par de sa décision aux Anciens qui lui proposèrent de s'unir à eux...Il refusa...ces guerres incessantes entre eux lui étaient insupportable. Il choisit de vivre en humain définitivement, de vieillir comme eux... de ne plus faire appel à sa capacité de vampire... Il eut une descendance... et tous eurent une marque significative...sur leur corps...une marque noire comme les ténèbres... visible ou non... »

Kanda se figea littéralement. Bookman n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il repartit en direction de la sortie. Il fallait qu'il trouve Daisya, pour tout lui expliquer et retourner au clan pour avoir plus de détails sur cette histoire qui devenait de plus en plus troublante. Pourquoi les shinigami ne l'avait pas mis au courant, pourquoi ont-ils gardé cette affaire secrète? Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour rejoindre l'endroit où il l'avait laissé le connaissant il savait qu'il n'était pas tout de suite reparti.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Daysia marchait à côté de la petite fille, l'air détendu et souriant. Elle s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle sombre et s'enfonça plus profondément.

« Dis donc...c'est assez dangereux pour une petite comme toi » fit Daisya.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et daisya fit de même.

« Ne t'inquiète pas.. »fit elle en se retournant vers lui.

« Je ne suis pas perdue...Shinigami... »continua-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

Daisya se figea et perdit de suite sa bonne humeur. Rapidement, la jeune fille le cloua au mur avec des cônes métalliques noirs sorti de sous son manteau avec une rapidité exceptionnel. Daisya hurla de douleur, deux de ses armes étaient profondément enfoncés dans les chairs de ses biceps, lui brisant les os au passage et les autres étaient fichés dans ses cuisses.

La jeune fille avança vers lui toujours avec cet affreux sourire collait sur le visage et lui murmura:

« Où est ton arme Shinigami? ».

La dernière chose qu'entendit daisya avant de disparaître fut le son mélodieux de sa clochette.


	8. Une lueur dans les ténèbres

_Auteur: moi, moi et toujours moi .._

_Disclaimer: Je suis obligé de payer Hoshino-sama en heures sup pour pouvoir finir la fic … sinon je vous jure sont vraiment pas à moi..._

_Couples: Allen Walker, Yû Kanda._

_Rating: Aller on va accélérer les choses un peu...hé non pas niveau poutous poutous...prochain c'est promis..._

_Allen-kun-MelloK, je pense à toi, je ne t'oublie pas pour ce que tu m'as demandé, je vais regarder et je te dis ça..._

_Alors là, je suis impardonnable, j'ai posté le chapitre précédent, comme une grosse asociale, sans dire merci, rien nada, quechi... à petites reviewers qui me suivent depuis le début...YURUSARENA..._

_Dramatique, je vous dis alors merci pour les deux chap précédents..._

_Je vais faire ma Miranda: HIIIIIII, sumimasen :((((_

_Bon aller, c'est parti, en espérant que ça rende bien, car poursuivie par la poisse (et la garce elle a de l'endurance), j'ai pommé mes lunettes, je travaille avec les vieilles sur le nez qui n'ont plus de protections, donc les pans de mon nez en sang, et bien sûr, comme ça suffisait pas je me suis tapée une crève digne de ce nom..._

…...

_Chapitre7. Une lueur dans les ténèbres._

Allen sortit de la forêt a peine après avoir couru une heure. Il s'arrêta face à une ville qui se dressait devant lui, elle ne lui semblait pas familière. D'un pas agile et souple, il descendit la falaise abrupte, mais avec suffisamment d'appuis, pour qu'il garde son équilibre, maudissant le shinigami qui l'avait expédié aux quatre coins du monde et l'avait laissé là, tout seul sans savoir où il était. Il atterrit sur une route de montagne sinueuse et étroite. Il décida de la suivre, avec ses forces récupérées, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à rejoindre la ville. De plus la nuit était tombée et ses capacités se vous vues décuplés.

Il courait toujours quand il vit le panneau d'entrée dans la ville. Il soupira:

«_Welcome to Elk river _

_Pop: 1500_

_Minnesota »_

Allen s'arrêta un instant se disant qu'au moins il ne mettrait pas trois jours pour rentrer. Il calcula la distance qu'il lui restait à parcourir pour rejoindre le plus vite possible une antenne de la Congrégation. Il se rappela que la plus proche se trouvait à Minneapolis. Il lui restait à peine 50 km à parcourir pour y arriver. Il s'élança rapidement à travers la petite ville, tous les habitants étaient regroupés dans la rue principale, en cette période de Noël, les gens s'affairaient dans les boutiques, riaient, écoutaient les cantiques chantés par des chorales...

Pour éviter la foule amassée sur les trottoirs, Allen décida de passer par les toits pour rejoindre la grande route qui mène à minneapolis. Il s'engagea dans une petite ruelle, et s'arrêta quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il bondit facilement pour atteindre l'escalier de secours extérieur, comme ont tous les immeubles de plus de quatre étages. Il enjamba la barrière de sécurité, et gravit en silence comme un félin, le peu d'étages qui menaient au toit. Une fois arrivé, il reprit sa course et bondit de toit en toit. Dans cette petite ville, il n'y avait pas d'immeubles aussi disparates qu'à New York, il lui a été facile de traverser la ville rapidement, toutes les battisses ayant pratiquement la même hauteur et des plate-formes très larges. La forêt reprit ses droits après la ville, il continua sa course, avec toujours la même envie, il savait qu'il se trouvait à New York et qu'il devait le retrouver pour l'enquête, mais aussi quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait à définir, pendant que cette agréable odeur encore présente sur la cape l'enveloppait d'une douce chaleur. Ses pas bruissaient à peine dans la neige, ils étaient rapides et légers, laissant de fines traces vite recouvertes par des flocons qui tombaient abondamment. Il parcourut les 50 km qui le séparaient de la grande ville en à peine une heure. Quand il arriva aux portes de Minneapolis, il reconnut sans difficulté le drapeau de la métropole. Un triangle bleu flottant au vent avec sur son côté le plus large, un cercle blanc coupé en quatre et dans les quarts étaient dessinés un microscope, un engrenage recouvert d'une équerre, un bâtiment ressemblant au Panthéon grec et un symbole tel un flocon de neige. Il s'engagea dans les rues animés et une fois arrivé dans le centre ville, il s'arrêta devant un immense immeuble en verre teinté.

Il passa sa main sous la cape de Kanda pour atteindre sa poche et sortit son badge d'accès qui ressemblait fort à celui de la police américaine mis à part que l'insigne était gravé CDO en lettres noires épaisses et juste en dessous, invisible à l'œil nu, un filigrane où avait été inséré toute les données de son propriétaire, impossible à reproduire.

Il plaça son badge sur le mur gris et lisse où rien ne semblait avoir été fixé, le dispositif de reconnaissance était incrusté dans le mur, indétectable et sécurité maximum. Après quelques secondes la porte teintée, de plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseurs constitués par une multitude de pellicules de verre, s'ouvrit sur un immense hall blanc dénudé, seul le signe de la Congrégation était dessiné sur le sol. Allen s'avança devant un grand bureau où était assis un gardien. L'homme le regardait avec méfiance depuis qu'il s'était arrêté devant la vitre et Allen se rappela qu'il avait toujours la capuche de la cape lui recouvrant entièrement le visage, d'un geste vif il la rabaissa, le gardien sembla se détendre légèrement. Allen s'appuya sur le comptoir et dit sur un ton vif et sûr:

« Bonsoir... Il faut que je retourne à New York le plus vite possible.. »

Le gardien s'en même lui répondre décrocha son téléphone et appuya sur un seul touche.

Allen d'habitude calme et posé, sentait la tension monter en lui, cette affaire concernant sa race lui nouait l'estomac, il fallait qu'il se rende sur place le plus vite possible. Il lui manquait encore beaucoup d'éléments et Kanda qui l'avait amené d'un bout à l'autre de la planète.

_« Bakanda...tu vas voir quand je vais te mettre la ma... »_. pensa-t-il, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le gardien l'interrompit sur un ton neutre:

« Numéro matricule »

« 666754-K » répondit Allen qui commença réellement à perdre patience.

Le gardien tiqua à l'annonce du vampire, le premier chiffre était le code pour les vampires, celui des humains étaient différents. Il se rappela quand on lui avait attribué son numéro, il était avec son premier coéquipier et ami, Suman, aujourd'hui disparu, qui lui avait dit qu'il avait le chiffre du diable et Allen avait fait sortir ses canines et fait une immense grimace pour essayer de lui faire peur, il ont ri pendant au moins dix minutes. Allen eut un sourire nostalgique en pensant à lui, c'était un des premiers humains avec qui Allen s'était lié d'amitié. A moins de mourir par une arme en argent, son immortalité lui a causé de très grands chagrins quand ses amis humains périssaient de vieillesse ou autre maladie, cependant, il ne voulait pas s'enfermer dans la solitude et gardait toujours précieusement les meilleurs moments passés avec eux. Ces instants à leurs côtés étaient tellement plus forts que la peine et le chagrin. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix du gardien:

« Quelqu'un va arriver ». Allen hocha la tête en réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme d'environ une trentaine d'années s'avança vers lui. En tendant la main vers le jeune vampire il lui dit:

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Arystar Krory...En quoi puis-je vous aider M. Walker... ».

Allen regarda l'homme en face de lui et reconnut facilement que c'était aussi un vampire, grand, assez maigre un visage pâle et creusé. Mais Allen tiqua plus sur ses cheveux, bruns mais avec une immense mèche blanche qui lui coupait le visage en deux.

Malgré qu'il paraissait plus vieux physiquement, Arystar salua Allen avec un grand respect, car il savait qu'en âge lui était plus jeune et qu'il faisait parti du clan des Anciens quand il avait contrôlé son badge.

« Appelez moi Allen, ça suffira.. » avec un grand sourire que Arystar lui rendit volontiers.

« Alors...Allen... qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous...toi...vous..heu?. »

Allen émit un petit rire à l'embarras d'Arystar et agita sa main devant lui, il pouffa:

« Tu...ça me va... »Allen reprit son sérieux avant de continuer:

« Il faut que je retourne à New York le plus vite possible, vous pouvez faire quelque chose? »

L'autre vampire le regarda perplexe en se demandant comment il était arrivé ici.

« C'est une longue histoire... » reprit Allen après avoir entendu les pensées d'Arystar qu'il ne contrôlait pas encore suffisamment dû à son _« jeune âge ». _Il rougit légèrement de honte pour s'être fait avoir et se dit qu'il faudra intensifier son entrainement journalier pour bloquer ce pouvoir.

Allen se gratta furieusement la tête et cria:

« RHAAAA...Pardon Krory... t'inquiète je ne vais jamais plus loin que la surface des pensées... Bon tu peux m'aider? »

Le nommé Krory se figea légèrement avec le ton amical et gentil qu'il prenait.

« Heu...o-oui, oui...je pense...nous posons peut-être préparer le jet privé de la Congrégation pour vous ramener... je crois...peut-être... » soupira Krory.

Allen regarda le vampire plus intensément pour avoir plus de détails. Sa nervosité commençait à prendre le dessus, il commença à vouloir parler, mais sa conversation avec Kanda lui revint en mémoire:

_« Complot...gouvernement...peut-être même au sein de la CDO... »_.

Il regarda le gardien en coin, qui avez replongé son nez dans ses papiers et revint sur Krory. Ce denier soupira et reprit:

« Attendez-moi je vais passer un coup de fil pour qu'on te prépare le jet... et une voiture va vous...te... t'y conduire.. »voyant que l'Ancien commençait à s'impatienter.

« Merci.. » fit Allen avec soulagement.

Il regarda la pendule au dessus du gardien: 21h45. Il calcula rapidement dans sa tête, il y serait aux alentours de minuit, mais pendant qu'il se rendait à Minneapolis, il se rendit compte que la neige commençait à tomber durement, il fallait faire vite.

Krory revint quelques instants plus tard et lui dit:

« C'est bon, suis-moi... j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour t'emmener.. »

Allen emboita rapidement le pas du vampire. Il arriva rapidement à l'aéroport malgré une circulation dense, la voiture s'arrêta presque à côté de l'appareil qui attendait, les moteurs tournant au ralenti sur une piste privé non loin de l'aéroport St Paul de Minneapolis. Allen remercia le chauffeur et bondit pratiquement dans l'avion. Il s'assit pendant que le commandant de bord dans le haut parleur, l'avion décolla immédiatement après que le pilote ait fini son annonce. Allen se détendit, et soupira. La neige n'avait pas empêché le décollage.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Kanda avait rebroussé chemin pour se rendre devant l'immeuble où il avait laissé Daisya. Il commença à arpenter l'avenue, sachant pertinemment que ce Shinigami avait un goût très prononcé pour les coutumes humaines et à cette période de l'année, il n'allait certainement pas manquer ça.

« Tss.. » soupira Kanda.

Il regarda frénétiquement de gauche à droite essayer d'apercevoir celui qu'il pourrait peur-être appelé son seul lien social. Mais rien aucune trace, il décida de se rendre sur le toit, à contre cœur, juste pour vérifier s'il était vraiment parti. Malgré la lenteur où disparaissait l'énergie résiduelle laissée par les portails après leur fermeture, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec les Bookmans et certainement qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace, mais par acquis de conscience il fallait qu'il vérifie. Une fois arrivé sur le toit, il regarda autour de lui pour contrôler qu'il n'était pas en train d'observer les mœurs des humains de ce point de vue panoramique. Puis lentement, il approcha de l'endroit où le portail aurait dû se fermer, il enleva son gant et passa sa main à quelques centimètres au dessus de la nappe de goudron protégeant le toit.

« Tss.. » Une nouvelle fois, pour confirmer pour ce qu'il avait pensé quelques instants auparavant.

Il se releva et remit son gant et allait repartir à la recherche de Daisya, quand il entendit la porte du toit se refermer subitement, suivi d'un rire enfantin. Il fronça les sourcils et chercha d'où provenait le son. Il fixa son regard sombre vers les immenses cages métalliques qui protégeaient les conduits d'aération de l'immeuble.

Il ne prononça pas un mot et attendit de réentendre le rire mutin. Quand une voix lui parvint soudain:

« RHOOOO...T'es pas drôle...tu sais déjà où je suis cachée... »fit la voix d'une petite fille.

Kanda haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais ne dit toujours rien, quand soudain il aperçut quatre éclairs brillants se diriger vers lui il bondit en arrière avec souplesse et dégaina son sabre en même temps. Il regarda ce qu'il venait d'éviter, des cônes métalliques qui avaient fendu le goudron à leur impact à l'endroit où il se trouvait juste avant.

« HOO...tu es rapide... » soupira la voix.

Kanda entendit des pas et avec la lumière artificielle de la ville, vit une enfant qui devait avoir à peu près dans les 13 ans, petite, affichant un large sourire sur un joli minois, un peau claire où ressortait des yeux couleur or et des cheveux courts coiffés en bataille.

Kanda observa longuement la jeune fille toujours sans rien dire, la jeune fille soupira et dit avec un ton navrée:

« Dis donc... t'es pas bavard...ton copain était plus sympa... » et la mine boudeuse qui va avec.

Kanda tiqua et fronça de nouveaux les sourcils:

« Daisya... » fut le seul mot prononcé.

La jeune fille reprit son sourire, passa sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste ce qui fit se crisper Kanda sur son arme qui émit un léger son de métal, et elle sortit l'arme de l'autre shinigami. Kanda se figea un peu plus, si elle avait la cloche de Daisya, c'est qu'elle avait réussi à le tuer.

« Elle est super drôle son arme et en plus elle fait du bruit... ». Tout en la secouant dan sa main.

« Rends-moi ça.. »Siffla Kanda entre ses dents. Malgré son détachement vis à vis des autres, Daisya faisait parti de son clan et le seul qui osait lui parler, et son arme devait y retourner.

La petite fille recommença à rire plus fort que la première fois,un rire dangereux.

« Je ne crois pas non...et...je crois que je vais plutôt garder ton arme...elle est beaucoup plus jolie... »

Kanda esquissa un sourire, la petite fille s'arrêta en voyant le shinigami sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire? »demanda la jeune fille.

Sur un ton glacial et monotone, Kanda lui répondit:

« Tu dois être pourrie, gâtée.. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils à l'insulte et rapidement replongea sa main dans la poche de son manteau pour en ressortir quatre nouveaux cônes qu'elle lança avec une rapidité fulgurante vers kanda. Cependant, Kanda ne fût pas surpris cette fois-ci, et quand il vit les projectiles luisants se diriger vers lui, il se redressa légèrement et dans un mouvement ample et rapide, fit faire à son sabre un demi-cercle avec une seule main,devant lui, de haut en bas, libérant un son vibrant et un éclair lumineux quand l'arme vint fendre en deux les cônes de la fillette, qui tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

Voyant la nonchalance et la facilité avec lesquelles il avait réduit ses poignards en jouets inoffensifs, la jeune fille tapa violemment du pied, comme un caprice que ferait un enfant parce qu'il n'a pas eu de friandises et commença à s'énerver réellement voyant que son adversaire allait être coriace.

Kanda avait déjà repris sa position de défense, brandissant son sabre noir devant lui, et regardait la jeune fille entrer dans une rage noire.

« Tu vas me le payer » dit-elle avec une voix qui n'était plus du tout infantile, mais meurtrière, haineuse.

Soudain, sa peau passa progressivement à une couleur grisâtre, l'or de ses yeux s'intensifia d'avantage et ses pupilles passèrent d'un rond parfait à une simple fente. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser apparaitre deux immenses canines blanches et tranchantes, bien plus longues que celles des vampires, qui lui descendaient jusqu'au menton. Ses petites mains commencèrent à se déformer, les os de ses doigts craquaient pour que ses ongles puissent se transformer en immenses griffes aussi dangereuses que ses crocs.

Kanda assista à la transformation et souffla à l'attention de la jeune fille qui avait posé, de nouveau, son regard sanguinaire sur lui:

« Hybride... »

La fillette commença à sourire, un sourire qui semblait vouloir s'étirer à l'infini et qui accentuait d'avantage l'aspect meurtrier des deux canines sur sa mâchoire supérieure. Elle leva une main vers elle et avança son index droit pour le poser sur la pointe d'un de ses crocs et sans réellement appuyer perfora la peau grise qui laissa s'échapper une seule goutte sang au sommet de son doigt et lécha, plus que nécessaire,le liquide carmin. Puis lentement, elle répondit à Kanda avec une voix trop grave pour son petit corps:

« Je suis Road Kamelott, je suis une descendante du célèbre Van Hellsing, je suis une Hybride...Et toi qui es-tu Shinigami?».

A ces mots Kanda se redressa légèrement,et ramena son sabre vers lui et deux de doigts de sa main gauche, lentement, lissèrent la lame noire jusqu'à sa pointe laissant derrière eux une intense lumière. Une fois cette langoureuse caresse terminée, kanda brandit son arme au dessus de lui et toute l'arme oscilla entre sa main et commença à vibrer. Le manche s'étira pour devenir plus fin, la fine ligne blanche ondula sur la lame qui se scindait sur la largeur pour devenir deux lames incurvées. Les quatre pierres rouges qui se trouvaient sur la garde remontèrent le long du manche pour aller se fixer sur la plus petites des deux lames et pour finir ce balai la ligne blanche se dédoubla pour aller finir sa course sur la plus grande.

Kanda, d'un coup sec, frappa le sol avec le manche de son sabre la vibration remonta jusqu'aux deux lames noires qui résonnèrent sur une note aigüe pendant de longue seconde .

Son regard déjà sombre est devenu plus noir et les traits de son visage se figèrent d'avantage il était devenu l'AE de son clan. Il dit à la jeune fille d'une voix rauque:

« Je suis un Antessor-Exorcista du clan des Shinigami ».

Road se figea en attendant le rang de son adversaire, son sourire qui avait disparu pendant la transformation de l'arme réapparut et sautilla sur place comme une enfant qu'elle était:

« Ha Ha Ha! C'est toi, ….toi … le maudit de ton clan...je comprend mieux...Tu n'es pas un simple faucheur d'âme... Tu es un purificateur...humm...non...un exterminateur...un assassin». Le sourire se transforma en rire.

Kanda resta de marbre face au propos de la jeune fille. Cependant, quand elle se mit à rire il fronça les sourcils et leva sa faux au dessus de lui et lança son attaque avec rapidité et légèreté.

Road riait toujours mais s'arrêta quand elle vit une ombre se jetait sur elle. Elle croisa ses immenses griffes au niveau de son visage. La rencontre des deux armes produisit un son strident qui aurait pu percer les tympans au commun des mortels.

« Ho...tu attaques en traitre... » fit-elle ironiquement.

Son attaque parée, Kanda sauta en arrière suffisamment loin de Road pour préparer une nouvelle attaque ou se défendre. Il ne connaissait pas les Hybrides, il n'en a jamais combattu.

Kanda plaça sa faux en travers de son corps pour se défendre de l'attaque qu'elle venait de lancer juste derrière la sienne, elle courait avec les bras le long de son corps, les paumes des mains tournées vers lui. Il ne savait pas si l'attaque allait venir d'en haut, d'en bas ou des deux. Avec une telle attaque de front, il lui était difficile de juger l'angle d'attaque de son adversaire. A cet instant il savait que son combat allait être épuisant, il se rappela les paroles de Bookman:

_« Une race possédant les qualités humaines et vampiriques... » _

Les armes s'entrechoquaient, se séparaient rapidement pour mieux se retrouver avec plus de puissance.

Une bataille faisait rage sur le toit d'un immeuble en plein centre de New York. A l'Ère de Cristal, une ère de technologie, d'inventions, d'innovations, ce duel était d'une autre époque, d'un autre lieu. Les faux et les griffes remplaçaient les bruyantes armes à feu de cette époque. C'était une lutte loyale, faire face à son adversaire, chercher sa faille, une ouverture pour pouvoir le détruire. Certes leurs armes peuvent paraître primitives, mais elles font corps avec leur maître, nul autre ne peut les manier comme eux le font. Sur le toit de cet immeuble deux mythes, deux légendes se livraient une farouche bataille qui conduira inexorablement l'un des deux à la mort.

Road, malgré son apparence de fillette, était puissante, ses griffes lacéraient la seule proie qu'elles pouvaient atteindre, le sol de goudron du gratte-ciel qui une fois dénudé laissait jaillir des étincelles au contact de la plaque de métal et des serres acérées de la jeune fille.

Kanda volait dans les airs avec aisance et légèreté, souplesse et rapidité. Les pans de son manteau noir se pliaient au volonté de son possesseur et quand ce dernier retombait sur le sol, il laissaient dans son dos deux magnifiques ailes noirs. Mais Kanda, malgré sa confiance, savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'inutile pour certains mais essentiel pour lui, quelque chose qui cachait totalement ses mouvements pourtant imperceptibles lorsqu'il lançait ses attaques, quelque chose qui le noyait dans les ténèbres, quelque chose qui pouvait surprendre son adversaire. A ce moment, ses pensées s'éloignèrent du combat et se portèrent sur un jeune vampire blanc s'accrochant inlassablement à ce quelque chose, ne voulant pas lâcher sa cape. Soudain il sentit un brûlure le long de sa cage thoracique partant de son épaule gauche allant jusqu'à sa hanche droite, il gémit doucement au rythme de la douleur lancinante. Il entendit rire Road. Il se laissa tomber un genoux au sol et le corps en appui sur sa faux, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Lui et instinctivement plaça sa main libre sur la croix plaçait sur son cœur. Comme reprenant ses esprits avec ce simple geste, il vit la jeune fille arrivait droit sur lui et leva sa faux pour parer l'attaque comme si c'était son dernier geste et projeter la jeune fille au loin avec une violence inouïe.

Le combat avait commencé depuis longtemps, elle rageait face à cet être insaisissable. Les coups qui lui portait, étaient violents et fatales si elle venait à être touchée. L'intensité de ce conflit était palpable, froideur et détermination pour l'un, haine et rage pour l'autre.

Soudain, Road vit que son adversaire avait un regard beaucoup moins sombre qu'au début du combat, il détourna les yeux à peine quelques instants, comme fouillant dans ses souvenirs. Elle profita qu'il baissa sensiblement sa garde, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse d'un coup vif avec le revers de sa main écarter la grande faux et de l'autre lacérer sa cage thoracique. Elle recula de quelques pas pour lancer son ultime attaque et en finir avec ce shinigami maudit. Elle s'élança vers lui et elle eut juste le temps de voir la main de l'homme se saisir de la croix sur son uniforme qu'elle avait bien fait attention de ne pas toucher quand elle lacéra le torse de Kanda sentant une chaleur intense sur ses longues griffes, quand elle ressentit une violente douleur dans ses côtes après que son arme l'ai violemment percuter.

Elle s'écroula loin de lui et glissa sur environ cinq mètres avant de s'arrêter. Elle se releva péniblement tenant ses côtes. Elle sentit de léger picotement au bout de sa main gauche, elle la regarda et vit qu'il lui manquait trios griffes dont se dégageait une fumée blanche à l'extrémité restante, comme cautérisées. Elle releva la tête vers lui et à ses pieds gisaient les trois parties manquantes qui commençaient à se décomposer. Il s'était déjà relevé, toujours en appui sur sa faux et à travers son uniforme déchiré, elle put entrevoir de fines lignes noires qui léchaient son torse au même rythme que ses plaies se refermaient ne laissant aucune marque sur la peau halée du shinigami.

« Je comprend... » fit-elle difficilement.

Kanda leva un œil sur elle, il ne s'était pas encore remis. Pendant que sa marque refermait ses plaies, elle lui infligeait d'atroces souffrances, comme s'il se faisait lacérer une deuxième fois.

« Vos...armes...sont tout...pour vous... seul...vos...armes..peuvent vous...détruire... » Elle s'arrêta pour laisser passer une quinte de toux qui lui infligea une atroce douleur dans les côtes quand ses muscles se sont contractés. Cette faux en argent l'avait percutée de plein fouet, même s'il la lame n'avait pas perforé sa chair, le simple contact de l'argent suffisait à la faire souffrir, une brûlure si intense qu'elle aurait pu la consumer entièrement.

Elle posa de nouveau ses yeux sur la faux. Elle se demanda pourquoi pendant le début du combat, il n'avait pas pu lui trancher les griffes, pourtant elle a senti la lame à plusieurs reprises les toucher et les bruler. Elle se retirait à chaque fois rapidement pour éviter que la brûlure ne devienne trop violente. Mais cette fois en seul coup, il a réussi à les trancher. Soudain elle aperçut quatre pierres rouges qui luisaient sous la lumière de la lune, pourtant masquée par quelques nuages.

Elle se mit à rire et Kanda qui avait plus ou moins récupéré leva vers elle une sourcil interrogateur et lui siffla un:

« Quoi? ».

Road souffrait toujours et la douleur était de plus en violente.

« J'ai compris...j'ai compris pourquoi...ton arme...ne faisait que me brûler au départ... tu...ne ...peux jouer qu'à l'exorciste-éclaireur...le purificateur que trois jours...les trois jours de pleine lune... »

Elle se remit à rire mélange de folie et de douleur avant de poursuivre:

« Demain c'est le dernier soir...mais il sera déjà trop tard... ». Elle rit de plus belle et s'écroula de nouveau sur le sol, pendant que Kanda s'approchait d'elle. Il avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, ses yeux étaient de nouveaux sombres, les ténèbres dans deux fentes étroites et plissées, aucune lueur et pourtant si vivant. Ses cheveux s'étaient libérés de leur lien, tels des fils de soie la plus pure dansaient dans le vent qui une fois unis ondulaient ressemblant également à une mer de ténèbres. Il approcha sa faux sur la poitrine de Road, sans la toucher, qui d'un revers de main se dégagea, mais le contact brûla sa peau, elle poussa un hurlement de douleur posant son autre main sur la chair qui commençait à se décomposer. Lentement il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et souffla:

« Pourquoi? »

« Tu devrais...le...le..savoir...toi... tu es...es aussi un purificateur... » Une quinte de toux plus violente l'a repris et cracha du sang en même temps. Elle essuya le filet au coin de ses lèvres avec son avant bras qui fût lacéré par les deux canines encore apparente de la jeune fille.

« Nous allons...laver ce...monde...de...cette...race...race impure que..sont les...les humains... »finit elle avec un sourire.

« Et les vampires? » reprit Kanda avec toujours le même ton neutre indifférent à la douleur de la jeune fille.

« Tous ceux...qui nous...ont..trahi...durant nos...nos...batailles..de...de...clan...périront...aussi... »

« Les Anciens.. »fit Kanda

La jeune fille hocha simplement la tête et grimaça de douleur une nouvelle fois.

« Il ...il est trop...tard...tu ne ...pourras rien...Faire...Va voir...ton...clan...et demande leur...leur...pourquoi...ils...ils n'ont pas agi...plus tôt ». La respiration de la jeune fille se calma un peu, la douleur s'apaisait.

Kanda restait impassible face aux déclarations de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda et lui demanda:

« Je viens de te ...dire que...ton clan était au courant...et tu ne réagis même ...pas...pourquoi? »

« Je fais ce qu'on me dit de faire, le reste n'a pas d'importance... » lui répondit Kanda aussi froidement qu'était son regard.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux face à l'apathie de cette personne, elle sourit et murmura d'un ton malicieux:

« Je vais te dire...comme de toute façon ...tu ne ..pourras...rien faire...c'est la Congrégation...qui va détruire...l'ordre mondial...C'est ironique non? Tu ne trouves pas?...Elle est censé protéger...tout le monde...et finalement...c'est elle qui va le...Détruire... » Elle se remit à rire doucement cette fois pour éviter que la douleur ne revienne.

« Comment? » souffla une nouvelle fois Kanda.

« HA..HA!Le sang...shinigami maudit...le sang...impur...artificiel...cette...cette..aberration... qui...rabaisse..les vampires...à... oublier...leur plaisir...pur ». Le ton dans le voix de Road se fit plus nerveux, violent et Kanda, par réflexe rapprocha sa faux de sa gorge en l'effleurant pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune chance si elle tentait quoi que ce soit. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas et se remit à sourire diaboliquement.

« Que crois-tu qui se passe quand on mélange ce sang impur...avec un poison créé à partir du sang d'un Hybride...? hein? ».

Kanda tiqua, il fronça les sourcils. Road fut ravie de voir enfin une réaction chez lui si infime soit-elle.

Kanda se rappela des vampires assoiffés de sang, qui chassaient littéralement pour assouvir leur besoin primaire, il fut couper dans ses pensées quand Road reprit la parole:

« Que croit-tu qui va se passer quand les humains se feront attaquer par des vampires de la Congrégation.? IL va tout faire pour que le gouvernement... » mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kanda demanda avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix:

« Qui ça IL? »

Elle sourit de plus belle. Kanda commença à crisper la main sur sa faux, signe d'énervement grandissant, la jeune fille lui souffla:

« Quelqu'un de très...très...très..bien placé...qui peut manipuler à sa guise... ». Elle s'arrêta surprise quand elle vit Kanda se relever.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir qui c'est? » fit elle avec un doigt sur le menton un air penaud accroché au visage..

« Tss.. »fut sa seule réponse.

Kanda planta ses deux onyx noires dans les pépites d'or de Road et lui demanda froidement:

« Que préfères-tu? »

Road fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

« Tu as la chance de pouvoir choisir comment tu veux mourir? Dis moi juste où est Daisya.»Dit-il impassible.

A ce moment là Road lui donna un vrai sourire, gentil et chaleureux. Elle ferma les yeux, sa peau redevint pâle, ses pupilles en fente s'élargirent pour redevenir deux petits cercles noirs, ses canines et ses griffes disparurent. Elle redevint la petite fille qu'il avait vu avant ce combat à mort. Elle ferma les yeux puis lui dit:

« Finalement...tu as peut-être un cœur...j'ai tué ton ami sans aucun remord... et tu me donnes le choix de mourir...hummff...tu le trouveras pas loin d'ici dans... une ruelle...à deux blocs d'ici »

Kanda fit faire à sa faux un tour complet au-dessus de lui et la danse commença pour redevenir la Katana noir long et fin.

Road regarda shinigami, la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé alors qu'elle avait sa forme de vampire s'intensifia. Elle gémit de douleur et Kanda lui dit laconiquement:

« Qualités humaines et vampiriques...mais aussi leur pires défauts. »

Road hocha la tête, elle se sentit partir, elle se sentait légère apaisée, loin de toute cette haine qui la rongeait intérieurement, elle entendit quelqu'un murmurer à son oreille:

« Je n'ai pas besoin de la lune pour accroitre mon pouvoir...lié par le sang avec mon arme...lié par l'âme et l'esprit. »

Puis plus rien, un légère secousse et enfin le repos éternel.

Kanda se redressa de l'oreille de la jeune fille, gisant à même le seul avec un visage détendu, serein. Il retourna sur le bord du toit, regarda son uniforme et fit un:

« Tss... »

Quand soudain il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui, très proche de lui. Un torse frôlant dangereusement son dos. Une main sur sa hanche, le métal froid de l'autre sur sa gorge et sa nuque le fit frissonné, cinq longues griffes noires, tranchantes et luisantes s'amusaient à effleurer sa peau et une voix:

« Un partout... Bakanda! »

« Tss...faut que je me change Moyashi... »

**XOXOX**

_Bon OOOOOK je me suis lâchée sur le grand n'importe quoi, en même temps c'est du surnaturel (tousse...tousse...) 3 jours de pleine lune, oué pourquoi pas un mois tant qu'on y est..Bref._

_Ha oui aussi la tête de Kanda quand il est devant Road avec la tête un peu sur le côté et le regard bien noir, rappelez-vous le combat contre Skin Bolik.. quand il lui dit un truc dans le genre_

_« On est mortel...tant qu'on reste humain » voilà je pense que c'est tout si vous avez des trucs à dire ben...reviews...les gens :)))))_

_Merci_

_Ha si oui, vous vous rappelez, quand j'ai dit qu'ils avaient dévié de la destination dans le portail...ben ils ont bien dévie...puisqu'ils auraient dû arriver aux abords de New York...donc oué le vortex les a envoyés dans le Minnesota...pourquoi pas _

_La ville Elk River ben je sais pas si elle existe vraiment (surnaturel...surnaturel...) mais je trouvais le nom joli. _


	9. Sentiments

Auteur: Khira-san pour vous servir ou...desservir

Disclaimer: Hoshino-sama s'impatiente elle veut retrouver ses petits...

Couples: Allen Walker, Kanda Yû

Rating: bon aller on accélère un peu le mouvements

Avec toutes mes excuses pour ce retard pour le post du chap, mais j'étais en version spéléo sous une montagne de couvertures, de polaires, de chaussettes et bien sûr de mouchoirs en papiers. 3 Jours d'apnées et 1 jour de flemme.

Honte à moi Neko, pardonne moi, j'ai changé mon avatar et pas corrigé le chapitre...Pardon...pardon..pardon

Sinon un grand merci à toutes mes petites revieweuses, qui derrière leur pc prennent le temps de m'envoyer de jolis petits messages...UN GRAND MERCI A VOUS MES LOULOUTES!

Aller, c'est parti …..

…...

_Chapitre ._

_« Un partout... Bakanda! »_

_« Tss...faut que je me change Moyashi... »._

Allen esquissa un sourire à la réponse de Kanda. Les cheveux sombres venaient se perdre sur son visage et reconnut l'odeur de jasmin qui l'avait suivi tout au long de son retour. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux pour d'avantage de sensation suave et sucrée. Tous les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti quand il s'était retrouvé seul, la peur, la colère, la trahison venait de s'envoler quand il se retrouva quelques centimètres derrière lui. Cependant, ce besoin d'être auprès de lui ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être que même cette simple question resterait sans réponse. C'était un besoin, une envie. Ce parfum qui l'enivrait, ses cheveux soyeux qui caressaient délicatement son visage pâle, tout dans cet être l'attirait, l'appelait silencieusement à être encore plus proche, toujours plus proche de lui. Inconsciemment, il pressa d'avantage sa main droite sur la hanche de Kanda, contact fugace, tellement précieux à ses yeux, il pouvait sentir l'os saillant sous ses doigts vibrait sensiblement. Il leva sa tête pour approcher sa bouche de l'oreille du shinigami qu'il effleura faiblement avec la lame qui avait remplacé son pouce et lui murmura:

« Ne Bakanda... ça t'arrive souvent de kidnapper les gens et de les laisser au milieu d'une forêt? ». Malgré l'arme empoignant sa gorge, la tête de Kanda avait basculé sur le côté opposé à sa bouche, lui offrant la vue d'un coup marbré de quelques gouttes de sang.

« Tss... tu peux me lâcher maintenant? » siffla sa proie.

Allen se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour de nouveau atteindre l'oreille qui lui avait échappé et reprit:

« On ne répond pas à une question par une autre...Et non...je n'ai aucune raison de te lâcher... »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase, qu'il entrevit un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Kanda qu'il s'était dégagé en lui laissant quelques coupures sur son coup. Il venait de lui glisser entre les mains comme l'ombre qu'il était. Le contact doux et chaud céda la place au vide et au froid, malgré la courte distance qui les séparait. Allen plongea son regard chromé dans le précipice qui s'ouvrait à lui, une chute dans des profondeurs insondables était ce qu'il ressentit brièvement avant de retourner son regard sur lui.

Cette main sur sa hanche, ses lames qui caressaient son coup, ce contact trop intime l'avait déstabilisé. Kanda sentait son corps se figer à cette proximité qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant. Le silence qui avait suivi après ces quelques mots échangés avait transformé l'air en une douce chaleur, malgré la température glaciale et quand il sentit un souffle et une lame froide se rapprochant dangereusement de son oreille, il frissonna involontairement. Lui, qui d'habitude maitrisait totalement son corps, qui était détaché de tout, enfouissant au plus profond de lui la moindre étincelle d'émotions. Le simple son de sa voix le fit basculer, perdre pied, comme tombant dans le vide qui était sous ses yeux. Ce vampire était un grain de sa sable dans son train de vie solitaire et froide dans lequel il se complaisait. Un être qui ne respectait pas les distances, et, par peur ou habitude, dégagea sa tête de cet effleurement à son oreille,et, par quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, l'empêcha de bouger le reste de son corps comme si cette simple main sur son corps l'engourdissait complètement. Une Lutte acharnée entre sa raison et son cœur venait de débuter une nouvelle fois au contact de cet être étrange.

Cependant, le reste des paroles ressemblait à une provocation, de relever le défi de se libérer de sa douce emprise. D'un simple déhanchement souple, il dégagea entièrement son corps et son dos frôla sensiblement la poitrine fine du vampire pour se retrouver face à lui, à quelques mètres seulement. Ce geste découlant de son acte, le fit frissonner une nouvelle fois, mais ce qui arriva ensuite, le fait de ne plus le sentir, le décontenança encore plus qu'il ne l'était auparavant, pensant qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus troublé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pourquoi? Pourquoi quand il se retourna et posa ses yeux sur lui, il se sentait loin, trop loin de lui. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à détourner son regard de celui qui avait osé une main sur son corps. L'incompréhension grandissait en lui, amenant la frustration, puis la colère de ne pas se comprendre lui-même, de perdre le contrôle de son corps face à lui.

Il tssia* une nouvelle fois entre ses dents et réussit à détourner son regard avant de se faire piéger par des prunelles chromées qui pourraient se planter sur lui.

Allen fronça les sourcils, et d'une manière nonchalante, leva son bras armé devant son visage et commença à jouer avec ses griffes où quelques gouttes de sang s'étaient accrochées.

« T'as pas froid aux yeux toi...? de te dégager comme ça... » Il releva la tête pour fixer le cou fin où il avait laissé sa marque.

« J'aurai pu te trancher la gorge...tu sais.. » reprit-il sûr de lui.

Cependant, le froncement de ses yeux laissa la place à un regard surpris, quand il vit Kanda, un sourire ironique sur le visage, passer sa main sur la gorge, et essuyer le sang. Les fines coupures qu'il lui avait infligées avaient disparues. Sous le choc, il laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps et fit quelques pas dans sa direction, mais l'autre recula.

« Hé...c'est bon je vais te bouffer.. » Fit Allen déçu par cette attitude.

Mais il continua en reprenant avec sa douceur habituelle:

« Tu es comme nous, tu te régénères... Comment? »

« Je ne suis pas comme toi.. Moyashi...» Fit Kanda sur la défensive, mais Allen ne se laissa pas impressionner par son comportement et siffla plus froidement que la réponse qu'il avait reçu:

« Je sais ...Bakanda ...et arrête d'éluder les questions... ».

« tu sais que je peux lire dans tes pensées et...encore plus maintenant... » finit-il sur un ton plus que malicieux.

Le shinigami se figea complètement, perdit son sourire ironique et n'eut qu'un froncement de sourcils au dessus d'un regard noir, plus pour essayer de masquer le trouble qu'il avait en lui.

« Ça se voit que tu connais rien aux vampires, n'est-ce pas? » Allen n'attendait aucune réponse, et continua sur le même ton:

« Tu m'as donné de ton sang...je sais pas pourquoi, mais...sache que c'est une belle connerie d'avoir fait ça... »Les derniers mots était un vrai reproche dans la bouche d'Allen, mais ne voulant pas être interrompu, il reprit tout de suite:

« Tu te demandes pas comment je t'ai retrouvé?... je t'ai senti... et les conséquences de ton geste...putain...Bakanda t'es vraiment qu'un idiot... » Il cria les derniers mots.

« Quand tu commences à boire le sang d'une personne et qu'elle ne meure pas, tu sais ce que ça signifie? Non bien sûr... on est lié idiot...c'est vrai...je pourrai encore boire normalement...mais à un moment c'est obligé...je ne pourrai plus me passer de TON sang... celui d'un Dieu de la mort en plus je sais même pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de plus... » Mais il fût coupé par Kanda.

« Tais toi Moyashi... » Ces mots claquèrent dans l'air mettant fin à ses reproches.

« Justement parce que je suis un Dieu de la mort...rien ne va changer pour toi... »

Allen sursauta à cette révélation, mais comme d'habitude pour lui, dès qu'il parlait, les réponses amenaient toujours plus de questions et se rua sur lui, en l'empoignant au col. Une colère noire venait de s'emparer d'Allen par son attitude, ses réponses évasives. Ses prunelles passèrent du gris au noires et ses canines commencèrent à pousser. Il se jeta sur lui avec une telle force qu'ils perdirent l'équilibre et Allen se retrouva assis sur lui. Leur regard était aussi sombre l'un que l'autre.

« Comment ça? » fit Allen qui tenait tellement fort le col du manteau qu'il se déchirait sous son emprise.

« tss... » fit Kanda en essayant de se dégager, mais cette fois-ci, toute tentative de fuite était vaine. Il était pris. Son corps était bloqué au niveau de ses hanches par les jambes d'Allen qui le serraient fermement, une main sur sa gorge qui collait son dos au sol et la main armée qui soutenait le jeune vampire. La colère se lisait dans les yeux sombres qui le fixaient, cette fois il n'avait aucune échappatoire. La puissance avec laquelle il l'immobilisait, était de très loin supérieure à celle qu'il avait déployé lors de leur premier combat.

« Lâche-moi » siffla-t-il.

« Non »

« Lâche-moi Moyashi sinon... »

« Sinon quoi? Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'enfuir une nouvelle fois? Surement pas...tu vas tout me dire maintenant... Dis-moi pourquoi on est pas lié par le sang? »

« Le sang des shinigami est neutre...il n'a pas de groupe comme celui des humains, tu ne tiendras que quelques heures avant d'être de nouveau en manque.. »

« Très bien parfait... ça m'aurait sacrément emmerdé d'être lié à quelqu'un comme toi Bakanda...te courir après pour avoir ma pitance...non merci.. ». sourit Allen.

Malgré ses paroles, il ressentit une légère déception de ne pas lui être lié. Cependant, il était aussi rassuré d'éviter à Kanda le sort réservé à ces personnes qui donnait leur sang. Ce qui lui fit relâcher sa prise sur lui, il se redressa mais resta assis sur lui pour parer toutes nouvelles tentatives de fuite.

« Je vais rester comme ça...je veux pas que tu me files une nouvelle fois entre les pattes »avait-il dit plus tranquillement, sans toutefois faire disparaître ses attributs vampiriques.

« Bon ...maintenant tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire et je ne veux rien entendre de ta part t'en que je n'aurai pas fini... ».

Kanda releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, mais une main gantée de blanc vint se poser dessus sans aucune forme de délicatesse.

« Je t'ai dit de te taire... ». Kanda reconnut parfaitement le ton employé, car c'est celui qu'il avait pris quelques heures auparavant avec la même personne, mais cette fois-ci les rôles étaient inversées.

« Je suis revenu ici parce que le fait de boire ton sang m'a guidé guidé jusqu'ici...tu devais le savoir tu n'es pas complètement idiot Bakanda... » Il ignora les protestations qui essayaient de sortir de sa bouche scellée par sa main.

« Donc...si tu es dans cette ville c'est que le problème vient d'ici...et à en juger par le cadavre qui gît là bas... » Il fit un signe de tête dans la direction où était allongé la jeune fille.

« tu ne t'étais pas trompé...donc après m'avoir fait faire des voyages d'un bout à l'autre de la planète...tu me laisses au milieu d'une forêt du Minnesota...tu me donnes à manger... et ensuite tu disparais comme si de rien était... ne me laissant que quelques heures de sursis...». Il avait sifflé ces mots de frustration et pour accentuer le fait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié, il fit crisser ses griffes sur la fine couche de goudron du toit qui se déchira facilement, accompagné d'un tremblement nerveux de son sourcil droit au dessus de ses yeux fermés.

« Tu me parles de meurtres...de complot...de vampires sanguinaires...de fin du monde...tu te présentes comme un shinigami dont personne n'avait pu prouver l'existence...en même temps s'ils te ressemblent tous...ça donne pas envie pousser les recherches... c'est compréhensif!... » De nouvelles insultes furent ignorées.

« Alors je vais te dire une chose... ». Il rouvrit les yeux, et délicatement libéra la bouche de Kanda en faisant glisser sa main sur sa peau pour ne pas rompre ce contact.

« C'est terminé... je ne te lâche plus... » et Il lui offrit un immense sourire franc et sincère. Ses yeux repassèrent au gris et ses crocs disparurent sous sa lèvre supérieure.

Encore une fois, kanda était déstabilisé par ses rapides changements d'humeur. Cependant son visage restait impassible, il se redressa sur ses coudes pour reprendre une certaine contenance.

Allen était toujours assis sur lui, il donnait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas bouger avant que Kanda lui ait tout expliquait. Il soupira, et tranquillement en quelques mots simples lui expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert depuis son retour. Il sentit une légère pression sur sa poitrine et vit qu'Allen froissait le tissu de son manteau avec sa main faisant passer sa peur après ce qu'il lui avait révélé.

Allen baissa son regard qui se perdit et comme pour essayer de convaincre que ce n'était pas possible il reprit les mots du shinigami en espérant qu'il puisse démentir:

« Ils ont infecté le ...le...sang avec un poison..pour ...pour détruire la Congrégation et la race humaine... Qui ILS?». Sa voix tremblait plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Mais Kanda ne lui avait pas tout dit, il le savait, il lui fallait digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre avant. Sa voix le sortit de sa torpeur:

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit...viens avec moi... »

« Où ça? »

« Tu comprendras...mais avant j'ai quelque chose à faire»Lui avait répondu évasivement, une nouvelle fois, le shinigami.

A contre cœur, il se releva et par la même relâcha le tissu qu'il avait entre ses doigts. Quand il vit l'uniforme déchiré de Kanda, le sang et la salissure qu'il avait sur son visage, vestige d'un dur combat il le lui fit remarquer:

« Tu ne peux pas te promener dans les rues dans cet état... ». Alors qu'il prenait le chemin pour redescendre de l'immeuble. Kanda s'arrêta subitement devant lui et retourna plongeant ses prunelles sombres dans les siennes, Allen n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'il y voyait, mais une chose était sûre, son regard avait changé.

« Ben ...Tu vas me rendre ma cape...Moyashi... »avait dit Kanda en esquissant un sourire ironique sur son visage de marbre.

Allen avait totalement oublié qu'il portait sa cape, il se figea et un sentiment de gêne s'empara de lui:

« Ho... »

L'ascenseur leur signala son arrivée par son petit bip, mais aucun des deux me bougeait, se fixant du regard, quand soudain Kanda d'un ton moqueur ne put s'empêcher de rajouter:

« De toute façon , elle trop grande pour toi...Moyashi...tu serais capable de tomber en marchant dessus.. ». Son sarcasme eut l'effet escompté et la réponse toute aussi cinglante tomba:

« C'est Allen...Bakanda...Tu l'as oubliée normal avec ton cerveau digne d'un poulpe.. ».Tout en passant devant Kanda pour monter dans l'ascenseur. Une fois dedans, il se retourna, il était toujours dos à lui et ne vit pas le sourire qu'il avait fait.

« Bon tu viens... » Avait rajouté Allen impatient.

Kanda monta à son tour. Pour se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir sur le toit, il continua avec un autre sarcasme, qui, il le savait, maintenant allait le mettre mal à l'aise:

« Tu l'as tenais tellement serrée entre tes doigts, que j'ai pas pu te l'arracher »

Comme il l'avait prévu Allen fut plus encore plus gêné, il se figea. Tout en dégrafant la cape d'une manière énervé, il la balança au visage de Kanda, et balbutia quelques mots:

« Qu... et d'abord on va où? ». Allen ne savait plus quoi dire et se maudit intérieurement sur son manque de contrôle quand il était avec lui.

« Tu verras.. »lui avait répondu Kanda avec un petit sourire de satisfaction sur le visage pendant qu'il mettait sa cape.

« Ho...je vois toujours ton problème pour faire des phrases complètes...Ne Bakanda... » rétorqua Allen dans l'espoir de continuer cette joute verbale qu'il ne voulait pas perdre.

« Moyashi.. » siffla Kanda en faisant chuter la température qui régnait dans l'ascenseur.

« C'est Allen...problème de mémoire en plus d'un manque flagrant de vocabulaire.. »

Une aura noire se dégagea de Kanda, qui fit frémir Allen, l'endroit exigu était loin d'être à son avantage, mais il fût sauvé par les portes qui s'ouvrirent sur un immense hall baigné dans une douce lumière.

Il sortit rapidement de l'ascenseur, tout en désactivant son arme qu'il avait gardé, au cas où un shinigami aurait perdu toute patience. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le shinigami dont la colère grandissait à vue d'œil. Il sourit en pensant que, certainement, il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un lui parle sur ce ton ironique et qu'il se ferait un malin plaisir de continuer. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures, il ne savait rien de lui, de sa vie, mais il aimait être en sa présence, continuer ce petit jeu de _« tu cherches, tu me trouves » _. Il entendit encore ce_ « Tss »_ qui, maintenant, lui était tellement familier. Il avançait dans le hall, fouilla dans sa poche pour chercher son gant et masquer sa main noire. Kanda était derrière lui, mais malgré ce que le shinigami ressentait, Allen était rassuré de le savoir derrière lui, il ne lui ferait aucun mal, lui le ressentait plus comme une fausse colère, comme lui pendant leur descente, une gêne et une répartie quasi-inexistante pendant quelques minutes.

Quand ils sortirent de l'immeuble, Allen s'arrêta subitement en se rappelant que c'était Kanda qui devait l'amener quelque part et pas l'inverse. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas rater une telle occasion pour lui lancer une réplique cinglante. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et prêt à lui répondre, pourtant, il n'eut droit qu'à:

« Oï Moyashi... tu sais où tu vas? ». Allen était déçu, le ton neutre employé sonnait comme de l'indifférence. Mais il répondit quand même:

« A-L-L-E-N...Bakanda...je m'appelle Allen » en épelant son prénom, mais il continua avec une petite remarque caustique, pour qu'il fasse de nouveau attention à lui:

« ben ché pas...tu veux peut-être m'envoyer encore à l'autre bout de la planète? Et pour te marrer me laisser en plan... »

« Au pôle Nord...si ça pouvait te permettre de fermer ce qui te sert de cache-canines et éviter de me vriller les oreilles»siffla Kanda en passant devant Allen pour ouvrir la route.

Allen surpris ne sut pas quoi répondre mais était quand même heureux de leur combat verbal. Il emboîta le pas du shinigami en lui lançant un simple _« grrr » _et instinctivement rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux blancs avant de s'élancer dans la foule. Il combla l'écart pour se mettre à sa hauteur et marcha en cadence avec lui. Ses pas étaient souples, vifs mais aussi assurés, contrairement aux siens.

Kanda jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le jeune vampire qui marchait à côté de lui. Il avait la tête légèrement baissée et essayait d'éviter un maximum de personnes qui marchaient à contre sens. Il l'observa quelques instants, de nouveau fixa son regard devant lui et après quelques secondes brisa le silence:

« Oï Moyashi...qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Allen releva la tête pour regarder le profil de Kanda:

« hein? »

« Tss...Pourquoi sur le toit tu étais sûr de toi et, maintenant tu es effrayé? » claqua Kanda.

« Ho...je n'aime pas ...trop la foule... » balbutia-t-il ne voulant pas en dire d'avantage.

« Tu es tel que tu es...accepte toi» siffla le Shinigami.

Allen continuait à le regarder et d'un coup la cohue de l'avenue n'existait plus pour quelques instants. Ces simples mots claquaient dans l'air froid de ce début décembre, lui réchauffa sensiblement le cœur.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? » lui avait-t-il demandé.

Le silence s'installa. Ses prunelles grises toujours sur lui, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et en quelques pas se plaça devant Kanda pour stopper sa course. Une scène qu'il avait déjà vécu auparavant.

« Réponds-moi...Kanda... »

« Pour ça... » avait dit Kanda en pointant son index sur lui.

« J'accepte qui je suis...je ne comprends rien à ce que tu essaies de me dire... »

« Normal Moyashi t'es un idiot... ». Mais Allen ne bougea pas d'un centimètre en attendant une réponse claire et elle lui fût donnée à sa grande surprise, mais il ne s'attendait certainement à ça. La main qui le pointait du doigt s'éleva jusqu'à sa tête et d'un geste vif, il lui enleva sa capuche. Allen se figea sur place. Kanda en profita pour reprendre sa course.

Kanda se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire quelque chose comme ça, ce n'était pas son travail. Inconsciemment Allen se dévoilait sous ses yeux, un vampire tellement sûr de lui quand ils étaient sur le toit de l'immeuble, le provoquant même et dans la rue, un être presque fragile, apeuré. Il se sentait énervé par ces soudains changements de comportement, sa patience était mise à mal quand il avait prononcé ces mots. Il était un vrai paradoxe qui le déstabilisait, peut-être pour stopper son conflit intérieur, il lui avait enlevé sa capuche, pour qu'il garde la même attitude plus longtemps. Mais là encore, ce simple geste le plongeait de nouveau dans la crainte. Invariablement, Allen avait un don pour l'énerver, de lui faire faire des choses qu'il ne croyait pas être capable de faire, des mots, des gestes qu'il s'était interdit de faire. Fuyant une nouvelle fois, il s'écarta du vampire et continua sa route mais, une fois encore:

« Bon tu viens Moyashi.. ». Il n'a pas pas pu se contrôler et s'était retourné vers lui pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

Allen était resté immobile et la voix de kanda le sortit de son inertie. Allen se retourna et se mit à sa suite fixant le dos devant lui qu'il voyait comme une protection. Cependant, Allen se doutait qu'il avait compris. A sa manière il lui avait dit, ses cheveux blancs, cette marque rouge sang sur son visage, sa peau pâle et son bras horrible faisaient parti de lui.

Beaucoup de monde lui avait dit que l'apparence était secondaire, que ce qui comptait était la personnalité. Mais, jamais personne n'avait osé le regarder comme Kanda l'avait collègues de travail, Suman, Lenalee, Tokusa son coéquipier le lui avaient dit, mais à bien y réfléchir, jamais, il lui semblai que son apparence était un sujet tabou entre eux. A ce moment, il se rappela de Lenalee et comment il l'avait sauvée quand elle était encore une enfant. Elle devait avoir huit, peut-être neuf ans, quand elle a été agressée par une bande birace, que la congrégation avait nommé ainsi, des gangs vampires et humains. Il s'était interposé entre eux, ils avaient ricané mais quand il eut activé son arme, il se sont enfuis aussi vite et loin que possible en le traitant de monstreen ricanant et en hurlant.

Cependant, quand il se retourna vers elle, en lui offrant un sourire réconfortant et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, il avait vu de la peur dans dans ses yeux et un mouvement de recul. Elle avait toujours dit que c'était à cause de son arme ou du traumatisme qu'elle avait subi, mais pour lui, il était clair que c'était à cause de son physique. Ses doutes s'étaient confirmés quand elle avait grandi et rejoint la Congrégation, il était revenu sur le sujet, la jeune avait confirmé ses dires. Pas la peine de lire dans ses pensées, ses yeux parlaient pour elle, exprimant la gêne, peut-être la culpabilité, mais c'était déjà fait. Malgré tout, elle était comme sa sœur et il avait accepté.

Tokusa, qui lui aussi pourtant était un vampire âgé à peine d'une trentaine d'années, il avait pu lire dans ses yeux du dégoût au début et ensuite au fur et à mesure de leur mission, toujours ce même sentiment de culpabilité.

Allen s'était forgé une carapace de douceur autour de lui, certes ils étaient ses amis, tous, au sein de l'organisation, mais il offrait d'éternels sourires heureux, rassurants, mais surtout la plupart du temps faux. Ses amis étaient rassurés, oubliant par la même leur culpabilité et c'est tout ce qui compté pour lui.

Au fond de lui il souffrait atrocement de son physique. Le plus dur était qu'il était torturé d'être un vampire, il n'en voulait pas à cette homme de l'avoir transformé, il s'en voulait à lui-même, son presque rejet qui l'avait défiguré. Alors, pendant presque deux siècles, il s'était construit ce mur de gentillesse, ce n'était pas de l'hypocrisie, mais le bonheur de ses amis lui suffisait à alléger quelque peu son agonie.

Et cet être sombre, froid, tellement dépourvu de sentiments qui marchait devant lui, en un geste, sans le moindre remord, avait osé creusé dans cette épaisse fortification, le faisant se sentir presque coupable de ne pas avoir hurler sa détresse. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, était si profond, si déterminé, pas de gêne, pas de dégoût, pas de culpabilité. Deux agates noires sombres franches et honnêtes qui l'avaient percé à jour et qui pour la première fois de sa longue vie ne s'était pas détournées de lui. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui commencer à s'intensifier et prenait forme peu à peu dans son esprit. En sa présence,il pourrait pleurer ses deux siècles de souffrance sans la moindre retenue. Il pouvait être lui-même quand il était avec lui, plus de masque.

Quand Allen élargit son champ de vision, il était dans une ruelle sombre. Il s'arrêtèrent et Kanda fit quelques pas en lui faisant signe de la main de ne pas s'approcher plus. Allen fronça les sourcils et se décala sensiblement pour voir sur quoi Kanda portait son attention. Quand le shinigami s'accroupit il put voir le corps qui gisait contre un des murs de la ruelle.

« Qui est-ce? » Balbutia-t-il.

« Un shinigami.. »

La réponse froide et neutre lui fit froid dans le dos, un shinigami, un Dieu de la mort était étendu sans vie. Pour lui, il était impossible de tuer un dieu.

« Co-Comment c'est possible? ...vous êtes censé être des dieux...vous ne pouvez pas mou... »

« Nos armes...Moyashi...nos armes sont nos points forts et nos points faibles...on est pas dans un livre Moyashi »

Malgré le détachement dont Kanda avait fait preuve lors de ce ses réponses, il a pu remarquer qu'il traitait le corps sans vie de « son frère » avec respect et beaucoup de douceur, quand il l'allongea complètement sur le sol.

« Comment s'appelait-il? » demanda Allen avec compassion.

« hm? »

« Son nom...il avait un nom? »

« Daisya.. ».

Tout le temps qu'il était resté aux côtés de Daisya, Kanda n'avait pas regardé Allen une seule fois, pendant qu'il lui parlait. Il savait très bien ce qu'il verrait de la peine, du chagrin, de la détresse, même si c'était un parfait inconnu pour lui.

Kanda examina les lieux et sur les murs, il vit trois énormes marques de sang qui coulaient pour n'en faire plus qu'une au sol. A la forme, il en déduit que les deux plus hautes et plus espacées devaient correspondre aux blessures qu'il avait dans les bras et la plus basse mais plus importante devait correspondre à celles des jambes. Il regarda une dernière fois Daysia et déposa sur son ventre sa cloche et referma ses mains froides et rigides sur son arme. Kanda se releva doucement et plongea sa main dans le sang presque encore frais et commença à tracer un cercle autour du corps.

« Que fais-tu? » Avait demandé Allen avec en plus de la tristesse dans la voix de l'inquiétude.

« Je le renvoie là-bas.. dans le clan»

Allen déglutit, l'inquiétude se transforma en peur, la peur qu'il reparte une nouvelle fois.

« C'était un ami à toi? » questionna-t-il aussi sereinement que possible

« si on veut... ». Le ton froid contrastait tellement avec ses gestes doux, qu'Allen se sentit presque de trop, que sa présence l'empêchait de montrer ce qu'il ressent vraiment.

Kanda traça un deuxième cercle autour de lui.

Allen pensait qu'il était en train de dessiner la même figure qui ouvre le portail, mais cette fois-ci pas de symboles étranges entre les deux lignes. Non cette fois-ci, Kanda traçait des lignes en son centre et qui passaient sur le corps de Daisya en évitant soigneusement de passer sur ses mains où était la sphère, tout en replongeant sa main dans la peinture carmine pour qu'elles soient identiques. Il passa un seul doigt uniquement dans le sang et s'approcha du milieu., Allen sursauta légèrement quand il se trouva en son centre et avait envie de le rejoindre pour ne pas être séparé, encore. Mais, il ne bougea pas et regarda la forme au sol, c'était un pentacle, un pentacle de sang et il vit Kanda s'accroupir une nouvelle fois et avec le sang sur son doigt traça une ligne ininterrompue qui allait de la main jusqu'à sur la sphère dorée. Il soupira intérieurement quand Kanda sortit du cercle, il se plaça à l'extrémité d'une des cinq branches, se mit à genoux, inclina la tête et ferma les yeux.

Allen assistait un véritable rituel mortuaire d'un shinigami, le globe commença à scintiller propageant sa lumière sur toutes les lignes qui l'entouraient, mélange de rouge et jaune or, baignant la ruelle dans une lumière douce, intense et irréelle. Un vif et bref éclat lumineux, puis plus rien, tout avait disparu, le corps, le pentacle de sang et même les traces infâmes de la lutte.

Kanda rejoignit Allen qui était encore à regarder là où, il y avait encore quelques secondes, le corps mort d'un shinigami.

« Allons-y » fit Kanda simplement.

Allen le regarda, juste à côté de lui, leurs épaules se touchant presque et hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse, ne voulant pas briser le silence endeuillé. Pourtant, juste avant que Kanda ne commence à marcher, il l'arrêta et posa sa main gauche sur l'avant bras caché sous la cape du shinigami. Elle ne voulait exprimer ni peine, ni pitié, mais une main rassurante et bienveillante pour lui dire que, il serait là.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, et contre toute attente, Allen sentit la main de Kanda se poser sur la sienne. Un geste si innocent, maladroit et hésitant fait par une personne qui n'a jamais exprimé ou ressenti la moindre émotion. Sa main gauche se resserra sensiblement, cette main qu'il voyait comme une abomination et qui pendant des siècles l'avait fait souffrir. Mais pas aujourd'hui, non, justement parce qu'elle serrait la seule personne qui le voyait tel qu'il était, fragile, mais malgré cette faiblesse, il voulait lui faire sentir qu'il était là pour lui, qu'il pouvait partager ce qu'il ressentait et qu'elle lui serait tendue, rien que pour lui. Il savait que le geste hésitant de Kanda n'était pas dû à l'horreur qui le tenait, mais qu'il était, finalement comme lui, il souffrait. Alors lentement, il exerça une poussée sur sa prise, qui fit faire à Kanda un demi cercle devant lui, le collant au mur de la ruelle et se rapprocha d'avantage de lui, il ne ressentit aucune résistance, mais les yeux sombres luisait d'un faible éclat indéfinissable et sans un mot posa sa main libre sur le cœur gelé du shinigami.

Comme s'il s'attendait à ce geste, Kanda ne sursauta pas, ne cilla pas. Intérieurement, son cœur qui était figé depuis si longtemps prenait l'avantage dans la lutte acharné qu'il menait avec sa raison et pour montrer sa détermination, il lui dicta de poser sa main sur la sienne. Il sentit les doigts se resserrer un peu plus sur son bras, des ondes se propageait en lui, des ondes de douceur, de bienveillance. Sans comprendre vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva dos au mur avec Allen plongeant son regard d'hiver dans le sien et poser une main sans crainte sur son cœur.

Allen sentit une violente douleur dans le bras propagée par la brûlure qu'il sentait au niveau de sa main posée sur le cœur, mais ne la retira pas la faisant glisser plus haut et qui alla se perdre dans les cheveux sombres de Kanda, ce qui rapprocha son visage du sien. Leur souffle chaud se mêlait créant une fine brume blanche. Il restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis leur lèvres se frôlèrent, ce contact fugace les électrisa l'un l'autre. La douceur mutuelle de leurs lèvres les invitait à plus de contact. Une courte attente qui leur a paru une éternité avant qu'ils les joignent une nouvelle fois avec plus d'intensité. La main de Kanda alla se poser sur la hanche d'Allen et le rapprocha plus, leur bras était le seul obstacle qui séparait leur corps qui fut franchi quand leur premier contact se s'arrêta, pour qu'une main aille se perdre sur une nuque et l'autre dans des cheveux blancs. L'étreinte se transforma en désir quand leur main commencèrent un jeu de caresse, un soupir, un gémissement et le simple contact de leurs lèvres se transforma en un baiser encore hésitant, fragile, maladroit. Les corps se touchèrent plus qu'il n'était possible et le désir devint passion avec des langues qui se trouvèrent pour la première fois et sans qu'aucun des deux ne cherche à prendre le contrôle, un respect de l'autre, leur baiser est devenu sensuel, ne se séparant que pour mieux se retrouver, s'invitant dans la bouche l'un de l'autre avec toujours plus de ferveur.

Partant chacun à la découverte de l'autre, les sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient en eux se transformèrent en un seul. Une envie identique qu'ils se transmettaient par leur bouche, leur langue et leur caresses. Un baiser unissait deux êtres qui n'était jamais censé se rencontrer.

Dans cette ruelle sombre et commune, deux êtres mythiques faisaient tomber des siècles de fragilité pour l'un et de solitude pour l'autre.

Leur corps si proches l'un de l'autre ne demandait qu'à être conquis, aucun des deux ne savait réellement ca qui les avaient poussé à s'unir si tendrement. Un destin peut-être tragique les avait fait se rencontrer, mais à cet instant seul leur besoin, leur envie les liaient l'un, l'autre.

Les baisers devenaient de plus en plus langoureux, les langues joueuses, les dents taquines et les mains curieuses réclamaient encore plus de toucher. Allen fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de Kanda et trouva l'accès pour les passer sous la cape qu'il avait tant chéri au cours de leur brève séparation, et qui, maintenant le gênait pour accéder au corps qu'il avait dévoré des yeux la première fois. Sous ses doigts, il sentait le tissu souple de l'uniforme et parfois quand il s'aventurait sur le ventre, la douce sensation d'une peau qu'il imaginait lisse et soyeuse. Sa curiosité le mena vers la poitrine et une nouvelle fois sentit une violente douleur quand sa main toucha cette croix. Malgré la souffrance, il ne voulait pas rompre le baiser, juste un léger froncement de sourcils exprima son mal mais aussi son mécontentement et d'un geste vif de la main arracha ce symbole d'argent qui chuta lourdement sur le sol. Grisé par cet acte, il intensifia d'avantage le baiser devenant plus avide du shinigami. Le vampire venait de capturer sa proie et tous les instants de doutes s'effacèrent de son esprit. Il colla plus fermement Kanda au mur et dévora sa bouche en premier lieu, ensuite il alla se perdre dans son cou parsemant des baisers sur la peau douce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille en gardant le contact de la peau avec sa langue jusqu'à son oreille pour mordiller son lobe qu'il avait désiré peu de temps avant, mais implacablement, il revenait aux lèvres quémandant l'accès pour mêler leur langue une nouvelle fois.

La bataille intérieure de Kanda venait de s'achever, les palpitations se succédaient à une cadence endiablée, elles étaient sourdes et irrégulières dès qu'Allen osait un simple effleurement où un baiser plus passionné. Il était déstabilisé mais aussi fasciné, envouté par le vampire. Ses barrières glacées tombaient les unes après les autres, tout son être était envahi d'une apaisante sensation de chaleur oubliée depuis longtemps en la personne d'Allen. Il s'abandonnait à lui sans aucune retenue, dévorait les lèvres étrangement sucrées qui lui étaient offertes. Une main se perdait dans cette chevelure neige et l'autre se promenait dans le dos menu du vampire. Quand ce dernier s'aventura sous sa cape réclamant plus de contact, sur ses hanches, sur son ventre et sur sa poitrine, il aurait dû se sentir agresser par tant de proximité, mais une fois encore, son cœur l'empêcha de le repousser. Son cœur était victorieux et désormais, il ne pouvait que suivre ce qui lui dictait. Un bruit de tissu qui craque, suivi d'un son sourd le sortit de sa transe et s'aperçut rapidement qu'à la place de sa croix il sentait une main gantée posée fermement sur son cœur. Encore sous son charme, il subissait cette douce torture qu'était en train de lui infliger Allen dans son cou et sur son oreille. Quand il voulut protester, ses lèvres furent scellées une nouvelle fois par leurs homologues. Un simple mordillement de sa lèvre inférieure les fit s'entrouvrir et autorisa l'accès à une langue chaude et de plus en plus mutines. Cette croix maudite qui lui fixait sa ligne de conduite venait de se perdre dans cette ruelle. Ce symbole qui était son dernier rempart contre ses troubles venait de tomber, laissant Allen le conquérir complètement.

Leur corps brulait de désir mutuel, Allen devenait de plus en plus insistant et murmura quelques mots sur les lèvres de Kanda:

« Kanda...qui es tu?...kanda ».

Les lèvres de porcelaine de kanda invitait Allen à la luxure; Ses instincts primaires se réveillait peu à peu à chaque partie du corps qu'il effleurait. Soudain il arrêta le baiser et ôta violemment son gant droit pour remettre sa main sous la cape. Ce qu'il ressentit au contact de ses doigts était du pur bonheur. La peau douce et soyeuse frissonnait sous ses caresses l'invitant à plus. Sur son cœur, il sentit quelque chose de différent mais qui était tout autant agréable. Son désir était de faire voler ses fines couches de tissu qui le séparaient entièrement de son corps. Il fallait les faire disparaître et maintenant. Il activa son arme sans jamais rompre le baiser et heureux de voir que Kanda se donnait à lui, il commença lentement à déchirer le tissu à partir de son épaule.

Le shinigami subissait le traitement du vampire. Son corps, qui pendant plus de trois siècles avait rompu tout contact physique, hurlait son manque sous les caresses du vampire le faisant s'arquer à s'en rompre tellement son vide avait besoin d'être comblé. Il atteignit une forme d'extase quand sa peau entra directement en contact avec les doigts fins et chauds d'Allen, le besoin de son corps ne demandait qu'à être assouvi. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou du vampire quand celui-ci dégagea ses lèvres pour aller marquer sa gorge. Soudain, il ressentit une légère brûlure et le bruit d'un tissu qui se déchire lentement. Reprenant pied quelques instants, il se saisit le poignée de la main griffe et repoussa le vampire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là? » claqua-t-il au visage d'Allen.

Le regard gris de ce dernier venait de passer au noir profond. Il était rempli de désir, de passion, d'envie. Ses crocs avaient poussé et sur son menton luisaient quelques gouttes de sang. Allen avait laissé son côté vampire prendre le dessus mais à la lueur de ses yeux, ce n'était pas le besoin de sang qui dominait mais le besoin de ce corps qui se tenait devant lui. Kanda le tenait fermement, une certaine résistance n'était pas pour déplaire à Allen, il avança légèrement son visage vers celui de kanda et dans une sourire lui répondit:

« Te dévorer... » et posa un simple baiser sur la bouche du shinigami.

Kanda frissonna de plaisir sous ce baiser et la sensation glacée des canines sur ses lèvres a suffi une nouvelle fois à le faire vaciller. Cependant il ne pouvait laisser Allen faire ce qu'il veut de lui et rétorqua:

« Je ne suis pas une cuvée spéciale...Moyashi »

« Ho... tu en es sûr? Moi je crois plutôt... ».avant de continuer, Allen passa sa main armée sur le torse du shinigami, délicatement sans rien déchirer, et repoussa Kanda pour le faire lâcher prise et revenir contre le mur.

« ...qu'au contraire tu es très spécial...Bakanda! ». Il plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres sur ses homologues mais avec beaucoup plus de violence, les incisant volontairement pour s'abreuver du liquide carmin. Après quelques secondes, il recula, pour ne laisser que quelques centimètres et un sourire plus que lubrique apparut et susurra:

« Je crois que même si ton sang est neutre...je ne pourrai pas m'en passer »

Délicatement, il lécha le mince filet rouge qui s'écoulait à la commissure des lèvres.

Soudain, un bruit s'éleva dans la ruelle, il détourna son regard noir pour regarder ce qui venait le perturber, mais ne vit rien qu'un simple chat fouillant des poubelles, mais ce moment d'inattention suffit à Kanda pour lui glisser entre les mains, malgré que le shinigami désirait rester dans ses bras.

Un simple regard sur sa croix le fit revenir brutalement à la réalité. Il se baissa pour la ramasser, mais une main pâle voulut l'en empêcher et le fit se redresser. Cependant, le contexte était différent, pour lui, peut-être, ce n'était qu'un simple moment d'égarement, où tout du moins il essayait fermement de s'en persuader.

« Kanda? » fit Allen.

« Il faut y aller... » lui répondit Kanda sans un regard, ce qui piqua le vampire.

« hey!.. » il le retourna violemment face à lui. Il désactiva son arme et lentement vint caresser la joue de Kanda

« Arrête avec cette indifférence, ça ne prend plus.. ».

Kanda saisit la main sur sa joue, la serrant légèrement, puis l'éloigna de son visage.

« Je ne peux pas faire autrement... » Il soupira avant de continuer.

« je n'existe pas... ». Un ton las et triste à la fois dans la voix qui serra la poitrine du vampire lui faisant lâcher prise.

« Allons-y » Fit Kanda en s'avançant dans la ruelle pour rejoindre la grande avenue, laissant Allen figé sur place.

Le vampire revint à la dure réalité qui venait de lui être révélée, ses atouts vampiriques disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Les mots de Kanda résonnaient dans sa tête et tournaient en boucle. Il regardait Kanda s'éloigner peu à peu. Mais il se rappela de ce qu'il venait de vivre avec lui et ce moment était bien réel. Il s'élança à sa suite et se promit, que malgré ce qui pouvait arriver et ce qu'il allait découvrir, il ne quitterait pas cette ombre. Maintenant que son sang coulait en lui et que les sentiments confus qu'il avait ressenti auparavant étaient désormais clairs, il s'accrocherait à lui pour ne plus le laisser repartir. Fort de sa volonté, il le rattrapa facilement et marchèrent en silence jusqu'à leur prochaine destination.

Cependant ce qui allait suivre pourrait bouleverser la voie qu'il avait décidé de suivre.

**XOXOX**

_Tssia: du verbe tssier, 1er groupe, de la langue Kandassienne, émettre un sifflement, plus ou moins irrité entre ses dents se transformant en un « tss » caractéristique du bonhomme._

_L'attitude d'Allen quand il est sur Kanda quand ils sont sur le toit m'a fait penser au moment où il a rencontré Kanda pour la première fois et qu'il a pris un vent quand il s'est présenté après être rentré dans la citadelle._


	10. Point breaker

_Auteur: Moi et encore moi et toujours moi._

_Disclaimer: Ben toujours pas, malgré les fortunes que je dépense pour Hoshino et ses heures sup._

_Couples: plus la peine de vous le mentionner...toujours les mêmes._

_Rating: on va mettre de plus en plus de pression._

_Alors toujours un grand merci à mes petites revieweuses...C'est vrai que je les fais attendre plus longtemps que d'habitude pour le post des chapitres...mais j'ai une autre fic dans mon petit cerveau et m'empêche d'écrire comme je le voudrais, alors j'essaie de faire les deux en même temps...Osef on s'en fout l'essentiel c'est que j'arrive à vous pondre quelques choses qui vous plaise...c'est tout ce que je souhaite..._

_Et merci aussi à ceux et celles qui lisent, mais que je ne connais pas!_

_Aller on enchaîne._

…...

_Chapitre 9. Point break._

Une silhouette s'avança dans la ruelle et se pencha pour ramasser la croix en argent du Shinigami.

« Je t'ai trouvé... Exorciste.. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu a fait à Road » murmura-t-elle en lâchant un rire diabolique. Puis aussi vite qu'elle était apparue elle disparut dans les ténèbres de la ruelle.

Allen et Kanda marchaient en silence. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Allen brûlait d'envie de demander au dieu de la mort ce qu'il avait voulu dire par _« je n'existe pas »._ Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'en sortit que pour voir qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une porte en bois sombre.

« Ne fais rien d'idiot..Moyashi » lui dit Kanda alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper.

« C'est Allen, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Bakanda... » répondit Allen du tac au tac.

« Seulement te taire. » siffla le shinigami.

« Qu-.. » Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un vieil homme de petite taille vint ouvrir la porte. Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour observer la personne devant lui.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici Kanda » fit le vieil homme.

« Tss.. » Fût la seule réponse.

Allen voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais un regard noir plus trad, il la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot.

« Bookman, laisse nous entrer.. » siffla le shinigami. Le vieil homme grogna un peu mais s'écarta tout de même pour les laisser passer. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce principal, quand ils entendirent un cri de frustration.

Kanda baissa la tête d'exaspération et Allen se demandait ce qui se passait et quel était cet endroit.

« Putain! J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil...j'te jure que tu vas me laisser entrer ». L'homme à qui appartenait la voix se figea légèrement quand il entendit un son particulièrement désapprobateur derrière lui.

« HO...Yû-chan t'es déjà de retour tu sais j'ai pas encore... ». Il s'arrêta quand il s'aperçut que Kanda était accompagné. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage et s'avança vers Allen franchement. Ce dernier eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« salut, je m'appelle Lavi...Incroyable... C'est donc toi qui créé toute cette agitation.. »

« Hein? »Fit Allen ne sachant vraiment pas ce qui se passait.

« Baka Usagi, tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé? » demanda Kanda mettant fin à l'enthousiasme de Lavi.

« Ben non...j'ai... »

« Alors remets toi au travail et vite.. »Le coupa Kanda dont la patience était mise à rude épreuve.

« Il faut que je parle à Bookman... Moyashi tu restes avec le lapin crétin... »

« Hey! » firent les deux mécontents de leurs surnoms respectifs, mais Kanda s'était déjà éloigné.

« Quel caractère de merde » souffla Allen en posant son regard où il se tenait il y a encore quelque secondes.

« Mah..moi ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est qu'il est sur le terrain avec quelqu'un » fit Lavi en haussant les épaules avant qu'il ne retourne devant son ordinateur.

« Hey Moyashi-chan...c'est quoi ton nom? » demanda Lavi tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier.

Allen fronça les sourcils et répondit avec force:

« Allen...Allen walker.. »

« Alors dis-moi Allen Walker... Qu'as-tu de spécial? »

« hein? »

« Je veux dire, je connais Yû depuis trèèèèèès longtemps et il n'a jamais travaillé avec personne » insista Lavi qui se décrocha de son ordinateur pour regarder Allen.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de répondre malicieusement:

« Si tu ne sais pas ….alors moi non plus...Mais c'est un vrai paradoxe...j'ai décidément beaucoup de mal à le comprendre et... »

« Sais-tu ce qui il est exactement...jeune Allen? »

« Hey! chui pas si jeune que ça... et il m'a vaguement parlé... ». Il s'arrêta un instant avant de poursuivre, en repensant au moment particulier qu'il avait eu avec lui, malgré l'aura froide qu'il dégageait, Allen avait ressenti la passion dans leurs baisers, leurs caresses mais aussi à ces quelques mots qu'il avait prononcé, ses prunelles gris argent un peu perdue dans l'extase de ce moment:

« J'en ai déduit qu'au sain de votre clan... » Mais Lavi le coupa sèchement

« Ce n'est plus notre clan et tant mieux...Bande d'enfoirés qui ne font que mentir... »

« Comment ça? » demanda Allen de plus en plus perdu.

« Ils savent tout ce qui se passe ici et pourtant malgré nos avertissements, ils ont préféré nous bannir soit disant semait le trouble au sein des shinigami. »

Kanda était dans la bibliothèque de l'entrée avec le vieux Bookman, face à la fenêtre regardant aussi loin qu'il pouvait avant d'être interpellé par le vieil homme qui revenait avec un plateau de thé.

« Tiens tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin.. »Il remplit une tasse et la proposa au shinigami qui l'accepta et le remercia avec un hochement de tête.

« Alors Kanda-kun qu'as-tu à me dire pour revenir chez moi avec un vampire sur tes talons? »

Kanda s'essaya sous la fenêtre et ses yeux noirs plongés dans la le liquide vert de la tasse:

« Je crois qu'il est un descendant de celui qui a déserté les hybrides. »

« Comment...c'est impossible, il a été mordu et est devenu un vampire...Il ne peut-être un hybride... » le Bookman qui avait été sur la réserve depuis le début fût choqué par les déclarations de Kanda.

« Son bras gauche est...noir, Bookman...et c'est une arme redoutable.. »

« Va me le chercher, il faut que je le vois... ». Kanda fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête et se leva pour aller chercher Allen.

Lavi avait proposé un siège à côté de lui pour Allen qui avait accepté. Il s'installa mais avant que Lavi ne commence son récit, il remarqua les écrans de l'ordinateur et s'écria:

« Hey! Mais c'est pour accéder au dossier de la Congrégation.. » avec un regard accusateur sur le rouquin. Ce dernier se passa une main derrière le crâne et eut un petit rire gêné.

« Heu...oui ben justement ...je veux y accéder pour savoir ce qui se passe et peut-être découvrir un indice où n'importe quoi...mais je n'arrive pas à craquer les code d'accès. C'est pire que la NSA ou la Cia que je pirate en moins de deux... » finit-il par un soupir.

« Qu-quoi? » Cria Allen dont son sens du devoir reprenait le dessus à ces révélations.

« Enfin...j'ai rien entendu...Normal...t'imagine pas les sujets sensibles dont traite la Congrégation...Tu peux toujours essayé, tu ne pourras pas rentrer » expliqua Allen sur un ton plus dur.

Mais Lavi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et une idée a commencé à germer dans son cerveau.

« Attends un peu...voilà j'ai trouvé la solution! Tu dois avoir un code d'accès toi...et comme ça je me casserai plus les dents sur les protections...je vais passer par la voix officielle.. »finit Lavi avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

« Il en est hors de question! »hurla Allen en se levant brusquement de sa chaise et commença à faire demi-tour, mais s'arrêta net quand il entendit Lavi et sa voix insidieuse:

« Si tu me donnes ton code d'accès...je te parle de Yû-chan... »

« Appelle-moi encore une fois par mon prénom et je peux te promettre une torture qui te fera passer l'envie de m'appeler comme ça » fit la voix du shinigami aussi tranchante que cinglante. Lavi fût pétrifié sur place et perdit son sourire malicieux, tandis qu'Allen se figea légèrement mais il eut également un frisson qui lui parcourut le dos et esquissa un sourire quand Kanda entra dans la pièce.

« Suis moi Moyashi le vieux veut te voir ». Allen hocha la tête. Ils sortirent de la pièce en ignorant les protestations de Lavi au sujet du code d'accès. Quand ils longèrent le couloir pour rejoindre Bookman, Allen ne pût s'empêcher d'effleurer les doigts de Kanda qui sortaient légèrement de la cape. Le geste figea sensiblement ce dernier, cependant, le toucher bien que fugace ne fit que bousculer encore plus les émotions qu'il avait tenté de maitriser tout au long de leur course pour arriver ici. Il posa son regard sur Allen et malgré la pénombre du couloir, il pouvait voir le vampire rayonner et ses orbes platines briller intensément.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, Bookman feuilletait un livre ancien. Kanda s'approcha de l'homme et commencèrent à discuter entre eux à voix basse, en oubliant certainement les capacités d'un vampire et de son ouïe particulièrement fine. Après quelques minutes, Allen était appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte et commença à s'impatienter, un sourcil battant nerveusement au dessus de son œil gauche et cria à l'attention des deux autres:

« Faites comme si je n'étais pas là surtout! ». Les deux homme se retournèrent de concert et Bookman lui fit signe d'approcher et lui demanda:

« Tu as compris ce dont on parlait? »

« J'ai entendu mais j'ai rien compris...c'est quoi cette histoire d'hybride et de descendant...? »

répondit Allen nerveusement.

« Je vais t'expliquer, mais avant j'ai besoin d'examiner ton bras » lui dit le Bookman. Instinctivement Allen rapprocha son bras gauche de la poitrine comme pour diminuer la douleur d'avoir un bras difforme et d 'être obligé de l'exposer à un parfait inconnu.

Le vieil homme soupira avant de reprendre

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai vu de bien pire crois-moi ».

Allen s'approcha hésitant du vieil homme; lança un coup d'œil à Kanda qui avait reculé et était allé s'assoir contre une pile de livres. Il n'arrivait à décrocher son regard du shinigami comme s'il recherchait quelque chose, peut-être du réconfort, un soutien ou du courage. Il ne savait pas et de nouveau les flashs dans son esprit de leur union, leur passion et le désir. Il avait été tellement pressant avec lui laissant même son côté vampire prendre le dessus et maintenant il était comme un gamin penaud devant un vieil homme. A ce moment là les mots que Kanda lui avait dit avant d'aller à la ruelle prirent tous leur sens. C'est vrai, il pouvait être à la fois outrageusement déterminé mais aussi totalement déconfit quand il s'agissait de son apparence. Il était devant Bookman, sans savoir vraiment quoi faire et dévorait littéralement Kanda des yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Kanda avait l'air exténué, ses yeux étaient clos et les traits de son visage étaient tirés mais Allen ne distinguait pas la froideur habituelle, ni même le froncement de sourcils. Kanda était un mystère total pour Allen pourtant ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux lui avait semblé si naturel, même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures, pour lui l'intensité du moment, leur corps si proche ressemblait à une réunion de deux amants qui avaient été séparés et se retrouvaient après mille ans de manque et que rien n'aurait pu les séparer de nouveau. Même si Kanda avait dit qu'il n'existait pas, pour Allen, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était bel et bien réel et que si vraiment il venait à disparaître son existence même ne vaudrait même plus la peine d'être vécue. Il ne sait pas comment, ni pourquoi s'est arrivé, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse et ne la trouverait sans doute jamais mais ce qui était sûr pour lui, maintenant, la proie du vampire s'est transformée en une moitié, une partie de lui-même et par l'ironie du sort c'est Allen qui était tombé sous le charme, totalement conquis par le Shinigami. Il se retourna lentement ne voulant pas le quitter des yeux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être légèrement inquiet, quand il entendit Bookman qui se raclait la gorge pour le faire revenir de ses pensées et il lui tendait la main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Son combat a été rude et il a besoin de repos »murmura le Bookman.

Lentement, il déboutonna son manteau qui tomba au sol dans un bruissement léger, puis se fût au tour de la chemise ne sortant que son bras gauche. Bookman regarda le bras et vit une cicatrice large d'à peu près deux centimètres et irrégulière qui lui s'étendait sur tout son torse. Allen soupira et pour répondre à la question silencieuse du vieil homme:

« Souvenir de la guerre de l'ombre » en affichant un sourire assez crispé. Bookman revint sur son bras, il ne savait que trop les ravages causés par la guerre dans les deux camps avant l'unification. Il inspectait tranquillement son bras, il était d'un noir parfait sur toute la longueur aucune imperfection et quand il s'interrompait au milieu du biceps pour reprendre en spirale jusqu'à l'articulation et qui se finissait en motif réguliers de pointes de flèches similaires à des kunaïs et couvrant l'épaule entière et omoplate.

« Peux-tu enlever ton gant s'il te plait? » demanda le vieil homme très calmement et Allen s'exécuta

La main était noire également mais les doigts étaient étrangement fins et les os très saillants.

« Humm...c'est bon je te remercie »fit Bookman

Allen se rhabilla tranquillement et attendit les explications du vieil homme qui avait été l'un des premiers à regarder ce bras avec autant d'attention.

« As-tu toujours eu ce bras dans cet état? »

Allen fit non de la tête avant de donner son explication:

« Il est devenu comme ça après la transformation au départ, il était vraiment difforme et la seule chose noire que j'avais été sur ma main représentant une forme de croix si je me souviens bien mais ce bras n'a pas été la seule conséquence de ma condition de vampire, mais cheveux ont blanchi et cette cicatrice rouge est apparue » finit-il dans un souffle en posant une main sur son front à l'endroit du pentacle qui marquait le début de la longue trace complexe.

« Je vois... »

« Quoi...Quoi vous voyez quoi? »s'exclama Allen qui en plus qu'assez qu'on le laisse à l'écart.

« Non je voulais dire que c'était normal que ton organisme ait réagi »

Bookman se leva pour aller reprendre sa tasse de thé avant de poursuivre et en boire quelques gorgées. Allen assistant à la scène ne put s'empêcher de crier:

« Bordel de merde vous êtes de la même famille ou quoi avec Bakanda ….ha putain les rois des phrases à trois mots de deux syllabes.. »

« Oï Moyashi...qu'est-ce que t'as à gueuler comme ça? ». lui claqua Kanda irrité par les cris du jeune vampire.

« C'est Allen ...tu te fous de moi? Je pensais avoir des réponses et je me retrouve avec plus de questions...vous faites bien parti du même clan ça y a pas de mystère la dessus on peut être formel.. »

« Détends toi Moyashi où c'est moi qui vais te détendre... »lui répondit Kanda assez froidement en faisant un signe de la tête vers le vieil homme qui avait toujours son nez dans la tasse mais malgré ses rides, Allen avait pu remarqué qu'il était très tendu. Il se rappela, alors, Lavi qui avez craché au sujet du clan des shinigami. Allen baissa les yeux et dans un murmure dit au Bookman:

« Pardonnez-moi...mais depuis le début de cette affaire j'avance en eaux troubles voire même je suis au fond de la marre... »

« je comprend mon garçon.. »Fit l'homme.

« assied-toi je vais t'expliquer...je vais être direct. Tu es un descendant direct de l'hybride qui avait abandonné son propre clan pour vivre parmi les humains...en humains. »

« C'est quoi un hybride? » demanda Allen, respectueux mais en même temps assez impatient.

« Un hybride est un humain transformé, on peut dire ça comme ça maintenant, par manipulation génétique, la première et non par le sang...Je t'explique les vampires restes sensible à la lumière du jour et à l'argent et ils ont toujours besoin de sang pour te nourrir, les hybrides, eux, peuvent choisir d'être humain ou vampire ou bien même les deux en même temps et la dernière catégorie est la plus puissante car il n'ont pas les faiblesses des vampires. ». Il s'arrêta un instant pour laisser le temps à Allen d'assimiler les informations.

« D'ailleurs les vampires sont, comment dire, moins nombreux que les hybrides.. »

« C'est à dire? » Demanda Allen incrédule.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que les Anciens ont décidé de s'allier aux humains? Après des combats acharnés les pertes ont été terrible cependant, les Hybrides ont renoncé à la bataille et se sont terrés pendant des siècles...mais toi encore tu es une exception.. »

« WOW WOW WOW » s 'écria Allen

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire je suis une exception? J'ai été transformé après un accident grave par ce bon à rien de Cross qui a disparu juste après ça... » rajouta Allen.

« Allen-kun, tu es le descendant direct du seul Hybride qui avait décidé de vivre comme un humain, tes gênes d'Hybride ont été comment peut-on dire endormi au cours des générations. Ton ancêtre s'appelait Neha...Nea Walker »

Allen se figea:

« Qu-Quoi? Non non non Walker est le nom de Mana, Mana Walker...la personne qui m'a recueilli... c'est impossible vous vous trom... »

« Mana Walker est le frère de Nea et aussi un hybride...Il ne t'as pas recueilli par hasard...et tes parents ne t'ont pas abandonné... Ils ont été assassinés alors qu'ils essayaient de te protéger d'EUX.. »

« Arrêtez...ARRETEZ! »hurla Allen.

« Allen-kun te rappelles-tu ce qui s'est vraiment passé? »

Allen ne répondit pas, il était totalement perdu, tout ce qu'il avait connu était en train de voler en éclat.

Bookman regarda le vampire puis Kanda, il lui fit un signe de tête et s'éclipsa de la pièce les laissant seuls quelques instants.

Kanda se leva et alla s'agenouiller devant Allen qui avait le regard vide, ses prunelles chromées ressemblaient à un ciel gris maussade.

Kanda attrapa le vampire par les épaules et le secoua légèrement en l'appelant par son surnom, mais le vampire était très loin dans ses souvenirs. Pour lui Mana était un père celui qui l'avait accepté, celui qui l'avait aimé malgré sa difformité, ses sourires. Quand il faisait des cauchemars, ses bras qui l'enlaçaient et le calmaient. C'était un père, sa famille et ce soir tout venait de voler en éclat en quelques mots incohérents et qui n'avaient pas de sens pour lui et il refusait de l'accepter. Pourtant, une voix le ramena à la réalité, une voix rauque et suave avec un seul mot:

_« Allen.. ». _Il leva les yeux pour voir Kanda en face de lui qui le fixait intensément.

« Ka-kanda..c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom... » murmura-t-il et instinctivement il crispa ses mains sur cette cape noire pour ne pas sombrer.

« Tss..Ne t'habitue pas à ça ...Écoute ce que le vieux a à te dire avant de tourner en légume Moyashi... » lui siffla Kanda. Kanda voulut se relever mais la force du vampire l'en empêcha et ses mains tremblaient. Lentement il posa ses mains sur les fines et pâles pour les lui faire lâcher. Il se releva pour quitter la pièce quand il entendit la voix d'Allen:

« Reste avec moi... ». Mais Kanda s'éloigna et sortit de la pièce, il ne pût entendre qu'un faible murmure lui demandant une nouvelle fois de ne pas partir.

Il voulut poser sa main sur sa croix, mais il s'aperçut que son fil d'Ariane n'était plus à sa place. La croix était restée dans la ruelle. Il était usé, fatigué par son combat contre l'Hybride Road, pour Daysia peut-être une gêne de ne plus l'entendre, malgré tout il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il était toujours présent à ses côtés, mais ce n'était certainement pas la tristesse. Mais pour Allen le voir si tourmenté, que ressentait-il? Il ne savait pas et sa vie avait été bouleversée, que dire de ce qui c'était passé entre eux dans la ruelle, incapable de garder le contrôle et de s'oublier dans ses bras. Sa forteresse avait été brisée si facilement, Allen avait creusé si profond qu'il ressentait une douleur lancinante impossible à définir et surtout qui ne guérissait pas. Cependant, ce vampire ne faisait pas parti de sa mission, il n'est là que pour sa mission, et avant de disparaître aller au bout de ce qui lui avait été demandé d'accomplir. Il était un assassin, un exorciste combattant les démons, toutes émotions étaient bannies, c'était son mantra, alors pourquoi ce vampire venait de tout faire exploser. Cette croix qu'il avait sur le cœur qu'il avait depuis des siècles symbolisant sa croyance avait été arrachée si docilement par lui ressentant presque une libération. Il savait qu'Allen allait s'effondrer sous les révélations de Bookman. Il fuyait encore à cause du vampire. Il se laissa lentement glisser sur un mur au fond du couloir dans la partie la plus sombre. Plus il s'éloignait d'Allen plus la douleur était violente. Il voulait que l'obscurité qui l'entoure le protège, mais c'était peine perdue. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il savait qu'il pleurait. Quand il a demandait de rester dans un murmure, quelque chose s'est brisée en lui. Rien ne l'avait jamais atteint, les cris, les rires, les pleurs et pourtant ce simple chuchotement venait de le briser, sentant sa poitrine se serrer d'avantage à chaque sanglot versé qu'il pouvait deviner.

Allen était abattu, le regard vide. Celui qui s'était promis de ne pas lâcher venait encore une fois de s'échapper. Il se sentait mal, vide, toute sa vie n'a été que mensonge. Une voix résonnait dans sa tête, encore et toujours:

_« N'oublie pas qui tu es_

_Ton destin est scellé_

_N'oublie pas, n'oublie pas_

_Qui tu es... »_

Allen porta ses mains à sa tête et s'écroula sur le sol en poussant un hurlement d'effroi. Le vieux Bookman entra dans la pièce où il était le trouvant haletant transpirant. Il posa une main délicate sur la tête du jeune vampire:

« Écoute mon garçon...il ne faut pas que tu sombres je vais te raconter ce qui s'est vraiment passé ».

Allen se redressa légèrement pour poser les yeux sur le vieil homme.

« Mana Walker était le frère de Nea. Il pensait que sa décision avait été respectée. Il a vécu en tant qu'humain pour le reste de sa vie. Tu es l'un de ses descendants et tu as hérité de ses pouvoirs... » Le vieil homme s'arrêta un instant pour voir si le jeune homme s'intéressait à ce qui lui racontait.

« Son pouvoir était de contrôler mentalement les personnes... »

Allen se releva mais garda sa position assise.

« Con-contrôler les personnes...qu'est-ce que voulez dire par contrôler les personnes? »

« C'était un genre d'hypnose...Il lui suffisait de fredonner une mélodie et il pouvait manipuler une personne comme une marionnette. Tu vois ce que je veux dire mon garçon? »

Allen hocha la tête.

« Bien...mais c'était un grand pouvoir car il pouvait manipuler des foules entières. Cependant il ne voulait pas l'utiliser et à refuser de combattre auprès des siens. Une fois sa décision prise d'être parmi les humains son pouvoir a disparu, mais chacun de ses descendants avait une marque noire sur une partie du corps... » Il désigna le bras d'Allen pour lui confirmer ses dires avant de continuer. Cependant Allen était de plus en plus abattu.

« Chez les shinigami, on a pensé que cette particularité était le sceau qui renfermait les pouvoirs. Cependant, une poignée d'Hybrides convoitait ce don, alors à chaque génération, ils ont enlevé, torturé chaque membre de la lignée pour réveiller cette acuité en prenant grand soin d'attendre qu'ils aient eu des enfants si leur action se soldaient par un échec. Ta mère était un enfant de Neah...Allen ».

Allen ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'est sorti.

« Toute la lignée de Nea a vécu en tant qu'humain et aucun de vous ne s'est posé de questions au sujet de votre premier ancêtre. Les vampires étaient encore un mythe et l'existence des Hybrides n'était connu que de nous. Quand tu as été transformé...Ce n'est pas un rejet que tu as subi, mais une activation de ta marque...Votre famille a terriblement souffert par la décision d'un seul homme qui ne supportait pas la violence ». Il fût couper par Allen qui avait retrouvé la parole.

« Je n'ai pas ce genre de pouvoir, vieil homme, je ne manipule pas les gens... Je-je.. »

« Parce que Mana Walker a bloqué ta mémoire mon garçon »claqua le Bookman.

« Ma-Mana...mais c'était juste un artiste de cirque... » soupira Allen et automatiquement les images des moments passés avec cet homme, lui sont revenues en mémoire. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que tout était faux.

« Oui en effet ...mais c'était aussi un Hybride...Allen... Il faisait parie du clan Noah, qui convoitait ce pouvoir...De plus c'était le frère de ton ancêtre. Allen, ce n'est pas lui qui a assassiné tes parents...Il a juste été envoyé pour te récupérer et attendre que tu sois plus vieux pour tenter de révéler cette puissance. ». Allen s'effondra littéralement, Mana la seule personne qu'il pensait être sa famille n'était que là pour ce pouvoir. Mais, le Bookman n'avait pas encore fini. Voyant l'état du jeune vampire, Bookman décida qu'il était temps de lui dire la suite.

« Allen...Il ne t'a pas ramené à son clan...car ….finalement il s'est attaché à toi...Il... »

« Il est mort à cause de moi c'est ça n'est-ce pas? » s'exclama Allen.

« tss...Moyashi.. ». Allen sursauta et tourna la tête pour voir Kanda dans l'embrasure de la porte. Kanda était toujours en lutte contre tous ces sentiments et pourtant une force inconnue le poussait à se rendre auprès de lui. Malgré l'état chaotique d'Allen, la douleur dans sa poitrine s'atténuait quelque peu.

Une partie de son mal-être venait de disparaître rien qu'en sa présence.

« Kan...Da... » balbutia Allen, mais son attention se reporta sur Bookman qui n'avait pas encore fini.

« Non Allen... Mana n'est pas mort à cause de toi...c'était un accident, un simple accident... Après quelques années passées avec toi, il a décidé de faire comme son frère et de tout abandonné pour rester avec toi...mais le destin en a décidé autrement. »

« Depuis qu'il avait décidé de vivre avec toi, il n'était plus une menace pour les Anciens et de son propre chef avait été les voir, pour qu'il s'occupe de toi au cas où il lui arrivait quelque chose. Les vampires du clan n'avaient pas l'intention de te transformer mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser un si grand pouvoir pour les projets des Noah, donc ils ont accepté sa proposition, cependant après ton accident Cross t'as fait vampire et les gênes de ton ancêtre se sont réveillés faisant de toi ce que tu es maintenant. »

Allen eut un rire nerveux et laissa son corps chuter pour s'appuyer contre une pile de livres derrière lui et cria:

« Je suis quoi Alors moi? Hein! un vampire, un Hybride...qui suis-je exactement? Un exception comme vous dites si bien... »

« Oï Moyashi...je te l'ai déjà dit..tu es ce que tu es... » souffla Kanda qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était revenu, mais il se figea quand il entendit Allen lui parlait assez nerveusement:

« Dit celui qui n'existe pas... ». Allen planta son regard sur lui, un regard glacial et perdu en même temps. Kanda sentit une violente piqûre mais aucune trace de douleur à l'extérieur. Il restait impassible.

« Je suis le descendant d'un Hybride qui a vécu en humain, que mes parents ne m'ont pas abandonné mais assassiné, que Mana devait me ramener pour activer mon pouvoir et qui finalement est mort en restant avec moi... Tous ceux qui m'ont approché sont morts ou disparu...Alors dis-moi... Shinigami qui sait tout...dis moi qui je suis dis moi que je ne suis pas un monstre ...Toi aussi si tu...tu restes avec moi tu vas... »Allen n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup violent le propulsa dans la pièce explosant des piles de livres au passage. Kanda venait de stopper son délire par un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du jeune vampire et en même temps il avait senti un poids s'enlever.

« Arrête de te lamenter Moyashi... ». siffla Kanda. Mais Allen n'en avait pas fini et rajouta:

« Ha oué et vous dans l'histoire? A quel jeu jouez-vous? » en s'adressant au vieux Bookman.

Mais alerté par les bruits sourds et le cris Lavi venait d'arriver dans la pièce et s'avança vers Allen et s'agenouilla devant lui. Le coup porté lui piquait le visage et se tenait la joue pour calmer la douleur.

« Nous! Nous essayons de stopper le Comte et ses plans pour détruire ce monde pour qu'il le fasse à son image. » lui dit Lavi d'un ton sûr et déterminé. Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il les posa sur Lavi et les ramena sur Kanda par la suite d'un air interrogateur.

« Tss...tu perdais la boule Moyashi.. »siffla Kanda en répondant au silence d'Allen.

« Yû-chan!,,t'y est allé un peu fort quand même » rigola Lavi.

« Tu cherches les ennuis le lapin crétin? » claqua le shinigami en se rapprochant du rouquin qui palissait de plus plus. Kanda s'agenouilla à côté de lui et rajouta:

« Tu as fini baka ? ». Lavi se releva aussi rapidement que possible et sortit de la pièce en lançant:

« Non, Non, mais ça serait tellement plus simple avec un code d'accès... ».

Allen était encore sous le choc des révélations. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça quand il pénétra dans cette demeure. Il essaya de se calmer et de remettre ses idées en place. Sa tête commençait à le faire souffrir atrocement, il se massa les tempes et se rappela de ce que le vieil homme lui avait dit. Il reprit une position confortable avant de s'adresser au Bookman plus calmement:

« donc si je comprends bien je descend de la race des Hybrides. Mon ancêtre a vécu en humain pour ne pas se joindre au combat. » Il se racla la gorge avant de parler et le Bookman lui proposa une tasse de thé qu'il refusa. Sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'il ne pouvait avaler quoi que soit et avait beaucoup de mal à parler du sujet qui allait suivre concernant la personne qu'il avait le plus aimé:

« Donc Mana m'a recueilli en quelque sorte, mais n'a pas fait ce qui lui avait été demandé...Et pourquoi a-t-il bloqué ma mémoire? Vous avez une idée? »Ses yeux passèrent successivement de Kanda au Bookman plusieurs fois avant que le vieil homme ne lui réponde:

« Nous pensons qu'il a fait pour que tu oublies qui tu étais exactement pour que le Comte puisse de manipuler à sa guise, jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge de peut-être révéler ce pouvoir, mais il a changé d'avis et à refuser de t'abandonner. Il a déserté et effacer toute trace de lui...avant qu'il ne choisisse de vivre en humain et malheureusement tu sais comment il est mort.. ».

« Oui je sais ...en me sauvant la vie... »Fit Allen dans un souffle. Il fronça les sourcils à cette terrible journée où ils marchaient tous les deux dans la rue. Mana avait réussi à gagner assez d'argent pour l'emmener au restaurant pour la première fois, il était tellement heureux. Sa main dans celle de celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Soudain il entendit des chevaux hennir au loin et des sabots qui qui cognaient les pavés de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus près. La main de Mana qui le serre d'avantage et qui le propulse au loin. Le bois qui se brise, des cris et un corps allongé au sol celui de Mana qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri et que la calèche avait percuté de plein fouet. Il gisait là au sol face contre terre et Allen se rapproche à quatre pattes secouant légèrement Mana, les larmes qui coulent et...ses derniers mots:

_« N'oublie pas qui tu es_

_Ton destin est scellé_

_N'oublie pas, n'oublie pas_

_Qui tu es... »_

Il se leva brutalement et se murmura à lui-même:

« Comment ai-je pu oublié... c'est lui, c'est lui qui m'avait dit ça... Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'en rappeler avant pendant tous ses siècles j'ai oublié... ».

« Quels mots Moyashi? » voyant qu'Allen était perdu dans ses souvenirs Kanda lui mit une légère tape derrière la tête. Le vampire sursauta et se passa la une main derrière la tête en criant à Kanda:

« Hey! Arrête de viser la tête Bakanda! »

« C'est tellement vide à l'intérieur que tu risques aucune séquelles...quels mots? Moayshi.. »

« c'est Allen et les derniers mots de Mana ceux que j'ai entendu quand j'étais inconscient.. de ne pas oublié qui je suis et que mon destin est scellé... »

« Humm.. »fit le Bookman, il se passa une main sur le menton. Allen et Kanda le fixèrent impatients qu'il poursuive:

« Je pense, mais je n'es suis pas sûr qu'il voulait briser le sceau qui retenait tes souvenirs...mais comme il était mourant et qu'il était humain son sort n'a pas pu fonctionner.. »

« Je vois ..et par la même ça aurait pu libérer ce fameux pouvoir » Fit Allen en soupirant mais il continua:

« Qui appelez vous le Comte? Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec ta mission? »

Kanda hocha la tête en réponse, mais c'est le vieil homme qui lui expliqua:

« Il se fait appeler le Comte, c'est le chef des Noah...Ils sont à l'origine des conflits au sein de ta race...Ils sont ceux qui ont décidés de vivre en vampire et en humains... »

« Je vois...celui que tu as combattu sur le toit en faisait partie Kanda? »

« Cette garce était sacrément puissante et Bookman...elle a aussi tué Daisya ».

« Daisya était quelqu'un de bien... » dit le Bookman tristement mais poursuivit

« ...L'Hybride que tu as combattu sur le toit était puissant...ils ont dû accroître leurs pouvoirs au cours des siècles...Kanda... Allen ne devrait pas... »

« Elle avait l'apparence d'une enfant.. »murmura Allen n'écoutant pas la fin de la phrase.

Peu à peu, l'esprit d'Allen se calma. Les souvenirs de Mana devenaient moins douloureux. Cet homme l'avait aimé.

« Dis moi kanda-kun... »fit le vieil homme

« T'a-t-elle dit quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider.. »

Allen sursauta et répondit à la place du shinigami:

« Le sang, tu m'as bien dit qu'il empoisonne le sang, mais pourquoi? »

Lavi qui était revenu dans la pièce répondit au garçon par une autre question:

« A ton avis quel est le plus gros obstacle au projet du Comte et comment ne pas se faire repérer trop rapidement? ».

Allen se tourna vers Lavi. Il n'avait pas remarqué, mais la luminosité de la pièce avait changé. Une lumière pâle et orangée traçait son chemin au milieu des livres qui faisait apparaître quelques particules de poussières. Il regarda par la petite fenêtre, le soleil qui essayait de percer à travers la grisaille et la pollution de la grosse pomme. Il se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre slalomant entre les piles de livres. Il l'ouvrit et sortit le petit balcon, à son état semblait abandonné. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde sans entendre Lavi qui l'appeler. Il regardait le soleil se lever lentement, il plissa légèrement les yeux pour les habituer à l'éblouissement, il tourna la tête quand il sentit quelqu'un à ses côtés, qui s'était glisser sans un bruit. Allen observa Kanda et dans ses yeux sombres et presque fermés il pût voir des reflets d'un bleu profond, un bleu nuit créé par les premiers rayons du soleil. Il sourit, la nuit et le jour se donnant rendez-vous pendant un bref instant. Allen avait été brisé pendant la nui et sentait la fatigue le gagner. Pourtant il luttait de toute ses forces pour graver le moindre détail de ce moment si particulier, c'était comme si les faibles rayons devaient lutter pour percer cette couche de nuages maussades pour venir se perdre dans les yeux sombres de Kanda pour leur donner cet éclat, caressant son visage pour apaiser la fatigue et détendre les traits marqués du shinigami.

Aussi douloureux que fut son passé révélé cette nuit, ce moment qu'il voulait intime, l'apaisait. Même si Kanda était silencieux, ne le regardait pas, ne le touchait pas, Allen savait qu'il l'avait rejoint pour le rassurer à sa manière. Sa seule présence était si intense et malgré le stoïcisme de Kanda, sa froideur, Allen se réchauffait lentement à l'intérieur, la déchirure qu'il avait ressenti durant le récit de son histoire se refermait peu à peu. Le monde autour de lui disparaissait lentement, la violence, les crimes, le Comte et les Noah tous ses maux s'évaporaient dès qu'il était proche l'un de l'autre. Il se sentait égoïste, mais ce sentiment fût vite remplacé par l'envie, le désir d'être plus proche encore et quand finalement Kanda se tourna pour faire face à lui, il ne pût s'empêcher de faire un pas et de, lentement faire glisser sa main le long de la rambarde pour qu'elle aille rejoindre celle de son Ombre. Sans un mot, juste un regard, ils étaient de nouveau seuls, la chaleur se propageant mutuellement dans chaque fibre de leur être.

Les deux bookman assistaient à un spectacle qu'ils ne verraient certainement qu'une seule fois dans leur vie. Chez eux, ils pouvaient voir deux auras qui se trouvaient, se mêlaient pour ne faire qu'une. Pourtant, le plus âgé sans un bruit attrapa le bras de Lavi qui était ébloui par la scène, et le traina hors de la pièce pour laisser les deux êtres à leur moment. L'intimité était si intense qu'il en était gêné de les observer, il devait leur laisser ce moment de paix. Une fois arrivés dans le couloir et que les deux n'étaient plus en vue, Lavi se ressaisit et chuchota à son grand père:

« Mais heu! Panda Jiji, qu'est-ce que tu fais? C'était passionnant.. »

« Tais toi, imbécile...je n'ai jamais vu Kanda être aussi... »

« Amoureux? »sourit Lavi.

« Arrête c'est sérieux, tu sais ce qu'il est... tu sais pourquoi il a été envoyé personnellement par le chef du clan.. »

« Oué je sais ... finir par tuer TOUS les Hybrides... »A la fin de sa phrase, Lavi reprit son sérieux, avant de poursuivre:

« Ho...c'est pas bon... ».

Le vieux Bookman baissa la tête et la secoua légèrement tête pour marquer son désarroi.

« Non, c 'est pas bon... pour eux... »

**XOXOX**

_Voili, voilou... désolé ça a été super long, j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'écrire n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des bonnes ou mauvaises reviews..._


	11. Impitoyable

Auteur: Moi toujours...

Disclaimer: Ben non toujours pas peut-être au bout d'un an et un jour...non? Toujours pas? Tant pis alors, je vois que Miss Hoshino est protectrice...tant mieux.

Rating: Soft une nouvelle fois mais promis juré c'est la dernière fois, ne me tapez pas...

Couples: Les p'tits loulous Allen et Kanda

Merci les filles pour vos com, toujours un grand plaisir de les lire.

…...

_Chapitre 10. Impitoyable._

Allen et Kanda étaient su le balcon des Bookman et ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher l'un l'autre du regard. Kanda déplaça sa main, une fois sur celle d'Allen, il la fit remonter tendrement sur le bras du jeune vampire. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire heureux et sincère au shinigami. Une fois sur l'épaule il rompit le contact pou le reprendre instantanément sur la joue pâle et fraiche d'Allen. Sensible à ce geste, le vampire appuya sensiblement sur la main. Les doigts longs, fins et étrangement doux pour un bretteur étaient chauds et agréables. Allen ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant. Alors, quand Kanda posa l'index et le majeur sur son front, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber inconscient dans ces bras. Kanda lentement mis une main dans son dos et une autre sur sous les jambes. Il le porta à l'intérieur et interpela le vieil homme qui avait quitté la pièce un peu avant.

« Je peux le mettre quelque part? »

« Oui suis moi s'il te plaît je vais te montrer ».

« Mah, Yû-chan! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive c'est pas ton genre de faire du sentimentalisme! » rétorqua Lavi avec un sourire malicieux étalé sur son visage.

Pour seule réaction, Kanda renifla sans prendre la peine de mettre à exécution la torture qu'il lui avait promise s'il le rappelait une autre fois par son prénom. Il s'éloigna en suivant le vieux Bookman dans le couloir sans porter la moindre attention aux railleries que Lavi lui lançait. Ils longèrent le couloir et pourtant il ne prenait pas garde où il allait, son regard était tourné et bloqué sur le jeune vampire. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui, il n'éprouvait pas de remord pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais de le voir ainsi, aussi paisible et détendue lui offrait les mêmes sensations. Malgré la gêne qu'il sentait à ne pas pouvoir se contrôler et repousser tous ces sentiments et surtout sa dévotion envers son clan et sa tâche à accomplir, un tel spectacle le faisait se sentir agréablement bien sans vraiment réussir à comprendre ce qui était arrivé et comment il était dans une telle situation de douceur et de bien-être effaçant en quelques heures à peine des siècles de solitude, d'indifférence et de froideur. Sa contemplation fût, néanmoins, interrompue par la voix du vieil homme.

« Vas-y entre. ».

Il entra dans la chambre en faisant bien attention de ne pas cogner Allen en se mettant de profil pour passer la porte. Bookman actionna l'interrupteur, dans la chambre baignée de lumière artificielle, un lit était disposé en face de lui, fait au carré recouvert d'une couverture rouge et le pan du drap qui recouvrait en partie cette dernière était blanc avec un liseré également rouge. Un simple oreiller posé à la tête du lit en son milieu était assorti aux couleurs du drap. Une petite table de chevet en bois clair était posée à côté du lit. La moquette beige au sol couvrait le bruit de ses pas quand Kanda se dirigea vers le lit et y déposa délicatement le corps endormi du jeune vampire. Il s'essaya quelques instants à ses côtés et se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche rejoigne l'oreille d'Allen et lui murmura:

« Là où je vais, j'ai pas besoin d'un moyashi ». Puis comme si les muscles de sa bouche n'avait pas été utilisée depuis très longtemps, il esquissa un sourire effritant son masque, un sourire que même le Bookman ne pouvait pas déceler, un simple sourire, un geste si anodin, et pourtant si terriblement difficile à faire pour lui, un sourire exclusivement pour lui, en profitant qu'il soit inconscient pour le lui donner.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu endormi Kanda? »Demanda le Bookman.

Kanda se releva et fit face au Bookman avant de le rejoindre à l'entrée. Il s'arrêta et toujours dos à Allen, il lui répondit:

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dans mes pattes ».

« Non!Kanda...Pourquoi? ». insista le vieil homme.

« Il n'est pas une menace...je le ferai en dernier » répondit Kanda. Il tourna sensiblement la tête vers Allen et murmura:

« Voilà pourquoi j'existe... ». Les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche en fixant Allen, nombres de fois, il avait dû les dire, mais aujourd'hui, pour lui, ils étaient en train de perdre tous leurs sens et devenaient acide au fond de lui.

« Kanda, si tu as été envoyé directement pour enquêter, tu sais que tu dois éliminer toute menace.. »Le Bookman posa son regard sur Allen et poursuivit:

« même insignifiante... ».

Kanda fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard sur le vieil homme. Son regard était glacial, les yeux bleus nuits sont devenus plus sombres que les ténèbres elles-mêmes et siffla au vieil homme:

« Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire... »

Il n'attendit pas le réponse, et s'éloigna rapidement, longeant le couloir, Lavi était toujours là, souriant, mais quand il vit le shinigami s'approchait de lui à grands pas, l'envie de le taquiner disparût aussitôt. Il se figea quand Kanda s'arrêta à côté de lui. Sans un regard, ce dernier lui lança:

« Trouve moi quelque chose pour que je sache où chercher et vite ». Il avait employé le même ton avec son grand père. Une demande qui ne permettait aucun échec ou excuse. Lavi reprit son sérieux et hocha la tête et d'un pas décidé retourna à son ordinateur. Il fallait faire vite. Il connaissait Kanda et savait que son taux de patience était très inférieur à la moyenne, voire même inexistant aux vues de la situation. Lavi se jeta à cœur perdu dans ses recherches, Kanda qui était resté immobile pendant quelques instants se rappela des paroles de Road et alla retrouver le jeune Bookman.

« Oï essaie de trouver des infos sur Road Kamelot...ça va peut-être donner quelque chose »

demanda-t-il au jeune homme et celui-ci lui fit un simple signe de la tête. Cependant quand il vit le shinigami s'éloigner il l'interpela:

« Hey! Où vas-tu? »

« Tss... Il faut que je retourne au clan, je dois vérifier quelque chose...Dépêche-toi de faire ton boulot Baka Usagi! » Siffla Kanda.

Kanda sortit rapidement de la pièce et se dirigea à un endroit assez spacieux et vide, pour ouvrir son portail, il n'entendit pas Lavi lui dire de faire attention. Seules les paroles de Road résonnaient dans son esprit, son clan était au courant selon ses dires mais a attendu la dernière minute pour agir, quel était le but, pourquoi attendre que la balance soit perturbée pour agir et surtout s'ils connaissaient l'existence des Hybrides, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir fourni l'information dès qu'il a reçu son ordre. Rien de tout ça n'était logique. Il secoua la tête pour évacuer toutes les questions de son esprits. Le seul moyen de savoir était de se rendre là bas et d'interroger les principaux concernés, la section spéciale. Celle qui était une branche à part du clan en totale autonomie sans être obligée de rendre compte au chef et au conseil du clan.

Il était en train de préparer son incantation quand il entendit le vieil homme lui marmonnait quelques paroles:

« Ce que tu vas découvrir là bas risque peut-être de changer les choses... »

Il tourna la tête vers le Bookman et lui fit un signe de tête avant de disparaître dans la lumière pâle de cercle de transfert.

**IIIIIIIIII **

« Ha Lulubell te voilà enfin comment s'est passé notre affaire? »

« M. Le Comte je pense que tout est en place, il viendront quand ils auront reçu le signal »répondit la jeune femme. Le comte posa le regard sur la jeune femme. Elle était grande et mince de long cheveux noirs étaient accrochés en une queue de cheval basse qui mettait en valeur son visage ovale et angélique. Une paire de lunettes fines était posé sur son nez quand elle ouvrit les yeux après avoir salué le Comte, deux prunelles dorées apparurent, un regard semblable à un félin. Elle s'approcha près de l'homme et se mit à genoux à ses côtés. Il était assis dans un fauteuil en train de lire un épais roman, en buvant un verre de vin ou peut-être un autre liquide tout aussi sombre, mais au petit sourire de la jeune femme, il devait s'agir d'un liquide beaucoup plus précieux, un liquide dont elle raffolait. Le Comte posa son roman sur les genoux et de sa main libre caressa la joue de la jeune femme qui s'empressa d'intensifier le contact, si elle avait pu ronronner elle aurait sans doute fait sans aucune hésitation. L'homme fit un sourire qui lui prenait la moitié du visage à la réaction de Lulubell, et se pencha pour lui murmurer:

« Tu as fait du bon travail, Lulubell, comme d'habitude ». Il tendit le verre à la jeune avant de se redresser et ajouta:

« Tiens ma belle tu l'as bien mérité. »

La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire et prit le verre à moitié rempli de ce liquide pourpre. Elle le posa sur ses lèvres et de nouveau ferma les yeux pour humer l'odeur qui en émanait. Puis lentement elle inclina le verre jusqu'à ce que le sang arrive à ses lèvres et ouvrit la bouche pour qu'il s'infiltre et qu'il glisse lentement au fond de sa gorge. A ces sensations, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'émettre un léger gémissement et un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Soudain un coup sourd se fit entendre en provenance de la porte d'entrée de la pièce, ce qui provoqua chez la jeune femme un froncement de sourcil marquant son irritation d'être dérangée pendant la dégustation de ce doux nectar. Elle tourna la tête vivement pour voir l'opportun qui se permettait cette familiarité.

« Ha Lulubell tu es de retour toujours aussi discrète à ce que je vois? »

« Ce qui n'est pas ton cas Tikky... » répondit la jeune fille sur un ton amère.

« Allons, allons, mes enfants calmez-vous » fit le comte de manière paternelle.

« Tiens Tikky-pon tu es seul je te croyais avec ton frère? » questionna le comte qui avait penché la tête en direction de ce dernier arrêtant par la même sa caresse sur la joue de Lulubell, ce qui accentua le mécontentement de la jeune femme, pour prendre appui sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Je ne sais pas. On était sur le chemin du retour et sans rien dire il a fait demi-tour...je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé » répondit Tikky en haussant les épaules et en allant s'assoir dans le fauteuil situé en face de celui du comte.

« Oh...il... » s'exclama le comte.

« Il est parti retrouver un certain shinigami » fit une autre voix d'un ton assez las.

Les trois présents dans la pièce se tournèrent vers la silhouette qui était appuyée sur l'embrasure de la porte.

« Que veux-tu dire Wisely? » demanda le comte.

« Je dis que Sheryll est allé retrouver le shinigami que le clan a envoyé pour nous détruire » répondit Wisely.

Tikky fronça un sourcil ne comprenant pas où son cousin voulait en venir. Il avait toujours cette habitude de parler avec des bribes d'informations pour qu'ils lui prêtent la plus grande attention.

« Développe Wisely! On est pas comme toi... » soupira Tikky exaspéré.

En même temps que Tikky parlait Lulubell s'était levée et se dirigeait vers Wisely qui était toujours appuyé nonchalamment et approcha sa tête vers le jeune homme au cheveux blancs tenus par un turban. Elle se mit à le renifler comme le ferait un animal puis lui murmura:

« Tu m'as l'air contrarié?non? »

Le jeune se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme un combat silencieux venait d'être engagé. Wisely avait la capacité de lire dans les pensées mais Lulubell avait le pouvoir de décrire les émotions rien qu'en sentant les personnes. Ils n'étaient pas les plus forts physiquement mais leur capacités sensorielles leur permettaient d'être très rusés.

Tikky, quant à lui observait la scène friand de ce genre de situations tendues. Les yeux ambrés brillant et un sourire sadique se dessinait sur son visage en attente d'une possible bataille entre frère et sœur. Mais il fut déçu quand il entendit le comte dire sèchement:

« Arrêtez tous les deux ».

Les deux se tournèrent vers le comte qui soupira d'aise et qui continua:

« Wisely explique toi mieux que ça s'il te plait »

Le jeune homme sourit malicieusement à sa sœur en la toisant du regard et se dirigea vers l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil. Il s'inclina légèrement et susurra à l'oreille du comte:

« Je crois que Sheryll veut faire la peau à l'assassin du clan car il a senti qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa fille Road » Wisely s'arrêta un instant pour s'assurer de l'humeur du comte, il ne voulait pas subir ses foudres si son cousin avait fait quelque chose qui allait à l'encontre des plans de Mills.

Cependant, l'homme lui fit un signe de tête lui permettant de poursuivre:

« Je pense qu'il est vraiment arrivé quelque chose à la gamine, je ne perçois plus ses ondes et je sens que Sheryll est rempli de colère »

« RHA! » fit le comte en se levant brusquement ce qui fait Wisely à se redresser rapidement et reculer de quelques pas dans la surprise.

Mills commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce avec les mains dans le dos et en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles pour Tikky et Lulubell. Wisely quand à lui remit de sa petite frayeur se jeta dans le fauteuil et s'installa à son aise le dos appuyé sur un accoudoir, les jambes posées sur l'autre et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Vous allez envoyer quelqu'un le récupérer? » Demanda Wisely en esquissant un léger sourire et en pointant son regard sur Tikky. L'attitude de son cousin n' a pas échappé à Tikky et lui renvoya un regard noir, mais Wisely le regarda avec des yeux doux et une légère moue amusée sur son visage.

« Hum...oui il le faut. S'il est découvert ça va devenir difficile. Il fait parti du gouvernement et il a une position influente... D'ailleurs si Road est bien morte, ça va peut-être nous aider ». Les trois se tournèrent vers le comte qui esquissa un large sourire fier de l'idée qui venait de germer dans son cerveau. Wisely ne se permettait que très rarement de lire les pensées de Mills, car celui-ci était au courant de chaque intrusion dans son esprit.

« Comment ça ? » questionna Lulubell.

Mills se mit à rire avant d'expliquer sa nouvelle idée.

« C'est facile... Sheryll est un membre éminent du gouvernement et il vient de vivre une tragédie, sa fille a été assassiné et si on met le meurtre sur le dos des vampires... A votre avis quelles seront les conséquences de cet acte sur la population et quelles mesures prendra le gouvernement? C'est simple la haine des vampires se propagera comme une trainée de poudre, les vampires au gouvernement seront certainement à blâmer et une chasse aux vampires va s'en suivre...HA HA HA! Surtout si les médias s'en mêlent »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour voir s'il avait l'attention des personnes qui le regardaient, il soupira quand il put voir que ses sujets avaient perdu le fil de la conversation:

« A votre avis si les médias font de cette affaire leurs gros titre et que l'information se propage à travers le monde...Nous ne serons pas obligé d'attendre que la congrégation soit dissoute. Avec cette affaire les groupes anti-vampire vont se manifester et vont appeler à la vengeance pour la mort de cette pauvre jeune fille innocente ... » fit le comte sur un air faussement triste.

« La mort de Road va nous permettre de nous débarrasser des vampires plus rapidement grâce à l'aide de ses idiots d'humains, nous allons faire en sorte que ce scandale éclate. Le sang gardé à la congrégation que Tikky a infecté va permettre d'alimenter cette haine quand les vampires vont perdre le contrôle et devenir des bêtes sauvages... D'ailleurs ça ne devrait pas être dans trop longtemps, ils vont pas tarder à vouloir se nourrir. » Mills regarda à l'extérieur, le ciel couvert de nuages annonciateurs de neige. Il était temps, temps de reprendre leur place, temps de montrer qui était la véritable race dominante, temps de refaire le monde a son image.

« Tikky-pon... » Le comte se retourna vers l'homme qui se figea en entendant son surnom.

« Il faut que tu retrouves Sheryll, il ne faut pas qu'il gâche notre plan explique lui tout et surtout n'hésite pas à lui faire croire que c'est bien pour Road que l'on fait tout ça...que nous avons du cœur! »Le comte éclata de rire à ses derniers mots, même si la jeune fille faisait partie de sa famille, il n'éprouvait aucune peine, aucune tristesse. Il avait le cœur froid et l'esprit manipulateur, sa mort ne signifiait rien pour lui. Pourtant, il avait des gens entièrement dévoué à sa cause. La perte d'un de ses subordonnés ne faisait que retarder ses plans et le mettait plus en colère qu'autre chose. Cependant, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le visage de Wisely posé sur lui qui exprimait autre chose que de l'admiration.

« Très bien j'y vais » Répondit Tikky, en saluant le comte.

Il sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour ses cousins, mais il revint sur ses pas et regarda Wisely qui avait toujours les yeux sur le comte, il remarqua son regard troublant. Il sentit une main posée sur son épaule et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Lulubell se pencher pour lui murmurer quelque chose:

« A force de lire les pensées et de vivre parmi mes humains Wisely se comporte de plus en plus comme l'un d'eux ».

Sentant qu'il était le centre d'attention de deux personnes, Wisely se ressaisit et tourna la tête vers Lulubell et Tikky qui lui lançait un regard quelque peu accusateur.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

« Ho non rien on se demandait seulement si ton humanité ne prenait pas le dessus sur tes origines? »demanda Tikky ironiquement pour attirer l'attention du comte sur ses dires. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir toutes sortes de sentiments humains. Le comte qui était revenu à explorer le ciel gris de cette ville, se retourna pour porter son attention sur le jeune homme assis. Il baissa la tête juste pour que ses yeux passe au dessus de ses fines et petites lunettes, un regard paternel comme si Wisely avait fait une bêtise ou sur le point de la faire.

Le jeune homme soupira et secoua la tête pour montrer à quel point les propos de Tikky était stupide et rajouta:

« Tu trouveras Sheryll au coin de la 42ème et West Earn...Je vais aller récupérer le corps de Road et faire en sorte que sa mort passe pour un crime de vampire ». Sur ces paroles, il se leva et enfouit ses mains dans les poches et marcha tranquillement pour sortir de la pièce en toisant du regard les deux autres.

Il s'éloigna rapidement du salon, il prit son manteau clair qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux et une écharpe grise qui une fois enroulée autour de son cou descendait jusqu'au bas du dos. Il sortit de la maison et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et son nez dans l'écharpe. La température de ce début de journée était très froide et les nuages éviteraient au soleil de venir réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère. Il descendit les quelques marches et hâta le pas jusqu'à ce que la maison de Mills soit loin derrière lui et surtout dans la direction opposée où devait se rendre Tikky. Une fois assez éloigné, il s'engagea dans une ruelle et s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant et levant la tête vers le ciel. Il se détendit quelques secondes et commença tranquillement à réfléchir. Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, pourtant une seule personne serait susceptible de l'aider. Il se redressa et se sourit à lui même avec un brin de moquerie avant de se murmurer:

« Encore faudrait-il qu'il m'écoute sans vouloir me faire la peau... ». Il reprit sa route. Avant d'aller récupérer le corps la jeune fille, il devait aller parler à une certaine personne.

**IIIIIIIIII **

« Mana? Mana? Où est-tu? ». La voix d'un jeune garçon retentit dans une pièce sombre. Il était assis dans cette chambre noire, avec pour éclairage une petite lucarne qui laissait filtrer les rayons de la lune. Il devait avoir à peine 10 ans, ses cheveux étaient châtains et en bataille. Il portait un longue chemise blanche et il était pieds nus sur les pierres froides de la pièce. Malgré son âge il était petit et maigre, il paraissait 3 ans de moins, Il sanglotait:

« Ma..na...Ma..Mana.. ». Il releva la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière chaude du couloir se posa sur le jeune garçon avant qu'une grande silhouette n'entre dans la pièce. Le jeune garçon releva la tête laissant voir deux yeux immenses d'un gris anthracite brouillés par de grosses larmes qui exprimaient son désarroi. Le grand homme s'agenouilla près de l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa la tête avec des gestes affectueux. Le garçon passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et le serra le plus qu'il le pouvait pour son âge.

« Chut...Chut...Ça va aller Allen...ce n'était qu'un cauchemar..je suis là.. ». murmura l'homme à l'oreille de l'enfant et commença à fredonner une berceuse. Le garçon s'arrêta de tremble et desserra ses bras pour qu'il puisse poser sa tête sur la poitrine de l'homme.

« Dis Mana tu ne me quitteras jamais? ».

A cette question, l'homme émit un petit rire et le garçon releva la tête pour regarder Mana dans les yeux et fronça les sourcils pour montrer que sa question n'avait rien de drôle. L'homme voyant le visage sérieux d'Allen lui sourit tendrement et de sa main appuya sur la tête de l'enfant pour qu'elle repose de nouveau sur sa poitrine avant de lui dire:

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je te quitte? Bien sûr que non je resterai toujours avec toi... ».

« C'est vrai? » demanda le garçon passionné.

L'homme se redressa avec l'enfant dans ses bras et alla le remettre au lit. Il le coucha et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'elles le couvrent jusqu'au menton. Il s'assit sur le lit et posa une main sur la poitrine de l'enfant et lui offrit un autre sourire tout aussi chaleureux.

« Bien sûr je reste avec toi...Mais tu sais Allen toutes les personnes finissent par disparaître un jour mais pour ceux qui restent elles sont toujours présentes... ».

Le garçon fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils dans l'interrogatif, Mana poursuivit son explication:

« Elles seront toujours présentes dans leur cœur aussi longtemps qu'elles ne seront pas oubliées.. » La main longue de mana posé sur la poitrine d'Allen se resserra sensiblement pour confirmer ce qu'il venait d'expliquer à l'enfant. Il se pencha et embrassa le front de l'enfant toujours perdue dans ses pensées avant de se lever et de le border correctement Mana lui dit:

« Allez Allen il faut dormir...Demain nous allons au restaurant...ce sera une belle journée... »

Allen lui sourit et ferma les yeux en ayant hâte d'être à demain. La première fois qu'il allait au restaurant avec Mana, ce serait l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Il en était certain, rien ne pourrait venir gâcher ce moment, même pas le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire sur la mort de Mana. Ils étaient pauvres mais Mana avait appris à Allen que le bonheur n'avait pas de prix, ils étaient ensemble et heureux. Le lendemain était un jour particulier, le jour où Mana avait recueilli Allen, ça avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie et son plus bel anniversaire. Depuis qu'il était avec Mana, il ne se rappelait que vaguement de ses années passées dans les rues et de ses parents qui l'avaient abandonné c'était un sentiment étrange, cet homme l'aimait tellement que ça devait occulter sa mémoire sur cette partie de sa vie si douloureuse. Il s'endormit paisiblement effaçant toute trace de souvenirs obscures pour rêver de la belle journée qui l'attendait le lendemain.

Le vieux Bookman était revenu auprès d'Allen. Il prit une chaise et la posa près du lit et s'assit avec un livre en attendant son réveil. Avant de plonger dans la lecture, il regarda le jeune vampire, il était en train de sourire, il devait faire un rêve agréable pour le vieil homme. Il ouvrit donc son livre et se plongea dans les petites et fines lignes qui couvraient les pages et ne s'aperçut pas qu'Allen avait perdu son sourire et commença à transpirer. Les traits de son visage apaisé se crispèrent d'avantage pour finir dans la douleur. Il tremblait légèrement.

Allen courait dans la rue et Mana était derrière lui.

« Reviens ici Allen, il y beaucoup de circulation... » cria Mana

« Mais... Ça ne risque rien ici regarde tout le monde est à pied.. » Répondit le garçon en souriant. Il était tellement excité qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Cependant, quand Mana s'arrêta et qu'il posa ses mains sur ses hanches en fronçant les sourcils, Allen ne pût qu'obéir à l'ordre et retourna auprès de son père adoptif, les épaules et la tête basse. A la vue de l'enfant soit disant triste, Mana sourit en pensant aux qualités d'acteur d'Allen. Leur numéros de clown au cirque avait aidé Allen à développer ses talents. Il tendit la main que le garçon s'empressa d'attraper avec les siennes si petites, une dans la main et l'autre autour du poignet solide de l'homme. Il leva la tête pour offrir un magnifique sourire de joie et d'excitation. Ses yeux d'argents brillaient malgré la couverture maussade qui recouvrait Londres. Mais Allen ne faisait ni attention aux nuages ni même au froid qui créait une légère brume blanche au dessus de la Tamise. Il était tellement heureux que rien ne pouvait le perturber même pas les bruits qui étaient autour. Il croyait être arriver au restaurant quand Mana s'arrêta brusquement, son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine, il n'a pas senti la main de Mana se resserrer plus fermement sur la sienne. Cependant quand il se retrouva projeter au loin, le rêve qu'il avait fait la veille lui revint en mémoire. Mana regardait dans sa direction et lui sourit, il plaça une main sur son cœur et Allen ne pût voir que ses lèvres bouger avant que la calèche ne se renversa et glissa vers Mana en le percutant de plein fouet, le faisant voler à quelques mètres avant qu'elle ne s'arrête. Une jeune femme hurla, les chevaux qui étaient devenus fous, avaient été entrainés avec le fiacre et gisaient au sol en essayant de se libérer des harnais qui les empêchaient de se redresser. Les pas des personnes présentes qui se dirigeaient vers l'accident et une personne cria:

« Il n'y a pas de victime... ».

Pendant quelques secondes, Allen se sentit soulagé, il était toujours contre le mur où Mana l'avait jeté pour le protéger. Il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit instantanément quand il vit que son père était toujours allongé sur le sol, il se mit à quatre pattes s'aidant de tous ses membres sachant que seules ses jambes ne pourraient pas le porter à cause du choc. Lentement il se dirigea vers Mana en l'appelant doucement par son nom:

« Mana...Mana.. »jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche pour poser la main sur lui. C'était étrange ses mains étaient plus grande et il ne portait pas sa petite veste à carreaux, il avait des gants blancs et les manches de sa veste était noire.

« Allez Mana, lève toi...on doit aller au restaurant... »

Mais Mana ne bougea pas et Allen sentit ses yeux le piquer, les larmes commençaient à affluer, incontrôlable, ce n'était pas possible, quelqu'un avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de victime, donc Mana allait se lever et ils continueraient leur route pour se rendre dans le restaurant.

« Allen...Allen...

N'oublie pas qui tu es

Allen...Allen...

Ton destin est scellé...

N'oublie pas, n'oublie pas

qui tu es...Allen...Allen » L'homme dans un dernier effort, avait posé sa main sur la joue d'Allen ne sentant pas l'humidité sur ses pommettes et ne voyant qu'un visage floue. Allen se redressa et se sentit beaucoup plus grand, il quitta des yeux un instant Mana pour regarder dans la vitrine du magasin à côté de lui, il ouvrit les yeux en grand quand il vit ses cheveux blancs et sa marque sur la joue. Il se prit de panique et commença à tourner sur lui-même rapidement. Son esprit était flou et il tomba à genoux, son cœur accéléra encore plus qu'il n'était possible quand il se vit enfant en face de lui contre le mur, le sang coulant de sa tête encore et encore ne bougeant pas. Lentement il se releva et alla vers « lui-même » et s'agenouilla, il voulut le toucher mais sa main passa à travers son corps qui était immobile, les yeux vides, aucun mouvement de poitrine. Il secoua la tête et tomba en arrière. Il recula rapidement en s'aidant de ses mains et de ses pieds. Il se retourna et pris de panique courut vers Mana. Il s'arrêta net, quand il vit Mana debout, la main posée sur son cœur et ses lèvres qui bougeaient. Il fixa la bouche de son père et réussit à lire:

« Je t'aime Allen...Je serai toujours là ». Puis de nouveau la calèche qui le percute. Allen posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de son crâne et commença à hurler. Il tomba à genoux et posa sa tête sur les pavés et hurla une nouvelle fois. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il cria:

« MANA! ». Mais il s'aperçut que quelqu'un était au dessus de lui, les mains sur lui et entendit un bruit sourd à côté de lui. Sans aucun repaire, il activa son arme et à la hâte la posa sur le cou de la personne au dessus de lui. Les deux mains s'enlevèrent aussitôt, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de reprendre pied.

« Ho...Ho...Moyashi-chan...tout doux... ».

Allen tiqua au surnom et appuya plus fermement. Il reconnut après quelques instants, la personne penchée au dessus de lui. Des cheveux rouges, des yeux verts emplis de peur et un visage couvert de sueur. Il était dans un lit dans une chambre très loin des rues de Londres.

« Lavi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »Demanda Allen d'une voix fatiguée et usée à force de trop crier.

Il tourna la tête pour voir le vieux Bookman redresser la chaise et se racler la gorge avant de se rassoir.

Lavi n'ayant toujours pas répondu, Allen s'impatientait et n'appréciait que très peu, la façon de faire du rouquin:

« J'attends Lavi ». Son arme toujours sur le cou de Lavi prête à trancher dans la jugulaire.

« Je...heu...Je...désolé, je voulais voir si je pouvait trouver un indice qui me permettrait d'accéder aux infos sur le serveur de la Congrégation... » soupira Lavi pris sur le fait.

Allen fronça les sourcils mais reconnut tout de même la sincérité du jeune Bookman. Il désactiva son arme et poussa Lavi pour qu'il puisse se redresser. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, les deux anciens shinigami étaient là mais il en manquait un, le plus important à ses yeux. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, quand il se releva brusquement:

« Ha le putain d'enfoiré...Il s'est encore barré » s'écria-t-il.

Lavi fit un bon en arrière au mouvement soudain du jeune vampire, mais ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à l'affirmation d'Allen.

« Écoute jeune Walker... » fit le vieil homme de nouveau assis se frottant le bas de son dos douloureux après sa chute. Le cri du jeune homme l'avait tellement surpris qu'il se renversa de sa chaise, en lâchant son livre et sans pouvoir éviter sa collision avec le sol.

« Calme toi...Il va revenir...Cependant je dois te dire quelque chose au sujet de Kanda. »

Allen était de plus en plus attentif et sa colère diminua quelque peu, même si le fait que le shinigami l'avait endormi contre sa volonté lui restait en travers de la gorge.

« Je vous écoute vieil homme » déclara le vampire.

« Kanda fait parie d'une caste particulière...tu dois le savoir déjà... ». Allen hocha la tête pour confirmer.

Bookman senior se racla a gorge avant de continuer et commençait à remuer sur sa chaise. Voyant que l'homme devenait de plus en plus tendu Allen posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Oui et ? »

« C'est...c'est un assassin...il a pour mission d'éliminer toutes menaces et... ».

Allen sourit amèrement à cette déclaration, il reprit pour le vieil homme après avoir rapidement mis ses idées en ordre:

« Et je fais parti de cette menace, n'est-ce-pas? ». Le vieil homme baissa les yeux, en signe d'excuses mais, Allen lui tapota toujours la même épaule. Lavi prit par à la conversation en rajoutant:

« De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que Yû te fasse du mal... ». Allen se retourna vers le rouquin.

« Dis moi où est-il allé? »

« Au clan...Il voulait vérifier quelque chose » répondit Lavi immédiatement.

« Ho...Alors c'est parfait... » A ce moment là Allen sentit son cœur se serrait. De nouveau le manque de son ombre se faisait sentir, même s'il devait être éliminer il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir besoin de lui. Il se dirigea vers Lavi qui était dans le coin d'une pièce et lui dit avec détermination:

« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire... ». Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit son badge qu'il tendit à Lavi. Ce dernier le regarda interrogateur:

« Mon code d'accès est mon numéro de badge Lavi... »Lavi le saisit et sourit à Allen avant de quitter la pièce rapidement. Allen était toujours face au mur quand il déclara:

« Je vais l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'en finir avec moi... »

Allen sentit qu'un poids immense dans son cœur venait de s'évaporer. Même si il ne lui restait que quelques jours, ou peut-être même quelques heures à vivre, il les passerait avec Kanda. Si son visage était la dernière chose qu'il verrait il serait comblé. Mourir à côté de lui était la plus belle façon à ses yeux. Partir avec le visage de celui qu'il voulait sien. Maintenant, pour Allen ses sentiments étaient parfaitement clairs, Kanda avait réussi là où bien d'autres avaient échoué. Le même sentiment de béatitude qu'il avait ressenti pendant qu'il était dans les bras de Mana quand il était enfant, il ressentait la même chose au contact du shinigami. Ce besoin permanent d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, son manque qui s'effaçait dès qu'il captait le regard sombre de Kanda. Il es était sûr il était tombé pour lui, même si sa fin était proche, il était amoureux de son assassin.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Le portail que Kanda avait ouvert était situé un peu plus loin de l'endroit où était caché son clan. Il ne voulait pas apparaître devant les autres. La nuit commençait à tomber. La montagne qui abritait le village était devant lui, entouré d'une immense forêt. Cette montagne sacrée recélait de bons nombres de secrets. Fière elle se dressait et tout homme qui était venu pour essayer de percer ses mystères étaient morts ou étaient devenus fous. Le sommet était plat et recouvert de neiges éternelles. Il l'entendait gronder de temps en temps ce qui était un excellent moyen de faire abandonner les plus audacieux. Derrière elle, un lac était paisible en apparence mais qui était tout aussi dangereux. Le mont Fuji était le fief des shinigami depuis des siècles et la montagne gardait jalousement ce secret.

Kanda longeait le lac silencieusement. Il connaissait l'endroit, même s'il vivait parmi les humains. Quand il était devenu un dieu de la mort, il avait passé des années dans ce lieu qu'il aimait pour son calme. Il s'asseyait de temps en temps au bord du lac pour fuir ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de lui, ceux qui l'irritaient. Il restait là, assis pendant des heures seul avec le sentiment que la montagne et le lac l'apaisait. Il entrait en harmonie avec eux écoutant chaque bruit de la nature. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le temps de rester pour communier. Il devait obtenir des réponses. Quand il arriva au pied de la montagne, il posa sa main sur la paroi qui tout de suite s'illumina doucement, d'une lumière sobre bleutée avant que Kanda ne puisse entrer, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il enleva sa main, mais n'eut le temps de rien faire. Sa vision se troubla et ne pût entrevoir qu'une fraction de seconde son agresseur. Péniblement, il posa ses deux mains sur le sol et la tête baissée pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Une main agrippa ses cheveux violemment et l'obligea à relever la tête. Kanda cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le coup porté avait atteint sa tempe et du sang coulait sur son œil. Il plissa les yeux pour voir qui le tenait, le surprise fût telle qu'il pensait avoir des hallucinations provoquées par le traumatisme subi, il balbutia quelques mots:

« Toi...enfoiré...traitre... »

Le soit disant traitre se rapprocha de l'oreille du shinigami pour murmurer à son tour quelques mots:

« Je ne suis pas un traitre, je suis un dieu de la mort et il est temps pour nous de prendre la place qui nous revient...Tous ceux qui s'opposent à nous périront... »

« Alma...je te tuerai... ».

Alma lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur les cheveux de Kanda qui s'écroula au sol durement. Le traitre posa un pied sur la dos du shinigami et appuya de toute ses forces pour l'empêcher de se relever. Il se mit à rire avant de continuer:

« Finalement je n'aurai pas besoin d'aller te chercher, j'avais rendez-vous avec une jolie jeune femme à l'extérieur des barrières du clan, et quand je suis revenu je te trouve. J'ai beaucoup de chance... »

« Pourquoi? » soupira Kanda qui était dans la douleur.

« Je te l'ai dit...nous sommes des dieux et personne ne nous reconnaît, nous n'existons qu'à travers de vulgaires légendes, les humains ne nous craignent plus, mais bientôt tout cela va changer... Yû...Yû...Yû... tu aurais dû accepter l'offre de Leverier et te joindre à la section spéciale... Maintenant je vais être obligé de te tuer... »finit Alma sur un ton faussement amical et en haussant les épaules.

Malgré ses efforts pour rester conscient, Kanda se sentait de plus en plus faible et sa vision devint noire. Il sombrait lentement. Alma était de la même caste que lui, il était très puissant. Avant de partir complètement il soupira son trop connu:

« Tss... » Puis ce fût le noir et le silence complet.

**XOXOX**

voilà, voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre...En espérant qu'il vous aura plu, le prochain sera nettement plus violent et peut-être...peut-être..qu'Allen réussira à s'accrocher à Kanda sans qu'il lui glisse entre les doigts une nouvelle fois ou alors...Est-ce que Kanda va s'en sortir...Mystère...


	12. Jusqu'au bout du monde

_Auteur: Moi si vous n'avez pas oubliez..._

_Disclaimer: Personnages de Hoshino-sama_

_Rating: Normal_

_Couples: Allen Walker x Kanda Yû_

_Voilà la suite que vous attendiez toutes et tous. Veuillez m'excuser pour ce grand retard. J'ai pas mal de taf (2 en même temps) pas facile à gérer tout ça. Mais il est vraiment hors de question que j'abandonne cette fic. Mais cela prendra plus de temps pour les suites et je vais faire mon maximum pour ne pas vous laisser trop attendre..._

_Un grand merci à tous les com...Franchement ça fait vraiment plaisir. _

_Aller on continue._

…...

_Chapitre 11. Jusqu'au bout du monde._

Wisely s'arrêta en bas de l'immense immeuble où il avait senti la présence de Road pour la dernière fois. Il leva la tête en direction du toit comme si ce simple geste lui permettrait de prouver que sa « cousine » se trouvait bien la haut. Il soupira et enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa veste et entra dans l'immeuble. A chaque fois qu'il lui était possible de s'échapper de la maison du Comte, il aimait se promener dans les rues animées de New-York. Il aimait se fondre au milieu des êtres humains. Il aimait aussi ressentir les choses, le froid sur son visage aujourd'hui le faisait paraître vivant, il existait au milieu des humains et il était libre. Dans le monde extérieur, il n'était pas une machine de Mills obligé de faire semblant. Certes, les humains avaient beaucoup de défauts mais c'est ce qui les rendait intéressants et uniques. Au fur et à mesure des siècles écoulés, il les avait vus évoluer, allant toujours de l'avant pour leur bien être. Malgré les erreurs du passé qui auraient pu conduire à la destruction de la planète, ils avaient su prendre conscience du mal qu'ils avaient fait à la planète et pendant longtemps, ils s'étaient battus pour les réparer et avançaient désormais dans la bonne direction, pensant à eux mais aussi à la Terre. Tandis qu'eux, les Hybrides, ne faisaient que le mal, ne se satisfaisant qu'en semant la peine et le malheur. L'intolérance et la soif de pouvoir de leur chef allaient mener à l'anéantissement de la race humaine mais surtout à celle des vampires. Eux-mêmes qui avaient trahi le Comte pour des raisons qui maintenant lui étaient justifiées.

Mais aussi, le Comte avait, malgré tout, certains alliés de taille, se cachant dans l'ombre, attendant patiemment leur heure pour enfin se dévoiler au grand jour. Même s'il s'agissait d'une infime partie de ce clan, ils étaient puissants et connaissaient tous sur les vampires et leur faiblesse et eux bénéficiaient d'un avantage de taille, les vampires ignoraient jusqu'à leur existence. Les Anciens n'étaient pas de simples vampires pouvant mourir d'une balle en argent, ils avaient des capacités bien supérieures à la normale et avec les connaissances de ces êtres, c'est le Comte qui avait pris le dessus.

Pourtant, un de ses êtres avaient été envoyé pour rétablir l'ordre. C'était lui, qu'il devait trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il devait le trouver pour lui raconter ce qu'il savait sachant malgré tout que sa vie pouvait être menacée, il faisait partie des Hybrides, c'est eux qu'il devait détruire pour que l'Ère de Cristal ne finisse pas dans un bain de sang et dans un massacre d'innocents. Avant de perdre la vie, il se promit qu'il ferait ce qu'il faut pour que la vérité éclate, mais surtout, il fallait qu'il le croit.

Quand il arriva sur le toit, il découvrit le corps de la petite Road. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à ses côtés, son expression était paisible, libérée marquée par une léger sourire ornant ses traits enfantins.

« Au moins il t'as laissé le choix de ta mort et ton âme tourmentée est enfin libérée...Repose en paix Road, où que tu sois vis libre et heureuse » murmura t-il. Road avait choisi son côté humain, son petit corps frêle est resté intact, pas déformé pas la monstruosité qu'est un Hybride lors de sa mort. A tout jamais elle restera cette petite fille qui avait été transformée bien trop tôt par le Comte. Il disait qu'une enfant de 13 ans dans ses rangs aurait son utilité. Wisely se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de prononcer:

« Il semblerait que le Comte a enfin trouvé quel serait ton rôle...mais je ne le permettrait pas. ». Sa voix était remplie de dégoût. Le sadisme du Comte avait atteint des sommets, se servir de ses propres enfants, comme il aimait à les appeler, pour parvenir à ses fins. Le plan machiavélique qui avait surgi de son esprit allait conduire à la vengeance et à la naissance de la haine raciale. Avec son place au gouvernement, Sheryll serait le _malheureux _père qui a perdu sa fille à cause d'un vampire assoiffé de sang. La chute de la Congrégation de l'Ombre avec la folie des vampires engendrée par le sang contaminé sera la preuve flagrante pour faire accuser les vampires du meurtre de Road. La rumeur se propagera comme une trainée de poudre et une nouvelle guerre éclater a.

Wisely se redressa, il fronça les sourcils. Sa détermination à arrêter le Comte s'intensifiait à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait ce que le Comte projetait de faire à ce monde. Il s'éloigna de Road quelques instants pour aller s'assoir au bord du toit et plonger ses yeux d'or dans le paysage d'immeubles qui se dressaient devant lui , le bruits incessants de la ville au couleur vive lui parvenait comme un brouhaha qui rendait ce monde si attrayant, si imparfait mais tout aussi majestueux et unique..

« Non...Il est hors de question que tout cela s'arrête ».

D'anciens souvenirs rejaillirent dans son esprit, des bribes d'un passé très ancien quand il n'était encore qu'un jeune, très jeune Hybride. Il se souvint du jour de sa transformation. Elle ne ressemble en rien à celle des vampires, la base est identique, être mordu et boire le sang en retour. Chez les vampires, il existe un lien entre l'initié et le non initié, chez les Hybrides, une fois la transformation accomplie, ils sont présentaient au Comte et c'est lui qui les affranchis. Wisely se rappela de cette période qu'il passa avec le Comte, des mois d'apprentissage sur la condition de leur race et celles des autres. Cependant, celui qui l'avait transformé ne l'a jamais abandonné, quelqu'un lui apprenait les merveilles de ce monde et de ses habitants avec un autre regard, un regard plus vrai et plus tolérant. Leur leçon était bien évidemment inconnu du Comte et au fur et à mesure des séances passées aux côtés de son « maître », la colère de Wisely s'estompa, son regard devenait moins emprunt à la haine et à la violence. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant au fond de lui tout ce qu'il avait pu lui apprendre, le côté humain qu'il n'avait jamais perdu.

_« Tu sais Wisely, nous ne sommes pas si différents des autres races... »_

_« Comment ça? Toutes les autres races sont inférieures à nous et nous nous devons de nettoyer ce monde et de le rendre aussi pure que... »_

_« Arrête ça! » L'homme se pencha vers Wisely et lui offrit un sourire comme pour s'excuser d'avoir hurler sur lui. Wisely, quant à lui semblait profondément perdu, il ne comprenait pourquoi son maître avait une autre opinion._

_L'homme soupira avant de reprendre:_

_« Écoute nous ne sommes pas différents des autres bien au contraire. Imagine ce que serait le monde si toutes les races pouvaient, enfin, s'entendre, se respecter, sans juger les autres sur une apparence ou autres traits caractérisants chaque race? Imagine, les Hybrides, les vampires reconciliés? Imagine que les Humains apprennent à nous connaître? Nous avons tous à apprendre quelque chose de autres... »_

_L'homme s'arrêta un instant, avant de poursuivre. Il appuya sur l'épaule de Wisely pour le faire assoir en même temps que lui. Wisely l'écoutait attentivement, lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie et appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs._

_« Par exemple, les vampires ont su s'adapter à chaque siècle passé, alimentant leur savoir, améliorant leur technologie, ils pourraient tellement nous apporter à nous et aux Humains. Nous, nous avons des capacités autres que celles des vampires, nous pourrions tout aussi bien les aider dans leur recherche, ils pourraient comprendre comment nous pouvons passer de l'Homme au Vampire. Et les Humains que croirais-tu qu'ils nous apporteraient autant qu'à nous, Hybriques, qu'aux vampires? ». Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une réponse de Wisely, quand celui-ci commença:_

_« La pitié, la tolérance, l'amour... ». C'était plus un chuchotement qu'autre chose, mais la réponse fit rayonner l'Hybride en face de lui, Wisely se risqua à continuer:_

_« Crois-tu qu'un jour ton rêve pourrait se réaliser? Ta théorie est certainement utopique...Néa.. »_

_Néa se releva avant de tendre une main chaleureuse vers le jeune Hybride. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, c'était une nuit sombre mais sans nuage._

_« Oui un jour, j'en suis sûr une poignée de personnes changeront la face du monde...mais je ne serai plus là pour le voir Wisely... ». Finit Néa avant de se retourner vers Wisely en lui offrant un sourire honnête et sincère._

_« QU-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Néa? ». Demanda Wisely incertain._

_Néa attendit quelques instants avant de répondre. Il se retourna vers lui et posa ces deux mains sur ses épaules et serra légèrement. Le silence, entre les deux était lourd de sens. Ce qui allait suivre aller boulverser la vie de chacun d'eux. _

_« Je vais quitter le clan, Wisely et s'il te plaît ne le dit à personne même Mana n'est pas au courant, je te fais assez confiance pour te confier ce secret... Ne le trahis pas... »._

_« Comment? Non tu ne peux pas...tu...tu ne peux pas me laisser...s'il te plaît Maître...reste... » Wisely s'étranglait sur ses derniers mots, après ce que Nea venait de lui dire, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir en le laissant seul face aux autres, au Comte et surtout à son propre frère, Mana. _

Wisely sourit tristement, il se redressa et se dirigea vers le petit corps allongé sur le toit. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, il ferma les yeux et prononça quelques mots. A ce moment là, sa peau se teint en grise, ses yeux clairs avant d'être obscurcis par ses paupières passèrent à un jaune ambre fendus par un simple trait noir. Sur le dos de sa main deux cicatrices noires apparurent semblables à des stigmates. Il serra légèrement les corps inerte dans ses bras et commença à parler à quelqu'un que lui seul semblait voir et entendre:

« Réponds...j'ai besoin de toi... ». Il attendit quelques instants avant de soupirer d'impatience

« Réponds..ou je lève les sceaux... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? ». Une voix semblant venir d'ailleurs lui répondit enfin. Une voix grave et légèrement irritée d'être importunée.

« J'ai besoin de toi...Rejoins moi rapidement sur le toit de l'immeuble à l'angle de la 85ème et Fair Street... » sonna Wisely.

« hey! j'ai pas que ça à faire...alors débrouille-toi...tu crois vraiment qu... » fit la voix clairement énervée désormais mais fût couper dans son argumentation.

« Dépêche-toi je te dis... Je n'ai pas le temps de d'écouter divaguer sur tes …. » Wisely s'arrêta un instant cherchant le mot adéquate à la situation:

« ….occupations... » finit-il par dire.

« ... »

« Bon écoute j'ai besoin de trouver l'exorciste rapidement...Je ne t'ai jamais rien demander avant et c'est plutôt toi qui a profité de mes pouvoirs alors, s'il te plait, viens me rejoindre... je vais masquer tes traces avec mon esprit mais il va falloir faire vite ce n'est pas ...Illimité... »

« …. ». Toujours aucune réponse de la voix. Wisely s'impatientait et le fait que cette personne l'ignore complétement dans la situation actuelle ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses ici de suite... Je te laisse pourrir dans ton trou sans alcool sans autres plaisirs auxquels tu es accrocs...Cross »

« Très bien, j'arrive » Répondit le dit Cross foncièrement dégouté d'être obligé de sortir.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

Lentement Kanda ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était floue mais rien ne lui était familier. L'endroit était sombre, glacial et en même temps humide. Il entendait le sons des gouttes d'eau s'éclatant sur la roche et résonnant sur toutes parois qui l'entouraient. Il respira profondément et referma les yeux pour se concentrer d'avantage sur son environnement. Il inspira et expira pendant de longues secondes se calant sur le rythme des gouttes qui s'écoulaient lentement.

« Une grotte » pensa-t-il mais ce lieu lui était inconnu. Pour lui il avait quitté le Japon, il n'était plus au pied du mont Fuji le repaire de son clan.

Puis soudain, il entendit des pas s'approchant dans sa direction, instinctivement son corps se crispa, pas sous la peur, mais sur la colère qui grandissait en lui face à la personne qui s'approchait de lui. Il ne pouvait être que celui qui l'avait trahi, celui qui lui avait tout appris son maître quand il devenu un dieu de la mort qui lui enseigna tout ce qu'il sait aujourd'hui. Celui qu'il pensait aimer comme un père qu'il n'a jamais eu.

« Alma... » réussit-il à dire.

« Ha! Yû ...Yû es enfin réveillé...Le soleil est levé depuis longtemps. Moi qui te croyais beaucoup plus matinal que ça...enfin j'ai du me tromper... » Lui dit Alma tout en s'approchant de lui.

« Ou sommes-nous? » coupa Kanda dans la diatribe de son interlocuteur.

« Je peux simplement te dire que personne ne trouvera ici... » Alma se rapprocha de Kanda afin que sa tête ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Kanda.

« …et surement pas ce vampire qui t'a marqué de son odeur pestilentielle... »Alma se recula de quelques pas avant de reprendre la parole

« Oh...Yû te lier avec un vampire, toi qui avait refusé tout lien de n'importe quelle sorte avec n'importe qui depuis que je t'avais laissé...Oh! Tu avait réussi à t'ouvrir grâce à moi. Tu as été tellement abattu après ma soit disant mort que tu as fait en sorte de simplement consacrer ton semblant de vie à faucher les âmes des vivants sans aucune remords, sans aucune compassion pour les proches ...pendant des siècles je t'ai observé attendant le moment opportun pour te retrouver et demander de te joindre à nous... » Alma s'arrêta de marcher et se rapprocha dangereusement de Kanda qui n'avait pas bougé suivant des yeux son ancien ami. Alma lança son poing dans la direction de son prisonnier et alla percuter le mur où quelques secondes avant se trouvait la tête du shinigami. La roche se fissura sous l'impact. Alma eut un petit rire avant der poursuivre:

« Tu es plus rapide qu'avant...tu as du t'entrainer dur »

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu » lui répondit Kanda.

Kanda qui avait repris ses esprits depuis quelques instants, sentait ses forces lui revenir. Il essaya de se libérer faisant tinter les chaines qui le retenaient. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre, il scanna rapidement la grotte du regard. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son arme avant qu'Alma ne s'en serve contre lui.

« Il te sera impossible de te libérer...Tu me crois assez stupide pour t'avoir attacher avec de simples chaines? N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'es tout appris... Ton heure a sonné Yû. » Alma tourna le dos à Kanda avant de s'éloigner, il fit quelques pas dans la direction opposée et alla récupérer quelque chose dont le cliquetis était très familier à Kanda. Le bruit typique d'une lame se libérant de son fourreau et Alma revint dans la direction de son ancien élève.

« Tu sais, tu m'as toujours impressionné, je savais qu'à l'instant où je t'ai vu tu serais un être de l'ombre extrêmement puissant, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai dit au chef du clan que tu serais parfait comme exorciste, défendant le clan, nettoyant toute trace du mal pouvant corrompre ce monde. Même Mugen t'a choisi, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ce sabre n'a jamais trouvé de maître et toi quand l'heure fût venue, et toi... Il brillait si intensément que tout le monde fût ébloui et sentit battre ses coeurs... » Alma passa ses doigts sur les pierres rouges inactivées avant de revenir sur Kanda.

« J'étais si fier de toi... J'avais enseigné au futur possesseur de Mugen... Mais maintenant c'est terminé, puisque tu refuses de te joindre à nous, je suis obligé d'en finir avec toi, je ne peux pas laisser un exterminateur compromettre les plans du Comte...L'épuration de ce monde de tout mal.. »

Alma se rapprocha de Kanda avec Mugen à la main il s'arrêta à quelques pieds de Kanda et avec lenteur brandit l'arme au dessus de sa tête.

« J'aurai pu être désolé de te tuer, ça aurait pu me faire de la peine mais le loup solitaire que tu es devenu après mon départ a trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer et ça c'est inadmissible ça me rend la tâche plus facile » finit Alma avant de faire abattre l'arme sur son ancien élève.

Kanda ferma les yeux lentement.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

Tic tic tic tic... Lavi tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier à la recherche d'informations qui pourraient les conduire sur une piste, il cherchait le moindre détail qui leur permettrait d'en apprendre plus et de pouvoir agir en conséquence. Il s'arrêta de taper et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, il passa sa main dans les mèches de feu, ferma les yeux et soupira. Les lignes défilaient sur les écrans de ses quatre ordinateurs.

« Il y a une ligne d'information toute les millièmes de secondes, c'est de la folie, je comprends pourquoi, les accès sont durs à percer... Toutes les infos les plus capitales passent par ce serveur de ce qu'a mangé le gouvernement pour déjeuner jusqu'aux codes d'autorisations pour déclencher une guerre nanochimique... ». Lavi se leva et s'étira de tout son long comme le ferait un chat après une bonne sieste et se tourna pour apercevoir Allen sur le balcon face au soleil qui, désormais, avait réussi à percer les nuages et se montrait orgueilleux fier de pouvoir dominer en ces pales journées d'hiver. Allen avait les yeux fixait sur l'horizon, ses cheveux blancs semblaient s'illuminer face à l'astre majestueux et ses yeux chromes brillaient de nuances de couleurs, passant de l'or au cuivre et gardaient l'éclat d'un violent éclair qui ne se manifestent que pendant l'été lors de trop grandes chaleur. Allen avait les yeux orageux, gorgés de colère. Il serrait les dents et ses mains se cramponnaient la rampe du balcon, il était sorti après qu'il est décidé d'aider Kanda dans sa quête, il se fichait de perdre sa vie. Il avait traversé les siècles seul et il était las de cette immortalité. Ne jamais mourir, passer à travers les saisons et les âges sans rien n'avoir à craindre. Certes nombres d'humains diraient que l'immortalité est la meilleure chose qui pourrait leur arriver. Pour Allen, c'était une toute autre histoire, peut être qu'il aurait pu remercier Cross de l'avoir sauvé quand il faillit mourir, mais chaque médaille à son revers, tout vœu a un prix à payer, pour Allen, il était condamné à vivre seul pour l'éternité. L'amour, le bonheur lui étaient refusés. Il souffrait déjà de ses liens qui se créaient autour de lui, surtout celui de l'amitié des humains. En plus de la solitude, c'est ce dont il souffrait le plus. Un jour qu'il était avec Lenalee, il lui avait parlé, mais la réponse de la jeune fille n'était pas celle qu'il attendait, même s'il savait très bien ce qu'elle allait répondre:

« Transforme moi et tu ne seras plus jamais seul... ». Allen secoua la tête avant de lui expliquer:

« Lenalee, tu ne comprends pas, tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'est cette vie, c'est une vie de solitude, de mort tout autour de toi, les humains changent mais pas nous. Sais-tu ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un qui t'es cher? Supporteras-tu la souffrance lié à cette disparition? Plus les années, les siècles passeront, plus cette souffrance grandit. Je n'ai pas demandé à être vampire. C'est juste une coïncidence et Lenalee... » Allen regarda droit dans les yeux de la jeune fille avant de continuer, il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux gris clairs s'assombrirent pour passer à un argent glacial dépourvu d'émotions, pour lui prouver sa détermination:

« Jamais je ne te transformerai, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te condamnerai pas à cette vie... ». Et sur ces dernières paroles Allen se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Lanalee était resté figée sur place. La voix d'Allen lui glaça le sang, les vampires peuvent être une race tolérante, mais essayer de s'inviter dans leur cercle alors qu'il n'était pas nécessaire, pouvait les transformer en véritables monstres.

Allen avait toujours le regard braqué sur le soleil montant, malgré sa tolérance à la lumière du jour, elle l'affaiblissait, ses sens étaient moins aiguisés, une sensation de picotement se faisait ressentir sur chaque parcelle de peau exposée. Pour soulager cette gêne, un seul moyen avait été trouvé pour eux comme pour les humains, une simple crème à très haut indice de protection. Mais Allen n'était pas un admirateur de la journée, son royaume était la nuit, il pouvait se cacher dans les ténèbres, dans cette ville où excentricité était reine, il passait facilement inaperçu. Pourtant aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau pour lui, il n'avait plus cette impression de solitude et de peur face au monde qui l'entourait, une ombre l'avait extirpé de ses ténèbres, une ombre qu'il voulait sienne. Les vampires ont ce dont si particulier de pouvoir distinguer les auras qui entourent ceux qui croisent leur route et s'ils se concentrent assez il peuvent déterminer les différentes facettes des personnes. C'était pour cette raison que les vampires respectaient les humains, qu'ils soient blancs, noirs, asiatiques, chacun possédaient une aura propre avec de simples nuances mais chaque aura était unique.

Et quand Allen regarda au delà de Kanda au delà de sa froideur, au delà de ses propres ténèbres, il avait vu une aura si contradictoire mélange de noir et de blanc au reflet d'argent qui l'avait totalement ébloui et envouté. Un vampire sait quand il rencontre la personne avec qui il traversera les siècles, certains n'ont pas cette chance et demeurent seuls pour l'éternité, c'était la vie qu'Allen avait choisi délibérément, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un quelque part reflétait la même aura que lui. C'était tout bonnement impossible et quand il le rencontra, au plus profond de lui il le savait. Mais le bonheur n'est jamais fait pour durer, celui qui devrait, aurait du passer sa vie à ses côtés n'était autre que la seule personne envoyée pour supprimer les Hybrides, ceux qui sont marqués de croix noires. Les mains d'Allen serraient tant la rambarde qu'elle grinçait sous la force du vampire, s'il continuait, elle cèderaient comme un vulgaire morceau de bois.

Lavi sentant l'humeur noire du vampire osa tout de même s'approcher de lui, quand il fut à sa hauteur sur le balcon, un frisson d'effroi le parcourut. Allen qui avait l'air si doux semblait devenir de plus en plus froid, et des ondes meurtrières se dégageaient de tout son être.

« Humm Allen? » Tenta Lavi.

Allen ne bougea pas d'un centimètre à l'appel de son nom.

« Moyashi-chan » risqua Lavi.

Allen fouetta la tête en direction de Lavi, ses yeux assassins se posèrent sur l'ancien shinigami.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ». La voix d'Allen semblait venir d'outre tombe ce qui effraya totalement le rouquin. Il recula de quelques pas inconsciemment pour se protéger, malgré que la distance parcourue soit insignifiante sur cet espace ridiculement petit.

« Ok ok Allen, calme-toi... Je...je voulais juste te faire revenir parmi nous...et » commença Lavi sur la défensive mais fut coupé par le vampire qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer:

« Je veux rester seul Lavi, Kanda ne t'as pas demandé de faire des recherches? Alors va faire ton putain de taf et fous moi la paix... »

« Mais Allen... »

« Écoute Lavi, on ne se connait pas et franchement ça m'est égal mais si tu ne veux pas me laisser seul, je peux employer des moyens beaucoup plus radicaux. Alors va faire ce que tu as à faire, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter... Je veux l'aider au maximum avant... » Allen ne finit pas sa phrase, mais baissa le tête et Lavi comprit que la colère qu'il ressentait n'était tourné contre personne d'autre que les assassins de ses parents, le fait qu'il a toujours tout ignoré et surtout qu'il se sentait coupable d'être de la même famille que ceux qui voulaient détruire le monde. Cette nuit l'avait fait se haïr encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Allen était en colère contre le destin et le reste du monde, pour une fois dans sa vie, il uarait voulu être égoïste mais même ce droit lui avait été refusé.

Lavi retourna à l'intérieur et sans se retourner prononça quelques mots avant de se remettre au travail:

« Tu sais Allen, la vie ne fait jamais de cadeau ... Ce n'est pas parce que tu es issu d'un clan de fou sanguinaire que tu en es forcément un »

« Lavi... » Siffla Allen

« Non Allen! _On est ce que l'on est_... »Lavi retourna devant son ordinateur sans un regard pour le vampire.

À ces mots, Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et ses prunelles grises froides revinrent à une nuance plus douce. Ces mots, il les avait déjà entendu, et ils avaient fait voler toutes ses faiblesses en quelques secondes. C'est LUI, lui qui s'est juré d'aider, de le soutenir jusqu'à la fin.

D'un bond, il rentra et se dirigea dans la pièce de Lavi, ce dernier fut si surpris du brusque changement d'attitude qu'il s'arrêta quelques instants pour inspecter Allen qui fixait les écrans de Lavi.

« Lavi.. je ..je suis... »

« Mah, mah, mah...c'est bon t'inquète Allen-chan... »

Allen lui sourit sincèrement en pensant que si la situation était différente, ils auraient pu devenir amis. Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille.

« Dis-moi Lavi, peux-tu me parler de lui s'il te plait? »

« Humm... oui le temps que le pc analyse toutes les infos je peux te dire ce que je sais à propos de Yû-chan »

Allen fit le tour de la pièce et alla prendre un siège pour s'installer à côté de l'ancien shinigami.

« Alors dis-moi ce que tu sais, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur celui qui doit me tuer.. » finit Allen avec un sourire triste sur le visage.

Lavi dévisagea le vampire, malgré son statut d'observateur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que la situation était injuste. Cette guerre silencieuse allait se faire affronter deux êtres qui auraient dû s'unir pour l'éternité. Il jura intérieurement.

« Ok Alors écoute... » Il regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir si son grand père n'était pas derrière lui, car ce qu'il allait dire ne devait être connu de personne.

« … Il faut d'abord que tu saches comment on devient shinigami. On est choisi par ce que l'on a vécu. Seuls ceux dont l'âme e été tellement tourmentée peuvent prétendre à devenir Shinigami... » Lavi se tourna vers Allen avant de poursuivre:

« Je vais te raconter l'histoire de Kanda Yû Allen... »

« Kanda est né dans le Japon féodal dans une famille de guerrier alliée du shogun de l'époque, je te passe les détails historiques, ce n'est pas le point. Mitori, la mère de Kanda était une femme belle et douce mariée au chef du clan. Elle était aimée de tous, elle apportait un peu de bonté dans ces guerres incensées... Le mariage avec Takahiro était comme le voulait la coutume arrangé mais ils avaient appris à se connaître et surtout à s'aimer. Le père de Kanda était un véritable guerrier froid, puissant et respecté. Mais quand il était avec sa femme, il lui montrait son humanité. Et bien sûr de cette amour est né Yû... Tu dois bien t'imaginer que Takahiro était fier d'avoir eu un héritier. Cependant, quelques jours après l'accouchement, sa mère mourut dans d'étranges circonstances, nul ne sait ce qui s'est réellement passé... Des rumeurs disent que la sœur de Mitori l'aurait empoisonnée jalouse de l'amour que lui portait Takahiro. Il fut totalement abattu et rejeta la faute sur son fils et le maudit. » Lavi fit une pause pour mettre les évènements de l'époque dans l'ordre, tels qu'ils avaient été enregistrés dans les grands livres des shinigami. Allen sentait son cœur se serrait, Kanda venait à peine de naître que son avenir s'annonçait dès plus sombre. Cependant, il respecta le silence de Lavi en attendant qu'il poursuive.

« Pour que la malédiction de son père agisse, il fit appel à un prêtre pour qu'il le marque et que tout le monde dans le clan sache qu'il était maudit. Selon les écrits la malédiction avait pour but de lui enlever toute humanité... Vivre dans la solitude, être considéré comme un monstre, un corps sans âme. Le prêtre scella le berceau de toutes émotions par un tatouage sur la poitrine à l'emplacement exact de son coeur. »

Allen interrompit Lavi:

« Quelle barbarie.. »

« Il faut que tu comprennes que les japonais étaient au delà de la croyance du bien et du mal. Pour eux, il existaient un entre deux mondes, les maudits qui malgré ce qu'ils accomplissent , à leur mort erreront pour l'éternité ne pouvant ni rejoindre leurs ancêtres, ni tomber en enfer. En mémoire de son épouse, Takahiro n'a pas banni son fils, Mitori ne l'aurait pas accepté. Yû est donc resté cloitré dans le camp toute son enfance, seul. Mais cela ne les gênait pas, il était froid, les rares fois où il sortait pour se rendre au village, même mes enfants l'évitaient voire même le lapidait... mais il ne réagissait pas. Son père était satisfait, la malédiction fonctionnait. A l'age où les enfants s'amusent, rient, à l'age de l'insouciance, Kanda était un être froid, taciturne, solitaire. Il passa plusieurs années de sa vie à s'entrainer, apprenant les arts de l'épée même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne serait jamais faire partie d'aucune bataille. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour lui. Et pourtant un jour... » Lavi s'arrêta, sa gorge était asséchée de parler aussi longtemps, il but d'un trait le verre d'eau qui se trouvait à côté de son pc. Allen était abattu d'entendre l'histoire de Kanda, il n'avait pas de souvenirs de ses vrais parents mais d'après ce qui lui avait été raconté, ils l'avaient protégé et Mana avait tout risqué pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Il releva la tête aux derniers mots de Lavi et se mordit la langue en maudissant silencieusement le rouquin pour jouer sur ses nerfs en feignant le suspense. Lavi avait encore les yeux fixés sur son écran quand, il lança:

« Il sauva son père.. »

« Hein? » fut la réponse immédiate d'Allen.

« Oui, lors d'une bataille sanglante, le clan Kanda fut pratiquement décimé et nul ne sait pourquoi Yû suivit les troupes de son père ce jour-là. Les épées s'entrechoquaient, les derniers hurlements de ce qui allaient mourir pouvaient s'entendre à des miles à la ronde... Et Yû était là, impassible, fixant le combat qui tournait à l'avantage de l'ennemi. Quand, un ennemi s'approcha de son père par derrière alors qu'il était occupé à combattre de front deux de ses rivaux. En un éclair, Yû se rua sur le traitre et d'un coup sec et efficace planta sa lame dans la gorge de son ennemi. Quand son père se retourna, il vit l'homme s'effondrer et son fils retirer la lame de son adversaire avec ce regard toujours aussi dénué d'émotions. Yû fit demi tour comme si de rien était et rentra dans son village, enjambant les piles de cadavres et tranchant de temps en temps quelques fous qui en voulaient à sa vie. Son père resta interdit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Était-ce une coïncidence, un signe? Comment se faisait-il que, malgré sa malédiction, il lui sauva la vie? Jamais il n'eut de réponse. Ce fut la seule fois où il parlait à son fils en lui demandant pourquoi, mais Yû ne lui répondit jamais... »

Allen était sous le choc. Kanda avait vécu des années dans la solitude, sans aucune émotion et il sauvait la vie à celui qui le condamna à cette vie.

« Comment? » n'a put s'empêcher de demander Allen.

« On ne sait pas, voilà bien une chose que les shinigamis ne maitrisent pas. Les malédictions. Nous savons, simplement, que si le rituel est fait correctement, elle prend effet immédiatement, mais là c'était hors de toute logique. Mais ce n'est pas tout...Tu connais nos grimoires où sont inscrits toutes les actions des Humains? »

Allen hocha la tête:

« J'ai vu celui de Kanda... » n'allant pas plus loin dans les explications.

« Ok... Alors écoute. Quand vient la fin d'une personne, la ligne s'écrit d'elle même dans les grimoires quelques heures seulement avant sa mort. Le shinigami choisit pour faucher l'âme se rend sur les lieux en attendant le moment inscrit dans le livre. Et ce jour là aurait du être le jour de la mort de Takahiro. Tuer par un ennemi dans le dos alors qu'il combattait deux adversaires de face... »

Un long silence s'installa avant qu'Allen le brise:

« Je croyais que tout ce qui était inscrit dans vos livres étaient irréversibles...Je pense que tu dois avoir fait une erreur...Ce n'est pas possible autrement, un simple humain aurait déjoué les plans astraux des grands shinigamis... » Termina Allen sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Lavi n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux.

« Non Allen, aucune erreur n'a été commise, mais ce que tu dis est vrai, une fois que le moment de la mort est inscrit il est impossible d'y échapper... »

« Ha! Tu vois...Le shinigami a du faire une terrible... »

« C'était moi Allen qui devait faucher l'âme du père de Kanda.. » Coupa Lavi. Allen perdit le sourire qu'il avait et regarda droit dans les yeux de Lavi pour y discerner quelconques mensonges, mais rien tout ce qui a été dit n'a été que pure vérité.

Étrangement, Allen sentit un sentiment de colère face à Lavi, pas envers lui à proprement parlé mais envers ces êtres cachés dans l'ombre qui observent, consignent et dirigent les âmes des morts.

« Vous ne savez pas pourquoi hein? » commença Allen avec un ton neutre.

« Ben, moi je vais te le dire, Lavi. Vous êtes peut-être de très bon observateur, mais en analyse vous n'y connaissait rien... ». Lavi regarda perplexe le vampire devant lui qui semblait de plus en plus en colère.

« Si vous aviez vécu parmi les humains, vous auriez compris que c'est une race puissante. Pas en force physique, non, mais quand il s'agit de sauver des personnes qui leurs sont chères, ils sont près à braver tout et n'importe quoi... La volonté, Lavi, voilà leur force. Vampires, shinigamis, Hybrides, tous autant que nous sommes en nous révélant à eux nous ont acceptés, non pas sans douleur. » Allen passa sa main le long de son torse avant de poursuivre.

« Lavi vous vous êtes demandé comment c'était possible que Kanda sauve son père, mais la question n'était pas celle à poser. C'était pourquoi? L'histoire de la malédiction est secondaire Lavi. » Lavi alla l'interrompre pour parler mais Allen leva sa main devant lui et continua:

« Pourquoi sauver un père qui l'avait maudit? Pourquoi sauver un père qui le détestait? Pourquoi sauver un père qui tout sa vie a oublié jusqu'à sa présence? » Allen s'arrêta un instant. Il n'attendait pas de réponse de l'ancien shinigami.

« Tout simplement parce que c'était son père, tout simplement parce que malgré les tortures subites, il l'aimait Lavi. Je ne crois pas en ces histoires de malédictions, mais je crois en la souffrance, la peine, la haine. Je pense que Kanda s'est batti ce carquois infranchissable non pas à cause de la malédiction mais pour elle. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Allen, tu dérailles complètement, tu ... »

« Lavi combien de temps vis-tu parmi les humains? » demanda le vampire.

« Ben heu... ça fait un moment maintenant. »

« T'es-tu déjà arrêté un instant d'observer et essayer de comprendre la nature humaine? »

« ... » fut la seule réponse de Lavi.

« De toute façon, personne ne le peut, même si vos meilleurs experts se penchaient sur le sujet, c'est impossible. Les humains sont changeants, évoluent aux cours des décennies... Ils sont tellement complexe qu'il se peut que dans un avenir proche ils deviennent aussi puissants que nous, voire plus. Lavi tous autant que nous sommes, soit disant les races dominantes, nous resterons tels que nous sommes, mais eux, eux sont les véritables détenteurs de ce monde. Ils étaient là bien avant nous. Nous sommes des humains qui ont évolué plus rapidement que les autres, mais nous sommes tous issus de la race humaine, toi, moi, Kanda, le Comte... Tous autant que nous sommes, nous étions tous humains avant d'être vampire ou shinigami et encore plus pour les Hybrides ». A ces mots, Allen se leva et regagna sa place sur le balcon pour regarder au loin.

« Attends Allen, je ne comprends pas quel est le rapport avec Kanda et sa malédiction? »

« Lavi, il n'y a jamais eu de malédiction, mais Kanda a fait comme s'il était maudit pour l'amour de son père. Il a subi milles souffrances pour rester à ses cotés, cachant ses véritables sentiments, parce qu'il en a Lavi. Je le sais mieux que quiconque. Lavi dernière question, que serait-il arriver à Kanda si la malédiction n'avait pas pris sur lui? »

Lavi réfléchit un instant, et là tout se mit en place dans son esprit:

« Il aurait été banni du clan et aurait été obligé d'être loin de son père... »finit Lavi dans un souffle.

Allen se retourna et donna un sourire à Lavi.

« Tu vois, tu commences à comprendre...Voilà pourquoi vous l'avez choisi. Tu m'as dit que pour devenir un shinigami, il faut avoir un certain vécu. Si je suis ton raisonnement, Kanda est devenu shinigami, car en fait vous les dieux de la mort avait tous eu votre corps et votre esprit torturés pendant votre vie humaine. »

Lavi hocha simplement la tête et fut si surpris de la clairvoyance du vampire qu'il n'entendit pas le bip de l'ordinateur derrière lui. Il restait là à le fixer. Allen, quant à lui, ayant entendu revint sur ses pas et regarda l'écran.

« Lavi, Lavi...Oï Lavi » Allen tenta de sortir le rouquin de ses pensées et lui balança un coup de poing dans l'épaule qui le fit sursauter.

« Ha hein! Quoi... Aïe Allen ça fait mal... » Allen était déjà sur l'écran et commença à serrer les poings, s'il ne se trompait pas ce qu'il lisait le rendait de plus en plus en colère mais aussi il se sentait trahi.

Lavi regarda avec lui.

« Ça y est on a enfin quelque chose... »

Lavi regarda Allen en attendant un explication.

« 44458-L... C'est une clé, Lavi, qui a été enregistrée à 3h hier matin. Réserve-V. Je connais ce numéro de badge...mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler à qui il appartient. Mais c'est celui d'un humain c'est sûr, mais que ferait-il dans une réserve de sang vampire... » soudain les yeux d'Allen se creusèrent.

« Lavi, laisse moi ta place, je vais envoyer un message au directeur pour qu'il condamne cette réserve et... »

« Attends Allen, si tu fais ça , il se se peut que le traitre intercepte le message. Il faut y aller et vite »

« Oui tu as raison Lavi dépêchons nous »

Au moment où ils allaient quitter la maison des Bookman, Le plus agé leur barra le passage.

« Ou est-ce que tu crois que tu vas Lavi, idiot! Nous ne devons pas intervenir, nous observons c'est tout. »

« Ecoute, grand père nous ne sommes plus des shinigami et si tu ne voulais pas intervenir, il ne fallait pas le faire avant notre banissement... Je vais aider Allen et Kanda le plus que je peux et je ne reviendrai pas sur ces mots. »

L'unique oeil de Lavi brillait de détermination, il devait aider son ami et le vampire à éviter cette guerre. En vérité, il ne supportait plus son rôle, rester impassible face aux horreurs auxquelles il assistait en cachant ses moindres émotions. Kanda et Lavi étaient des menteurs, masquant leur ressentir un par choix et l'autre par obligation. Alors, si un vampire issu de la race Hybride a réussi à franchir la forteresse de glace du shinigami épaisse de plusieurs siècles, alors pour lui il existe un espoir. Ils ne sont plus du clan des dieux de la mort, il est libre de faire ses propres choix, libre de jouer un rôle dans l'histoire qu'il est censé écrire. Cette fois-ci, il mettra tout en œuvre pour que l'histoire ait une fin heureuse.

Voyant que son petit fils ne céderai pas cette fois-ci, le vieux Bookman soupira:

« Très bien Lavi, pour cette fois...mais je te préviens quand tu vas revenir, je te jure que quand tu auras fini de lire tous les ouvrages que je te réserve tu auras des cheveux blancs. »

Allen regardait la scène devant lui et sentit un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses traits enfantins, Kanda avait un véritable ami, et que lui aussi peut être, pourrait devenir un bon ami. Ils voulurent s'élancer à nouveau quand Bookman les interpella:

« Attendez, je ne suis peut être plus un shinigami puissant, mais je peux vous faire gagner du temps... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? » demanda Allen et il vit Lavi rayonnait avec un sourire digne du chat de Sheshire.

« Merci panda jiji... » hurla Lavi.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça idiot, et tu souriras moins quand tu reviendras.. ».

Le vieux bookman se mit en position assise et joignit ses mains. Il marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles même pour Allen. Soudain une lumière verte apparût derrière lui. Plus il marmonnait, plus la lumière s'intensifiait, de couleur jade, à la fin de l'incantaion mesurait 1m50 de diamètre pour 2m de haut.

« C'est parti » fit Lavi devant un Allen stupéfait.

« C'est un portail... Mais, il n'a rien à voir avec celui de Ka nda... »

« Normal, Allen-chan, panda jiji n'est pas de la même caste que Kanda, il ne peut créer que des portails de faible portée. Comme nous ne faisons qu'observer nous n'avons pas besoin de nous déplacer très loin. Allez go Allen »

Allen fit un signe de tête et s'avança vers le le portail.

**IIIIIIIIIII **

Wisely attendait sur le toit l'arrivée de Cross. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur Cross et sur celui à qui il devait se confier. À l'instant où il repéra sa présence, il se tendit, la signature de son esprit était faible mais en même temps proche. Il sentit des fluctuations dans les ondes qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il fallait faire vite, le seul capable d'arrêter le comte allait disparaître sous peu.

« Cross, je te rejoins, ne bouge pas. Tu es proche de l'endroit où est le shiniagmi exorciste et il est danger. J'arrive. »

« Très bien dépêche toi, j'ai autre chose à faire » répondit le vampire nonchalamment.

Aces mots, Wisely rouvrit les yeux et jeta un dernier regard sur le corps de Road qu'il déposa sur le toit en marmonant

« Je reviendrai ».

Il s'élança vers la sortie de l'immeuble aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Aucune importance s'il se dévoilait, s'il ne le retrouvait pas, le dernier espoir allait s'envoler avec la mort de Kanda.

**XOXOX**

_Voilà, et encore désolée pour l'attente. Maintenant que tout est en place, il va y avoir plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre et la réunion de nos deux héros, enfin pour les impatientes..._

_Cela va prendre pas mal de temps pour que je l'écrive j'ai toujours mes deux boulots, donc pas facile d'écrire mais je vais faire du mieux que je peux_

_Le chat de Sheshire: regardez Alibe aux pays des meveilles ou Pandorra Hearts un sourire malicieux en fait :))_


	13. Trahison et Tristesse

_Auteur: Moi toujours..._

_Disclaimer: Miss Hoshino est protectrice..._

_Rating: humm, ..._

_Couples: Les p'tits loulous Allen et Kanda_

_Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous mes chers lectrices. Je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse pour mon absence de deux ans... Franchement, je n'avais même pas remarqué que le temps était passé si vite. Syndrome page blanche et flemme. C'est tout ce que je peux invoquer pour ma défense qui est …. indéfendable._

_ENCORE TOUTES MES EXCUSES._

_Ce qui m'a redonné le goût d'écrire. Vos commentaires. En plus j'en ai eu des nouveau avec des follow à cette histoire et franchement. Je me suis dit_

_« t'es trop nulle ma fille, y a des personnes qui attendent que tu postes... »_

_Alors que je rougne moi-même dans mon canapé à des histoires très belles et qui ne sont pas terminées et de temps, l'auteur post et je suis super excitée de lire la suite._

_J'espère que vous aussi vous apprécierez._

_JE LE DIT ET LE REDIS MEME SI MES POSTS PRENNENT DU TEMPS, JAMAIS, JAMAIS, JE N'ABANDONNERAI MON HISTOIRE _

…...

_Chapitre 12. Trahison et tristesse._

Le portail avait déposé Allen et Lavi à quelques rues du siège de la CDO. À la sortie du vortex, Allen fit le tour des bâtiments pour se repérer. Il savait qu'ils étaient proches. Il s'élança donc dans la direction du siège avec Lavi à sa suite.

« Dépêchons nous. » Fit Allen et Lavi ne lui répondit que par un signe de tête. Après quelques minutes de courses dans les méandres des ruelles new-yorkaises, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immense immeuble. Ils étaient devant le siège mais pour la majorité des personnes, il ne s'agissait que d'un immeuble de bureau, inconscientes qu'en son sein, vampires et humains travaillaient pour rendre ce monde plus juste. C'est ce que se disait Allen quand la CDO a été créée, une nouvelle agence gouvernementale, non mondiale, agissant dans l'ombre pour protéger les habitants de la planète. Dans le monde entier cinq Congrégations avaient été implantées, 2 aux États-Unis, 1 en Amérique du Sud et 1 en Europe et 1 en Asie, ainsi que de petites antennes dans plusieurs endroits du monde. Mais celle qui s'érigeait devant eux était le siège, la maison mère, la première institution. Devant le spectacle de cette tour de verre qui scintillait sous les rayons du soleil, la rendant presque irréelle, Lavi ne put émettre qu'un son de surprise. Devant eux, l'entrée était simple mais ce n'est pas ce qui surpris Allen. Normalement, elle était protégée par un sort et une barrière, le sort d'illusion était toujours en place mais la barrière de protection avait disparu. Allen ferma les yeux et se concentra sur tout bruit qui aurait pu lui sembler suspect. Quand il entendit un cri aigu, son sang ne fit qu'un tour il s'élança avec Lavi toujours sur ses talons.

« Allen, qu'est ce qui se passe? »

« Tu le verras bientôt »

Une fois la porte d'entrée passée, Lavi stoppa. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite et interpela le vampire:

« Allen ...Arrête toi 2 secondes... » A ces mots, Allen stoppa et fit demi tour pour faire face au shinigami qui avait l'air complétement perdu.

« Allen...c'est …. »

« Oui Lavi, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à savoir manipuler les esprits ». coupa le vampire.

Lavi resta quelques instants figé puis sa tête fit des allers retour vers la porte et vers l'endroit où il se trouvait. Tout était différent de ce qu'il avait vu de l'extérieur. Avant d'entrer, il voyait une entrée d'un immeuble banal, lumineux, un comptoir avec un gardien vérifiant ses écrans de surveillance et des va et vient de personnes, mais maintenant, le comptoir était toujours là, mais vide, l'entrée était vide et sombre, seulement un clignotement rouge d'une alarme silencieuse qui avait du être déclenchée. Le shinigami n'en revenait pas, mais il est vrai que certains vampires avaient la possibilité de manipuler la réalité à petite échelle et faire voir ce qu'ils voulaient faire voir et quoi de plus banal qu'une entrée d'immeuble de bureaux semblables à toutes les ruches new-yorkaises.

« Lavi... » Le shinigami sortit de sa torpeur. Il signa de la tête pour lui de continuer et qu'il le suivait de près.

Allen s'élança dans la pénombre. Le sentiment que beaucoup de ses collègues étaient en danger et même déjà morts. Il serra les poings tout en déambulant à travers le couloir qui lui semblait interminable. Il arriva à une porte et la défonça sans aucun remords et dévala les escaliers vers les réserves se trouvant dans les sous-sol.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes qui menaient aux réserves Allen s'arrêta et posa sa main sur la poignet. Il sentit une odeur si particulière reconnaissable parmi tant d'autres, un odeur cuivreuse métallique, l'odeur du sang. Son cœur se serra, la contamination avait déjà commencé. Il poussa la porte lentement quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, rassurante. Lavi avait vu le changement d'humeur du vampire et pour lui ça allait devenir difficile. Allen avait rejoint la Congrégation depuis très longtemps. Malgré que Lavi connaissait Allen que depuis quelques heures, il savait que ce qu'ils allaient découvrir derrière cette porte bouleverserait le vampire. Mais, c'était bien au delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Le couloir baignait dans la lumière blafarde des néons de secours. Mais, ils pouvaient distinguaient aisément les corps sans vie qui gisaient au sol. L'odeur du sang semblait s'infiltrer jusqu'aux fond d'eux mêmes les empêchant presque de ne plus contrôler leurs mouvements. Ils avançaient prudemment au milieu de cette marée humaine et vampirique.

Les vampires ne pleuraient pas mais Allen était différent, il le savait maintenant, la partie manquante de tout vampire, lui avait gardé une partie de son âme humaine, celle qui recélait toutes ses émotions, ses joies, ses peines. Et, à ce moment là, le chagrin, le désespoir avaient pris le dessus sur lui. En plus de perdre Kanda, il venait perdre bon nombre de ses amis. Il reconnut sans peine, des enquêteurs qui l'accompagnaient, des vampires aux traits déformés, ceux qui avaient bu le sang souillé. À chaque corps enjambé, ses yeux se remplissaient de douleur.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la réserve, là où tout avait commencé. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, quand Allen sentit une main sur son épaule le serrant légèrement. Il se retourna et vit Lavi, il exprimait la tristesse, la compassion, mais aussi son regard disait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui et qu'il ne serait pas seul à traverser cette épreuve. L'autre main du shinigami lui tendit son badge, Allen l'attrapa et avec un geste sec le passa sur la borne donnant accès à cette réserve maudite.

La salle était sombre et quand ils s'avancèrent, après avoir quitté un sol visqueux, ils se retrouvèrent sur une surface qui craquait sous leurs pieds. Allen pût facilement distinguer les portes des sasses de sang ouvertes ou brisées. Mélange de cristal et de liquide pourpre s'étalaient sur le sol. Ils avancèrent plus profond dans les ténèbres, soudain Allen se figea et se prépara au combat. Lavi, en retrait s'approcha lentement du vampire et se pencha derrière lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Chut, nous ne sommes pas seul... »

Des pas, autres que les leurs, se firent entendre et la respiration plus forte également. Allen se concentra pour activer son arme, quand une voix qu'il connaissait retentit.

« A...Al...Allen...c'est t-t-toi? »

« Tokusa?! » s'exclama Allen. Il s'avança lentement vers son collègue et ami. Il se faisait prudent, son expérience dans la ruelle, il y a quelques nuits était encore présente dans son esprit. Mais en même temps, il y avait l'espoir, la voix de Tokusa était différente, mais ce n'était pas la même voix que le vampire de la ruelle, elle était faible, le vampire avait l'air de souffrir, pas de douleur mais de faim.

« Allen, j'ai be-besoin de sang... ». A ces mots, Allen rétracta son arme et s'élança vers son ami et le saisit au moment où il allait toucher le sol.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tokusa...Lavi s'il te plait trouve moi du sang …. ». Mais Lavi ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Voyant que le shinigami restait sur place Allen fronça les sourcils et se demandait ce qui passait par la tête du rouquin.

« Lavi dépêche toi... » Hurla Allen.

« Allen...as-tu oublié que le sang de la réserve a été contaminé, comment veux tu que je trouve du sang sain? Je sais que c'est ton ami mais …. » Lavi scanna la salle sombre du regard.

« ...Comme je ne sais pas par quoi le sang a été contaminé je ne peux absolument rien faire et même si je trouve l'origine du virus...Il serait trop tard pour ton ami, je...je suis désolé... »

« Excuse moi Lavi... »murmura le vampire avant de reposer son regard sur son ami et collègue.

Lavi s'approcha des deux vampires et s'agenouilla devant eux. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, lui qui ne faisait que traverser les siècles en observant et consignant les moindres faits. Il releva sa manche et exposa son avant bras pâle devant les deux vampires.

« Il se peut que mon groupe ne lui convienne pas mais ça pourra le soulager quelques temps, ce sera toujours mieux que de sombrer dans la folie ou même mourir... »

Soudain Tokusa claqua le bras de Lavi avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Ce geste surpris autant Lavi que Allen.

« Je...je ne p-peux pas faire ça à...à un hu-hum-humain...je suis là po-pour les protéger... » dit Tokusa dans un souffle.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Lavi esquissa un sourire espiègle suivi par un léger rire.

« Alors je t'en prie fais toi plaisir, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un vrai humain...Ne Allen? »

Les yeux d'Allen se creusèrent et fixa Lavi intensément. Physiquement Lavi était humain, mais les shinigamis ne l'étaient pas. En réalité, par certains côtés; ils étaient comme eux, les vampires, morts puis transformés pour appartenir à une autre race. Oui, Lavi avait été humain, mais aujourd'hui il était un dieu de la mort, alors peut être ….Allen se redressa et Tokusa avec lui.

« Vas y Tokusa, Lavi ne risque rien, il ne sera pas dépendant de toi... »Le vampire regarda Allen comme s'il était devenu fou, malgré son apparence plus jeune que lui, c'est Allen qui lui avait fait voir le monde tel qu'il était, qui avait fait sauter tous ces préjugés, remplacé son arrogance par la compassion.

« Mais Allen... » Lentement Allen tourna son regard vers le vampire agonisant et lui coupa la parole.

« Tokusa, fais moi confiance. La seule chance de t'en sortir est de boire le sang de Lavi. »

Lavi s'avança sans peur vers le vampire et le regarda intensément, l'espièglerie dans son regard avait disparu, le vert émeraude est devenu plus profond. Tokusa se trouva presque troublé par l'attitude du shinigami puis lentement Lavi joignit ses mains. Il baissa la tête et inspira profondément. Allen et Tokusa purent voir un léger changement dans la physionomie de Lavi. Le changement d'attitude de Lavi ne dura que quelques instants avant qu'il ne revienne à son attitude normale. Allen et Tokusa étaient à la fois troublés et dubitatifs.

Lavi répondit à leur question silencieuse:

« Je viens de modifier mon sang pour Tokusa. Après avoir lu en lui j'ai vu que même si je le laissais boire mon sang tel qu'il était, ça ne l'aurait pas aidé alors je l'ai modifié pour qu'il puisse tenir plusieurs heures »

« Mer-merci Lavi » murmura Allen ne sachant pas s'il devait être effrayé ou subjugué par les pouvoirs du Shinigami.

Lorsque Lavi tendit le bras en direction de la bouche de Tokusa, un flash de mémoire récente revint à Allen. Lorsqu'il se réveilla dans la forêt pour s'apercevoir qu'il était seul mais que sa faim avait disparu. Étrangement il se demanda si Kanda avait modifié, lui aussi, son sang pour lui permettre de survivre. Cependant, d'après Lavi, l'effet ne devait durer que quelques heures mais dans le cas d'Allen, son « dernier repas » remontait à la veille si ses calculs étaient exacts. Pour un vampire normal, une seul poche de sang synthétise lui suffisait pour tenir 24h, mais dans le cas de vampires comme Allen et Tokusa qui devaient puiser dans leur énergie, se servir de leurs capacités spéciales ou même seulement de leur force physique, une seule poche n'était pas suffisante, d'où l'installation de ses réserves dans les diverses CDO.

Allen regarda Tokusa, malgré la soif qui était de plus en plus évidente, il hésitait encore au breuvage que lui offrait Lavi. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du vampire l'encourageant à le faire. Ce simple geste permit à Tokusa de révéler sa nature sombre et laissa le côté vampirique prendre le dessus. Ses deux canines s'allongèrent en un millième de secondes pour plonger directement dans la chair tendre de Lavi. Lavi, d'instinct ferma les yeux à la légère brulure que les crocs lui infligeaient pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard en affichant un simple sourire en regardant le vampire boire goulument ce liquide, puis son regard dévia vers Allen, qui, malgré la main posée sur son ami, avait l'air songeur.

« Allen, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Lavi.

Allen secoua la tête avant de répondre à Lavi avec une voix incertaine:

« Rien de grave Lavi. Mais je me demandais...si tu pouvais me donner une explication... » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il entendit Lavi pouffer doucement.

« Mah, Allen c'est une capacité spéciale des shinigami, nous pouvons modifier notre groupe sanguin, mais aussi notre ADN, notre apparence. Je pourrai presque dire que les pouvoirs des shinigamis sont sans limites. »

Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans l'incrédulité. Ce n'était pas possible. Des êtres avec de si grands pouvoirs cachés dans l'ombre depuis des siècles, ne faisant qu'observer, recueillir des informations et bien évidemment leur rôle premier récolter les âmes.

« Comprends-tu pourquoi nous sommes si peu nombreux? Il n'existe qu'une poignée de Shinigamis, Allen et... »

Le regard de Lavi se posa une nouvelle fois sur Tokusa, toujours en train de reprendre des forces grâce à son sang, mais Lavi ne le voyait pas vraiment, il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer:

« Des Shinigamis de la caste de Kanda sont les moins nombreux. Ils sont les plus puissants du clan Shinigami. »

Tokusa releva la tête lentement laissant échapper quelques gouttes de sang tombant au sol se mélangeant avec le sang contaminé et autre débris jonchant le sol. Malgré son état de manque, il avait été le plus doucement possible avec celui qui lui sauvait la vie. Allen ne lui aurait jamais pardonné d'agir comme un animal sauvage mourant de faim et s'acharnant sur sa proie, comme il l'avait vécu quelques heures auparavant. Mais avant d'en parler à son équipier, il voulait entendre la fin de cette histoire qu'était en train de raconter Lavi. Même s'il était perdu, pour Allen, c'était important. Il regarda Allen qui lui sourit.

« Ravi de te revoir parmi nous Tokusa...Quand tu auras recouvré tout tes sens nous aurons à parler, mais avant... »

« Je sais, de toute façon il n'y a plus rien à sauver ici alors autant écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire. »

Il se mit sur ses genoux et s'inclina , ses cheveux touchant presque le sol sale, l'odeur nauséabonde remonta dans ses narines, il plissa les yeux de dégout et dans un souffle:

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé Lavi...Allen »

Gêné par cette attitude trop conventionnelle, Lavi se redressa et se permit un petit rire en se frottant le dos de sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire autant, Tokusa, ravi d'avoir pu rendre service... » finit Lavi.

Tokusa se redressa, mais garda la position assise.

Là au milieu du chaos, trois rires s'élevèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'ils s'éteignirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Lavi... »commença Allen

« pourrais-tu continuer s'il te plait. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi en ayant bu le sang de Kanda, je ne ressent encore aucun besoin de me nourrir à nouveau malgré les efforts que j'ai fait pour le rejoindre..et cela depuis hier soir... Je devrais... »

« Pas si son groupe sanguin d'origine est celui que tu consommes habituellement Allen... Mais le groupe sanguin de Yû est très rare...Je pense qu'il a du ... »

« Si ce shinigami est AB, alors c'est le groupe dont Allen a besoin pour survivre » coupa Tokusa. Les deux autres le regardèrent. Malgré son état Tokusa avait très bien compris ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant.

« Lavi a modifié son sang pour me permettre de survivre, cependant cela ne durera que quelques heures, mais si ce Kanda est compatible avec Allen, je pense qu'en absorbant son sang aux capacités... étranges,il retardera les effets de manque sans tomber dans le besoin de se nourrir que de cette personne... »finit Tokusa.

Les deux autres le regardèrent impressionnés par son sens de la logique.

« C'est ...exact » balbutia Lavi, étonné par la vivacité d'esprit du vampire.

Donc Kanda était compatible avec Allen. Donc Kanda lui avait menti sur le toit de l'immeuble en lui disant que le sang des Shinigamis était neutre. Allen sentit ses sourcils se contractait et une aura noire commença à émaner autour de lui.

« Ce batard à poil long... J'te jure que... » murmura Allen.

Les deux autres voyant le changement d'humeur d'Allen commencèrent à s'éloigner de lui. Tokusa qui connaissait bien Allen savait qu'à ce moment Allen est en mode démon et il se mit à pouffer. Lavi regarda Tokusa interrogateur.

« Allen est toujours comme ça quand il se fait avoir il déteste perdre ».

« Ce n'est pas drôle Tokusa, il va me le payer... » fit Allen en frappant son poing sur un meuble à côté de lui qui se déforma à cause du choc.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Allen? » osa demander Lavi d'une voix penaude.

« Cebâtard m'a dit que les Shinigamis avaient le sang neutre, et de ce fait je ne pouvais pasd être lié à lui » répondit Allen de plus en plsu remonté.

La vi se mit à pouffer également.

« Quoi? » siffla Allen.

« Ben en fait, Yü n'aime pas les grands discours, alors plutôt que de tout t'expliquer dans les détails, il a préféré de sortir ça... Comme ç aau moins tu ne lui poserais pas des tonnes de questions... » s'exclama Lavi.

« Lavi... » continua de siffler de Allen.

« Non mais franchement, je te connais que de puis quelques heures.. Mais je suis sûr que tu es du genre à faire d'une taupinière une montagne... » rigola Lavi.

Tokusa acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête et en se croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Malgré la colère contre un certain Shinigami, un souvenir flashait dans sa mémoire, lorsque, dans la ruelle, il s'était délecté de ces quelques gouttes de sang à la fois doux et amère, quand Kanda lui avait fait perdre pied et réveillé ses instincts. Pensait-il à ce moment là, que Kanda serait sa seule et unique source de vie? Sa raison lui criait que non, ce n'était pas possible et que cette coutume avait été interdite par les Anciens lors de l'union avec les humains. Cette affreuse coutume qui permettait au vampire de séquestrer, brutaliser un être humain usant de leur pouvoirs pour parvenir à leurs fins ne laissant que leur victimes sans vie et pourtant non mortes, un esprit déchiqueté, simplement un corps ne satisfaisant qu'aux désirs sadiques de leur bourreau. Tel était le destin des êtres humains pour qui les vampires avaient succombé. L'amour d'un vampire pour un être humain signifiait la fin de la vie telle qu'il la connaissait et le bonheur normalement présent avec l'amour laissait sa place à la terreur et à la destruction. Mais Kanda était différent, il n'était pas un simple être humain, il était beaucoup plus que ça. Aux yeux d'Allen, il était évident que cet être surnaturel ne représentait pas sa simple source de vie comme l'entendait les vampires à une certaine époque. Il se sentait lié à lui avec quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond. Peut-être, oui peut-être...Une connexion de leurs âmes.

Un bruit doux à ses côtés le sortit de sa torpeur, Tokusa s'était relevé, bientôt suivi par Lavi qui tituba quelques instants avant de reprendre pied. Allen se leva également et sans un mot échangé il décidèrent de quitter cet endroit qui devenait de plus en plus malsain à chaque seconde passée entre ces murs.

« Nous devons vérifier s'il y a des survivants » déclara Allen.

La main de Tokusa se posa sur l'épaule d'Allen qui le fit se retourner en direction de son ami.

« Je suis désolé Allen mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose à propos …. »

« Je sais... » le coupa Allen.

« J'ai eu accès au registre grâce à Lavi mais je n'arrive pas à y croire...C'est tout bonnement impossible... »

« Je comprend Allen mais je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, même moi je ne voulais pas y croire. »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous? » Demanda Lavi qui était totalement perdu.

Allen et Tokusa regardèrent le Shinigami. Leur yeux étaient remplis de tristesse mais aussi de colère et même encore d'incrédulité. Ce que les vampires avaient compris leur faisaient mal.

« Il y a un traite au sein de la Congrégation Lavi... » répondit Tokusa.

Allen baissa la tête. Lavi pouvait sentir le poids de la culpabilité sur les épaules du vampire, comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer était entièrement de sa faute. Pourtant, en y regardant de plus près, il put voir Allen avec les poings et les mâchoires serrés, un détermination à faire payer aux coupables le massacre qu'il n'avait pu éviter.

« Et...Vous savez qui c'est? » osa Lavi.

Les deux vampires hochèrent simplement la tête dans l'affirmative.

**IIIIIIIII **

Juste avant que son arme s'abatte sur lui, Kanda ferma les yeux et chuchota un seul mot:

« Hanasu ».

A ce moment là, son épée aux mains de son mentor devenu son ennemi se figea dans l'air, comme habitée par sa propre volonté et s'abattit directement sur les chaines qui liaient Kanda au mur sans qu'Alma ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Le bruit du métal contre le métal retentit dans toute la grotte. Les chaînes volèrent en éclats, quelques morceaux vinrent égratigner le visage de Kanda. Les petites plaies cicatrisèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues et Kanda put se dégager en bondissant sur le côté pour mettre une distance sécuritaire entre lui et son homologue.

« Je comprend, désormais, pourquoi Mugen t'a choisi... Tu es le seul avec un esprit assez puissant à pouvoir la contrôler. Je suis si fier de toi mon jeune ami... Mais évidemment tu connais le prix à payer pour posséder une telle arme? » Termina Alma avec un sourire diabolique.

« Je n'ai plus rien à apprendre de toi » répondit Kanda froidement.

Pourtant son esprit était tourmenté. Ce shinigami en face de lui avait été son maître, le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. La seule personne avec qui il s'était lié au sein du clan. Il avait réussi à survivre en pensant, qu'un jour, il le retrouverait. Il avait pensé que c'était la faute du clan s'il s'était enfui. Kanda en voulait à tous les shinigamis à cause du départ d'Alma et qu'un jour lui aussi réussirait à se détacher de ses fonctions pour le rechercher et le retrouver. Mais tout venait de voler en éclat.

Son mentor était un traitre qui voulait seulement puissance et pouvoir en détruisant ce monde. A ce moment là, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner, tout ce pourquoi il avait survécu venait de disparaître en seulement quelques instants. Pourtant, le simple fait de ne plus revoir un certain vampire aux cheveux blancs et à l'étrange cicatrice lui paraissait douloureux. Une douleur insidieuse qui traçait son chemin tout au fond de lui pour venir terminer sa course dans un cœur déjà à l'agonie.

« J'ai une dernière chose à t'apprendre... » commença Alma avant de se débarrasser de l'épée de Kanda en la jetant assez loin pour que le shinigami ne puisse l'atteindre.

« ….Comment mourir » Termina Alma.

Il s'élança vers le japonais qui avait pris une position défensive, tout en ayant repérée où son arme avait terminé sa course. Il calcula rapidement une trajectoire pour l'atteindre, car il savait que sans elle contre lui, il n'aurait aucune chance.

« Je suis déjà mort ... » répondit Kanda avec sa voix toute aussi froide. Kanda bondit sur le côté droit tout en essayant de maintenir une certaine distance entre lui et Alma. Il savait que s'il perdait cet avantage, il serait blessé très gravement et Alma pourrait finir le travail sans qu'il puisse reprendre le contrôle de son arme.

Cependant, Alma avait déjà lu le mouvement de Kanda et se décala pour se retrouver en face du Shinigami et ainsi lui barré le seul passage pouvant le mener jusqu'à son arme. Il esquissa un sourire narquois.

« N'oublie pas à qui tu as à faire! Je ne suis pas un de ces faibles du clan ou autres... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva immobilisé, comme cloué au sol.

« Je sais parfaitement qui se trouve en face de moi..._Maître _» répondit Kanda. Une fine ligne violette protégée par une brume noire partait de son poignée et avait lié les jambes d'Alma.

« Ha.. Celle là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir... Tu as dû t'entrainer très dur aux Arts Sombres, car avant que je ne disparaisse, ton seul pouvoir était le maniement de ca katana » cracha Alma tout en tentant de se défaire des ces liens. Un simple mouvement de la main d'Alma et les liens disparurent dans une sombre brume violette mêlée de noire. Mais le temps qu'ils se libère avait permis à Kanda de le contourner pour aller reprendre possession de son arme.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de cette magie pour réussir à te battre » clama Kanda tout en manipulant son katana pour qu'il prenne la forme de sa faux.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu vas être capable de me tuer? » ironisa Alma.

« Aurais-tu oublié ce que je t'ai enseigné? Un Shinigami ne peut être tuer que par son arme. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? Tu n'es pas un spécialiste des stratégies. Toi on t'ordonnes, tu exécutes... Tu es un simple outil, une simple arme. Le clan ne reconnaît même pas notre existence. Il ne font appel à notre caste que lorsqu'ils sentent une menace que eux-mêmes ne peuvent pas gérer. Nous sommes des ombres, nous n'existons pas, ni en tant que Shinigami, ni en tant qu'humain... Nous ne sommes là que pour détruire le mal à la racine » poursuivit Alma.

« Tu es leur arme parfaite, leur Shinigami maudit, celui qui doit éradiquer, tuer, exterminer jusqu'à la dernière menace. Ho? En parlant de menace, ton petit vampire n'en serait-elle pas une? Tu vas devoir l'éliminer lui aussi, tu dois accomplir ta mission jusqu'au bout. Tu ne dois laisser aucune trace de ce mal. » finit Alma.

Kanda ne répondit pas aux provocations d'Alma, pourtant, au fond de lui la haine, la rage, la tristesse malmenaient son âme déjà tourmentée. Pourtant, une chose le frappa. Comment savait-il pour Allen? Pourquoi savait-il qu'il était un Hybride?

« Dis-moi ce que tu sais Alma? »

L'ex Shinigami pouffa. Malgré la calme apparence de son élève, il savait que de nombreuses émotions tourbillonnaient en lui et que pour quelqu'un comme Kanda qui n'avait jamais rien ressenti, ça devait être très douloureux, mais pour lui c'était jouissif.

« Pourquoi je te dirais quoi que ce soit? Tu n'es pas censé poser des questions, mais obéir aux ordres. Comme un chien obéit à son maître. » répondit Alma.

« Très bien. Ne dis rien. » conclut Kanda.

Kanda s'élança vers Alma en brandissant sa faux qui vint se ficher dans le sol où se trouvait Alma quelques instants auparavant.

« Hé bien...Il semble que notre conversation soit terminée » rigola Alma qui à son tour se jeta sur Kanda qui esquiva également son attaque.

Il enchainèrent les coups, reflétant chacune de leurs attaques les uns sur les autres. Disciple contre mentor, fils contre père.

La puissance des attaques étaient telles que la grotte témoin de cette échange fratricide tremblait et commençait lentement à s'écrouler.

Kanda n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son mentor était en face de lui, mais que surtout il trahissait toutes les règles qu'il lui avait inculquées. C'était un combat à mort. La personne qu'il avait en face de lui ne ressemblait en rien à la personne qui l'avait pris sous son aile quand il avait été introduit chez les Shinigami.

_« Kanda Yû, voici Alma Karma. Il sera ton maître lors de ton apprentissage » déclara le Shinigami Suprême._

_Kanda se retourna pour un homme guère plus âgé que lui. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant ce garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux noisettes. Un simple cicatrice courrait sur son nez le rendant, aux yeux de Kanda, totalement ridicule. Il avait l'air d'un gosse avec ce sourire qui exaspérait Kanda._

_« Salut Kanda, pas la peine de mettre les formes, appelle-moi Alma. Le papi a dit que je devais m'occuper de toi. Cool comme on a l'ait d'avoir le même âge, enfin sur une échelle humaine, on va s'marrer » lui fit le shinigami en lui tendant la main._

_« Alma Karma... » Alma se tendit quand il entendit la voix du « papi » et se retourna avec un air penaud sur le visage._

_« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, ne prends pas de liberté quant à son apprentissage. » finit le shinigami suprême._

_Alma s'inclina, mais Kanda avait plutôt pris cette affirmation comme une menace plutôt que comme un ordre. _

_A ce moment là, il ne savait pas que ce simple sentiment était la pure vérité._

L'arme de Kanda résonnait au fond de cette sombre grotte seul quelques rayons de lumière arrivaient à s'infiltrer dans les fissures. La mélodie jouait par la faux était d'une tristesse infinie, mais également d'une rage profonde. Les sons émis par son arme reflétait son état à l'heure actuelle.

Son maître était là, mais c'était un traite. Il avait tellement espéré se défaire de ce lien d'être un exécuteur, retrouver son maître, et peut être, enfin peut être devenir une famille. Mais son maître avait trahi, le clan, les règles et lui.

_« Kanda. Ça fait combien d'années maintenant? » demanda Alma les yeux dans le vide._

_Kanda le regarda sans vraiment comprendre où son mentor voulait en venir, mais répondit tout de même à la question._

_« environ une vingtaine d'année Maître »_

_Alma sourit face à son élève. Les années avaient passé mais eux n'avaient pas changé. Kanda semblait toujours plus âgé que lui, mais, certainement dû à son éducation dans un Japon féodal, Kanda avait toujours refusé de l'appeler Alma. Dû à son rang, il l'avait toujours appelé maître._

_Alma soupira. Il était temps..._

_« Kanda... » reprit Alma_

_« Ton apprentissage est terminé, il est temps pour toi d'accéder à l'épreuve finale. » poursuivit Alma._

_Kanda le regarda sans l'interrompre attendant Alma à poursuivre._

_« Tu es toujours si silencieux. Les rares fois où tu parles, c'est pour demander des conseils ou encore pour approuver un ordre que je te donne... ILS vont être ravis. » finit-il dans un murmure._

_« Allez suis-moi. C'est l'heure. Kanda suivit Alma sans mot dire. _

_« Kanda... » recommença Alma sans se retourner et continuant à marcher._

_« Ce que tu t'apprêtes à vivre aujourd'hui est l'aboutissement de ton apprentissage. Après toutes ses années d'entrainements, de tortures aussi bien physiques que morales, il est temps pour toi de devenir un Shinigami à part entière et d'être admis dans une des castes. » Alma se raidit un instant avant de poursuivre._

_« Je t'ai déjà appris les différentes castes existantes, les observateurs, les chasseurs d'âmes, la section spéciale... Mais il en existe une particulière qui a pour but de... » Alma s'interrompit et se retourna vers Kanda, les yeux grave et aucun signe d'espièglerie qui ornait d'habitude son visage._

_« Peu importe... Quoi qu'il en soit, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai enseigné. Nous sommes un clan de l'ombre, notre but est de maintenir un certain équilibre dans le mondé réel, uniquement. Les humains sont une race si imprévisible et pourtant si attachante... J'adore observer leur évolution au cours des âges. Cette façon qu'ils ont d'avancer, d'apprendre de leurs erreurs passées, allant toujours de l'avant... Quant aux vampires, ils ont cette soif d'apprendre, et je peux comprendre leur envie d'être proches de cette race qui semblent pourtant si fragile mais qui est en réalité la plus forte de toutes... Plus fortes que les vampires ou même nous... »._

_Kanda avait dû mal à voir où voulait en venir son maître, il osa tout de même prendre la parole._

_« Maître... »_

_Et ça y était le sourire et l'espièglerie étaient de retour._

_« HA... Ne fais pas attention. C'est sans doute parce que c'est un grand jour pour toi... Et je suis un peu ému que mon élève favori va prendre son envol loin du nid douillet... »rigola Alma._

_Les épaules de Kanda s'affaissèrent légèrement, et un froncement de sourcil naquit._

_« Maître... Je suis votre seul élève... Et le nid était loin d'être douillet. » finit Kanda._

_A cela Alma explosa de rire. Mais ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse mais aussi de doute._

Kanda revint à la réalité en parant une attaque d'Alma. Celui-ci avait le sourire d'un fou et les yeux remplis d'une folie meurtrière, cependant malgré toute la haine et l'envie de tuer qui émanaient de l'être, l'espièglerie enfantine d'Alma était toujours là.

Kanda réussit à repousser son assaillant, plus le combat perdurait, plus ils risquaient de se retrouver ensevelis sous la roche. La grotte devenait de plus en plus instable.

_Quand Kanda s'avança vers le conseil des shinigamis, le plus vieux prit la parole._

_« Il est temps Kanda. Rends toi à la cascade au nord du Mont Fuji, ton arme doit t'attendre »_

_Les mots d'Alma lui revint en mémoire quand il avait surpris son maître en train de s'entraîner avec son arme. Alma voyant Kanda, lui avait expliqué._

_« Il s'agit de mon arme de shinigami. Elle et moi ne faisons qu'un. Et je ne peux en posséder une autre. Même si j'aurai préféré quelque chose de plus classe » rigola Alma, avant de poursuivre._

_« Kanda... Sais-tu pourquoi? »_

_Kanda secoua la tête et attendit la réponse de son maître._

_« Parce que, vois-tu Kanda, ce n'est pas le shinigami qui choisit l'arme, mais l'arme qui vient à lui. Plus un shinigami est puissant, plus l'arme sera destructrice. »_

_Kanda s'avança lentement vers la cascade et la traversa. Il se retrouva derrière le rideau d'eau dans une grotte. En son centre un trou béant d'où émanait un lueur rougeâtre. Kanda sentait au fond de lui la puissance qui provenait de cet abysse._

_La bouche du diable comme l'appelait le conseil des Shinigamis, berceau de toute les armes des shinigamis. Une arme, un shinigami, une seule et même entité._

_Kanda s'avança vers la bouche du diable et quand il ne fût qu'à un mètre, la lueur rougeâtre oscilla et commença à changer pour passer dans des tons argent et bleu, la puissance que ressentait Kanda s'intensifia d'avantage. Les couleurs de la bouche étaient devenues froides et sentait la mort. Une étrange sensation traversa Kanda, en plus de la puissance ressentie, une aura de mort entourait maintenant le cratère sans fond et Kanda se sentait happé par cette abysse sans fin. Quand soudain, au milieu du tumulte qui régnait dans la grotte et dans Kanda, un sabre noir émergea des profondeurs abyssales accentuant encore plus cette aura de mort et de puissance._

_Le sabre semblait observer Kanda pendant ce qui semblait des heures au dessus de la bouche du diable, dominant Kanda. _

_Il tendit son bras vers le sabre sans une once d'hésitation attendant dans le respect, le sabre majestueux. Mu de sa propre volonté, le sabre descendit à hauteur de Kanda et se dirigea vers cette main qui l'attendait. Les lueurs de la bouche du diable vacillait, le bleu se mêlant à l'argent, puis sortant des abysses, des ombres ténébreuses longilignes se mêlèrent au bleu et à l'argent. Kanda regarda un instant son sabre, quittant le balai lumineux un instant du regard, quand il sentit une violente douleur dans la poitrine. Il pencha la tête vers sa poitrine et ses yeux s'ouvrirent à ce qu'il voyait. _

_Là, fichaient dans son cœur, les ombres qui avaient surgi des abysses. _

_La douleur était violente et Kanda ne pût s'empêcher de fléchir, il se retrouva à genoux, puis la douleur commença à disparaître ainsi que les ombres qui s'infiltraient au plus profond de lui pour ne laisser qu'un marque noire à la place de la précédente qui avait été apposée lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il se redressa, mais ne put rien faire d'autre lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui murmurer:_

_« Nous ne faisons plus qu'un.. Je t'ai choisi. La marque sur ta poitrine est mon sceau. Pour libérer ma puissance, j'utiliserai ta force vitale, mais tu seras plus puissant que n'importe quel autre shinigami. Tu fais maintenant parti de la caste la puissante du clan des shinigamis. Les AE.. un Antessor Exorcista, un exterminateur... »_

Les deux shinigamis étaient à bout de souffle. Alma devait reconnaître que son élève avait progressé. Mais pour lui, s'il ne voulait pas rallier sa cause, alors il devait mourir. Il était le seul à pouvoir détruire le Comte. Alma se redressa un instant et joignit ses mains et commença un incantation. Kanda se figea. Alma excellait dans les Arts Sombres depuis que son arme de Shinigami n'était plus connectée avec lui et il semble qu'il voulait terminer le combat. Il abaissa sa faux et fit couler des doigts sur la plus petite des lames. Un filet de sang s'échappa et longea la lame jusqu'à finir sa course sur une des pierres rouge sang.

Alma venait de finir son incantation quand il remarqua Kanda et le sang sur la faux. Il fronça les sourcils:

« Tu n'y arriveras pas, c'est trop tard... » hurla Alma. Des rayons noirs semblaient sortir du dos d'Alma et se dirigeaient droit sur Kanda.

Une brume pourpre commença à se répandre dans la grotte, la seule source de lumière provenant des fissures disparurent sous cette brume de plus en plus épaisse.

Les rayons d'Alma fendirent l'air et vinrent exploser en seul point là où se trouvait Kanda. Un nuage de poussière et de roche s'éleva dans les airs. Alma renifla.

Une voix semblant venir d'outre tombe s'échappa du milieu de la brume pourpre qui s'épaississait au fur et mesure qu'elle grandissait dans la grotte.

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi, alors que tu aimais tant les humains, voudrais-tu les détruire? ».

Alma fit un tour complet sur lui même, il se recula lorsque la brume qui s'étendait arrivait jusqu'à lui.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris. Hein? Nous sommes des Dieu, nous sommes plus puissants que tous les êtres qui peuplent ce monde. Pourquoi devrions-nous vivre dans l'ombre? Nous devons éradiquer le mal de ce monde, les guerres, les épidémies... Tout ce que fait la race humaine est détruire... Malgré le savoir des vampires qui leur a été confié, ils ne s'en servent que pour faire le mal autour d'eux, toujours plus de conquête, toujours plus de mort. Il est temps d'y mettre un terme. Il es temps pour eux, d'apprendre que leur race n'est qu'une simple sous espèce et que ce monde ne leur appartient plus. Ils sont le mal ...Le mal doit être exterminer. ». Alma cherchait frénétiquement autour de lui une simple trace de Kanda. Mais avec cette brume qui s'épaississait, l'aura de Kanda était devenu impossible à détecter.

Alma soupira. Kanda avait appris à manier son arme correctement. Il lui suffisait juste d'attendre assez longtemps pour que l'esprit de Kanda s'affaiblisse et que son arme retrouve sa forme originelle. Mais avant ça, il fallait qu'il évite de se faire toucher par cette brume. Il regretta d'avoir choisi cette grotte comme tombeau pour Kanda.

« Tu as raison sur un point » La voix s'éleva de nouveau.

« Le mal doit être éradiquer... Tu as oublié un détail, Les Exorcistes sont les seuls à pouvoir exterminer le Mal et tu es devenu le Mal... » finit la voix dans un murmure.

La brume s'épaissit et commença à gagner du terrain sur Alma, elle était de plus en plus rapide et semblait bouger de sa propre volonté.

Alma commit l'erreur de prendre appui sur une paroi de la grotte fragilisée par leurs échanges, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et il perdit l'équilibre se retrouvant au milieu de la brume. Il ressentit des picotement dans tout son corps, qui se transformèrent très vite en brûlures insoutenables. La brume violette commença à virer au rouge sang.

« Je... ne vais pas... mourir seul... Moi aussi... Je suis un Exorciste » lança Alma. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et joignit ses mains et entonna un chant que Kanda ne reconnut que trop bien.

La brume se dispersa aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Kanda abaissa sa faux et joignit également ses mains et ferma les yeux. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre une détonation précédée d'une lumière rougeoyante avant que les ténèbres ne s'installent suivi d'un silence pesant.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

Wisely venait de rejoindre Cross qui l'attendait appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur d'un immeuble. Il inhala une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter sur le sol et de jeter son regard ennuyé vers Wisely.

« C'est quoi ce bordel... Dire que tu m'as fait sortir pour un espèce de shinigami samouraï... » commença à grogner Cross.

Wisely ferma les yeux pour essayer de ne pas briser les défenses mentales du vampire. Il connaissait sa nature.

« La ferme Cross. Ce shinigami samouraï comme tu dis est peut être le seul à pouvoir sauver ce monde et il va avoir besoin d'aide. »

« Qu'est ce que ça à voir avec moi? » demanda dédaigneusement le vampire.

« Parce que tu crois que si le Comte arrive à ses fins, tu vas pouvoir continuer la vie que tu as? » demanda ironiquement Wisely, tout à fait conscient que Cross ne grognait que pour la forme. Jamais il n'aurait laissé le Comte réaliser ses plans destructeurs. Sauf que Cross, n'était pas un vampire comme les autres, il ne suivait aucun ordre et aimait manipuler les autres à sa guise. Voilà pourquoi, il réagissait de cette façon, Wisely avait été celui qui l'avait appeler pour saboter les plans du Comte et non l'inverse. Cette fois-ci il aurait à se mouiller.

« Bon suis-moi, je vais nous mener jusqu'au Shinigami ».

Cross grogna mais se mit tout de même à la suite de Wisely. Après quelques mètres, il s'adressa à Wisely:

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut faire quelque chose? D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est là pour recueillir des informations et faire un rapport à son clan. »

Wisely se tourna et regarda Cross comme si la personne qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas ce vampire qui connaissait tout sur tout.

« ça fait vraiment longtemps que t'es pas sorti de ton trou? Hein Cross! T'as le cerveau embué par l'alcool et les femmes... Tu sais quel Shinigami ils ont envoyé quand même? Ou ça aussi pour ton cerveau c'est trop compliqué? Tu penses vraiment que je manquerai de me faire tuer pour un simple shinigami... Mon pauvre Cross, je me demande pourquoi je t'ai demandé de l'aide. Plus les siècles passent plus tu devient inutile... »continua Wisely en se retournant et recommençait à marcher.

« Hey! Fit Cross.

Mais Wisely le coupa de nouveau.

« J'aurai mieux fait de demander à ton disciple, je suis sûr qu'au moins lui, il aurait compris. »

« Ne pousse pas Wilesy, cet idiot est incapable de prendre soin de lui » souffla Cross.

« En plus... » continua Cross.

« Je suis sûr qu'il doit faire autre chose en courant partout et à pleurer sur les personnes qu'ils n'a pas pu sauver... » finit Cross en s'allumant une autre cigarette.

Wisely fronça les sourcils et se stoppa net. Il avait senti une légère fluctuation dans l'aura du shinigami. Wisely avait cette étrange particularité, en plus de pouvoir lire dans les pensées les plus profondes, de pouvoir ressentir les auras des êtres vivants, humains, vampires, hybrides et plus récemment Shinigami.

La première fois qu'il avait ressenti l'aura de Kanda, il avait été troublé. Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître à qui elle appartenait. Le Comte ayant senti son changement avait rigolé, et lui avait expliqué qu'en plus des trois races connus, il y en avait une quatrième encore inconnue. Wisely avait l'air choqué, mais pas de peur, mais, peut être d'espoir. Le Comte interprétant mal son état de choc lui expliqua:

« Nous n'avons rien à craindre des shinigamis, ce sont de précieux alliés. »

Wisely se contenta de hocher la tête l'espoir aussi tôt envolé. Mais le Comte s'approcha de lui et il déglutit quand il lui demanda

« Comment est cette aura? »

Wisely se concentra sur l'aura qu'il avait ressenti peu de temps auparavant.

« Sombre froide mais déterminée aucune once d'hésitation. »

A cela le Comte fronça les sourcils.

« Ils ont réagi plus vite que prévu... Ils ont envoyé leur Exorciste... »

Sans même s'en apercevoir, l'espoir renaissait en Wisely et se concentra exclusivement sur cette aura il était déterminé. Voilà pourquoi, il était là.

Mais à ce moment là, il se figea, l'aura s'était intensifié pour décroître peu à peu pour finir par disparaître.

« Non... » Murmura Wisely qui s'élança rapidement tout en modifiant son apparence pour accroître ses capacités.

« Oï... Qu'est ce qui se passe? » fit le vampire derrière lui rattrapant l'homme devenu Hybride..

« C'est pas bon. Son aura a disparu » répondit Wisely sans quitter du regard le parc où ils se rendaient. Dans New York, il n'y avait pas des tonnes d'emplacements où l'on pouvait ériger une barrière et masquer ses activités.

« Central Park... Hein? » Fit le vampire à sa suite.

Wisely hocha la tête pour simplement confirmer et accéléra.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils stoppèrent net; L'endroit semblait serein.

Cross dépassa Wisely et apposa sa main sur une barrière invisible. Wisely jeta un regard à droite et à gauche. Il fit signe à Cross qui marmonna dans une langue inconnue une incantation.

Tout à coup le paysage que reflétait la barrière commença à se briser pour finir par éclater. Il avalèrent tous deux un souffle, même le stoïque Cross déglutit difficilement.

Le spectacle d'un petit bout de paysage paradisiaque qui était devant eux quelques secondes auparavant n'était plus que désolation. La bute qui cachait la grotte avait disparu. Un cratère d'une largeur d'à peu près 50 mètres se profilait devant eux. Ils ne sentaient rien que la mort ou tout du moins le sang. Une bataille avait fait rage ici et les êtres impliquaient ne pouvaient pas en être sortis indemnes. Tout bonnement impossible. Des fissures avaient déchiré la croûte terrestre. La grotte avait complètement disparue. Le sol était jonché d'arbre et de pierres.

Wisely s'avança prudemment et se retourna vers Cross. Pas besoin de plus pour faire comprendre à Cross qu'il fallait de nouveau ériger une barrière.

Une fois la barrière de nouveau en place, Cross se rapprocha de Wisely.

« Alors? »

Wisely fronça les sourcils.

« C'est étrange. Je ressens quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas son aura. » répondit Wisely.

Cross soupira et s'avança plus avant sur les restes de ci qui étaient autrefois une grotte.

Il sortit un parchemin de son manteau et le plaqua au sol.

« Kaisan »

Soudain, les roches les arbres commencèrent à se soulever lendemain et se dispersèrent tout autour du parchemin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le cœur de la grotte.

Deuxième attelage de souffle pour les deux. Sous les gravas, un dôme vert était érigé marqué par différents Kanjis sur tout son tour.

Au Milieu était Kanda un genou au sol une main au dessus de lui maintenant le dôme et une autre au sol pour déployer au maximum le diamètre du dôme de protection.

« Quel idiot pourquoi avoir déployé une si grande défense? » Demanda Wisely.

Cross lui indiqua d'un signe de tête un autre corps gisant à quelques mètres de Kanda le sang suintant par de grandes plaies sur son torse ses jambes et sa tête.

Le dôme commença à onduler; Quand soudain Kanda s'écroula au sol en remarquant les deux silhouettes face à lui dont une se précipitant sur lui.

« Tch... » ironisa-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

Tikky avait réussi à rejoindre Sherryl qui était devenu enragé suite à la mort de sa fille Road. Le shinigami allait payer de sa vie ce qu'il avait fait subir à cette chère enfant. Mais d'abord il fallait le retrouver. Il subirait d'atroces souffrances comme par exemple, une torture mentale infligée par son cousin Wisely, puis peut être physique avec Tikky qui aimait joué avec ses proies, puis lui, lui il lui infligerait le coup de grâce avec toute la hargne qu'un père peut éprouver à la suite de la perte de son enfant.

« Sherryl... » demanda doucement Tikky. Il savait que de le brusquer reviendrait à enclencher une bataille dont il ne voulait pas, enfin pour le moment.

« Sherryl, le Comte a trouvé un moyen encore plus sadique de faire payer la mort de Road. » continua Tikky.

Sherryl se redressa lentement, la croix qu'il avait toujours dans la main, l'avait tellement brulé qu'il ne pourrait jamais cicatriser entièrement, les brûlures s'étendaient maintenant jusqu'au poignet.

Tikky fronça les narines de dégoût avant de continuer.

« Lâche cette merde et viens avec moi, je vais t'expliquer le plan du Comte. »

« Qu'en est-il du Shinigami? » demanda froidement Sherryl.

« Ne t'inquiète pas une fois le plan en place, il sera tout à toi. Mais d'abord, nous avons besoin de toi dans ta forme humaine avec tout le chagrin qu'un père peut ressentir. » minauda Tikky, même s'il savait que Sherryl ne pourrait pas exécuter sa vengeance. A l'heure qu'il est, l'Exorciste devait

souffrir atrocement ou même être déjà mort.

« Très bien je t'écoute » répondit Sherryl.

Tikky réussissait toujours à calmer son frère. Il commença à lui parler du plan du Comte pour discréditer les vampires.

Un rire derrière attira leur attention. Un rire pure d'une jeune fille debout sur l'échelle de secours derrière eux. Les deux levèrent la tête. Une jeune fille avec des cheveux coupée au carré, une peau pâle et des yeux améthystes se tenait au dessus. D'un geste souple, elle enjamba la barrière et vint se poser en douceur entre les deux hommes.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avant de dire.

« Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous? Depuis que je t'ai donné mon pass Tikky, je n'ai rien fait qu'attendre et je m'ennuie ». Elle fit une moue adorable...

Tikky sourit et regarda son frère pour un instant.

« Qu'en dis-tu Sherryl? C'est un nouveau né, elle pourrait se joindre à nous. Rappelle toi quand nous étions nous aussi nouveaux nés, on s'ennuyait vite »

Sherryl soupira. Cette jeune fille lui rappelait Road et comment elle aurait pu être si elle n'avait pas été transformée si tôt.

Tikky regarda une nouvelle fois son frère et sourit. Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille avec un sourire il lui dit.

« Très bien. Mais tu vas faire exactement ce qu'on te dit Lenalee. »

**IIIIIIIIIII**

_Voilà, voilà. Un chapitre de plus terminé. Je m'excuse encore pour 2 ans d'absence. Promis. Je vais essayer de mettre à jour rapidement._

_Hanasu: libérer_

_Kaisan: Dispersion._

_Bon oui désolée pour les fans de Lenalee. Mais je vous explique:_

_1-dans l'anime, cette fille est totalement inutile dans l'arc de l'arche._

_2-j'ai lu beaucoup de fic et je vois toujours Lenalee comme ça:_

_« Aller Allen dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »_

_« Allen je sais que tu me caches quelque chose » _

_Et bla bla bla... Et bla bla bla... Ras le Bol. Non mais tu peux pas lui foutre la paix 2 sec. Ça vous ai jamais arrivé à vous de ne rien dire à vos amis parce que vous en aviez pas envie. _

_Et l'autre elle toujours en train de le harceler._

_Enfin voilà... Encore désolée pour les fans de Lenalee, mais je vais me défouler... Pour celles et ceux qui ont vu Shiki imaginez le tableau... Bon par contre sans tracteur_.

_Dans le prochain chapitre, ça sera révélations sur révélations..._

_Comment Wisely s'est-il allié avec Cross?_

_Pourquoi Lenalee est une traitresse? _

_Et ainsi de suite..._


End file.
